A New Life
by Fitroz777
Summary: A white skinned boy, Cato, and his friend, Amber, reunites with Gumball and Carrie. With their friends by their side, they will have to go through junior high school with style, including friendship, courage, teamwork, and not-so-much romance. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Where It All Began

**Assalamualaikum and hello everybody. After a long time, I decided to start the story tht I've been waiting so long to do. So, without further ado, I present to you my first part of the story, Story Of My Life: Life In Elmore I. Don't forget to comment on the story below. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Where It All Began**

 **(Florida)**

 **There were two kids in a haunted house, a 14-year-old white skinned boy and a 13-year-old ghost. They used to live in the haunted house with the ghost's parents, but,, somehow, they vanished. These two kids have been living alone for a week and they're starting to run out of pocket money. After noticing this, the kids decided to discuss what to do, for they have never live without the ghost's parents.**

 **White skinned boy:** Oh, man. What are we gonna do now? Got any ideas?

 **Ghost:** Nope, not one bit.

 **White skinned boy:** Well, we gotta figure out something to stop money from flying off our pockets.

 **Ghost:** How's about we go to the orphanage? I heard that they provide everything, food, money and even bedrooms.

 **White skinned boy:** Yeah, but you know we don't really get along with the kids here.

 **Ghost:** So what does that have to do with it?

 **White skinned boy:** It means that, obviously, they're gonna take our food and rub it into our faces, steal money from us or bully us till we give them our money, and called dibs on every bed, thus making us sleep on the floor.

 **Ghost:** Well, then, what do you suggest?

 **White skinned boy:** I would suggest we go to my home town. I used to have a friend there before I moved here.

 **Ghost:** You sure there gonna be nice enough to let us stay at they're house?

 **White skinned boy:** Well, I've been going through rough times lately and I helped them take care of their kids while I lived there, so most likely a "yes"

 **Ghost:** But where is your home town?

 **White skinned boy:** In a city called Elmore. It's not too far away from here.

 **Ghost:** (excited) What, Elmore?!

 **White skinned boy:** Yes, Elmore. Is something the matter?

 **Ghost:** My cousin lives there too.

 **White skinned boy:** So, you wanna do this or what? I'm gonna call a driver and pack up.

 **Ghost:** Yes, of course I wanna...wait WHAT?! We're leavin now?

 **White skinned boy:** Well not NOW, but in about 2:30 pm, its a 30 minute drive to Elmore, so we got about 6 hours to kill. We should inform the principal first that we're leaving Florida.

 **Ghost:** Ok then, I'm so excited.

 **White skinned boy:** Hehe, me too. Now let's get to school before we're late.

 **Ghost:** Race ya there?

 **White skinned boy:** You're on!

 **Thus they started racing to school.**

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in Elmore)**

 **It was a beautiful sunny day in Elmore, as our favourite feline and goldfish walked to school together. Once Gumball and Darwin got into school they started taking books out of lockers and head to class. The classes were boring so I'll skip it to the end.**

 **(Elmore, 3 pm)**

 **Everybody started dashing out to the school hallways. Gumball and Darwin waited for Dante to come out of the class.**

 **Gumball:** Come on, Dante. You said you wanna play Five Nights At Freddy's with us.

 **Dante:** Hold up, almost done takin down the notes, aaaaaannnnd, (Droping his pecil and stretching his arms) done, finally.

 **Darwin:** Now can we go?

 **Dante:** you guys go ahead home first, I gotta put my stuff in the locker.

* * *

 **Meanwhile the white skinned boy and the ghost were in front of Elmore Jr. High.**

 **White skinned boy:** Thanks a lot, Mr. Fischer. Say hi to my sis for me.

 **Mr. Fischer:** Anytime, and I will.

 **Mr. Fischer started driving away with his truck.**

 **Ghost:** Your sister lives with that guy?

 **White skinned boy:** Nah, he's my sister's boyfriend's dad. She's been living with him as long as me living with you.

 **Suddenly, Gumball and Darwin were walking out from school, but neither of them noticed each other. The two kids started walking through the hallways, seemingly lost. Then they found a dark blue cat putting stuff into his shutting his locker, he noticed the two kids a few questions.**

 **Dante:** Hi there, are you guys new here, I haven't seen you from anywhere.

 **White skinned boy:** Hi, my name's Cato, this is Amber.

 **Ghost (Amber):** Nice to meet you.

 **Dante:** My name's Dante. Dante Watterson.

 **White skinned boy (Cato):** Watterson...hmm.

 **Dante:** (afraid) Well, do you guys need some help?

 **Cato:** Oh, we're trying to find the principal's office.

 **Dante:** Oh, ok then. Follow me.

 **(10 minutes later)**

 **The three kids started walking out of school.**

 **Cato:** So, Dante. You lived with the Wattersons, huh?

 **Dante:** Well they took me in about 3 months ago, before that I had my own family until,(looking down) the accident.

 **Amber:** Ok, mind showing us your house.

 **Dante:** Sure, why not.

* * *

 **(Watterson's residence)**

 **Gumball:** Ugh, where's Dante. It's been an hour already.

 **Darwin:** Chill out, man. He'll be here.

 **(Ding Dong)**

 **Darwin:** Who could that be?

 **Dante:** (Coming into the house) Hey, guys. I'm back.

 **Gumball:** Finally, now let's get started.

 **Dante:** You might wanna wait for that, I got someone for you to meet.

 **Nicole:** (Coming down the stairs) Gumball, who's at the..oh it's just you Dante.

 **Dante:** Not just me. (Standing aside, showing Cato and Amber) Guys, this is Cato and Amber.

 **Cato and Amber:** Hi, everyone. Nice to meet you.

 **Nicole:** (Standing in shock) I can't believe it, you came back.(Hugging Cato)

 **Cato:** Yep, I'm back

 **Gumball:** Hold on. What do you mean "came back"?

 **Cato:** You don't remember, do ya, bro?

 **Gumball:** No, but it's great to meet new people. I'm Gumball, and this is Darwin.

 **Dante:** Hey, you guys seen Endo and Kira?

 **Amber:** (Standing in shock)

 **Cato:** Who's Endo and Kira?

 **Dante:** They're...

 **(Ding Dong)**

 **Endo:** (Entering the house) Hey, guys.

 **Gumball:** Talk about good timing.

 **Kira:** (Approaches inside the house, then stood in shock) Amber?!

 **Amber:** (excited) Kira?! (Hugged Kira)

 **Darwin:** Mind telling us what's goin on.

 **Kira:** This is my cousin, Amber.

 **Everyone except Kira and Amber:** COUSIN?!

 **Amber:** Yeah, you didn't know that?

 **Everone except Kira and Amber:** (Shaking their heads)

 **Gumball:** Anyway, come on, Dante. Time to play.

 **Dante:** Alright, time to get my game face on.

 **Everyone went to there separate places, Nicole showed them their rooms.**

 **Nicole :** Cato, you'll be sleeping in that room, the one the boys went into(pointing at Gumball's room) while you Amber will sleep here(Opening Anais's door)

 **Amber:** Who's that?

 **Anais:** (Walk towards them)

 **Nicole:** This is Anais, she's 4 this year.

 **Cato:** Aww, who's a cute little girl.

 **Anais:** I know how to talk ok. Also, I'm smarter than you.

 **Cato:** (Stood in shock with Amber) Show off.

 **Nicole:** So, that's all you need to know around here. Now if you need me I'll be in the kitchen making dinner.

 **Cato:** I'll be with the guys. (Ran into Gumball's room)

 **Amber:** (Left alone) Well, guess I'm watching TV.

* * *

 **(Gumball's room)**

 **Everyone except Cato:** AAAAAGGGGHHHH!

 **Cato:** AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!

 **Gumball:** (Facing Cato)What are you screaming about?

 **Cato:** I don't know, what are you screaming about?

 **Dante:** This scary Five Night's At Freddy's 4 game. It's totally tense.

 **Darwin:** Yeah, we couldn't even get past Night 3 without getting killed.

 **Cato:** Mind if I try?

 **Gumball:** Sure, if you can beat it.

 **(About 10 minutes later)**

 **Cato finished Night 3 successfully**

 **Cato:** Well, that was easy.

 **Gumball:** Wow, can't believe you beat it on your first try.

 **Cato:** It's all about speed and strategy. (Yawning) Well, I'm gonna hit the sack early tonight, it's been a long day.

 **Darwin:** You sure you don't want dinner?

 **Cato:** Nah, I'm good. Good night, bros.

 **Everyone except Cato:** Good night. (Leaving the room and shutting the lights)

 **Well there's the first chapter. Comment on what you think about it below. Most likely the next chapter will be done next Saturday, because of little amount of free time. And please, no disrespectful/bad comments.**

 **Disclaimer: Cato and Amber belongs to me**  
 **Dante belongs to Dante Watterson  
** **Endo and Kira belong to ArcLightFire**

 **Assalamualaikum, and have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories of The Past Part I

**Assalamualaikum and hello everybody** **. Here is the second chapter of the story. I also took a look at the reviews and, alhamdulillah, They were good and positive reviews. Thank you for the reviews. Now, here is the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Memories of the Past Part I**

 **(6.30 am)**

 **Cato woke up a little too early, since he slept early last night. He went downstairs and took out his laptop to chat with his friend from Malaysia, Irfan. Did I forgot to mention that Cato and Amber has been to Malaysia during the summer 3 years ago? He made a friend over there, which was Irfan. Anyway, they chated for awhile until 7.15 am. Then, he saw Gumball, Darwin, Dante and Anais comin down the stairs.**

 **Cato:** Mornin, guys.

 **Everyone except Cato:** Morning.

 **They quietly ate breakfast and Cato decided to get to school early.**

 **Cato:** I think I'm gonna go to school early today, I'm startin to get bored.

 **Dante:** Alright, I'll go with you.

 **Cato:** You know how to ride a skateboard?

 **Dante:** Yeah, I do.

 **Cato:** Then, get yo' skateboard ready.

 **Dante:** Alright, (facing the others) see you guys at school.

 **Gumball:** Okay.

 **Cato and Dante suddenly dashed out and threw their skateboards in the air and landing on their feet. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were still eating breakfast. Gumball was looking down on his food.**

 **Darwin:** Is something wrong, Gumball

 **Gumball:** I'm still wondering about what Cato said yesterday, "You don't remember"? It's like we've met before, but I don't really remember.

 **Anais:** I'm sure you'll figure it out someday.

 **Darwin:** Besides that, what happened between you and Penny? You barely talked to each other or even look at each other. It's like you're havin a cold war.

 **Gumball:** I don't really know that either. Everytime I wanna talk to her, she keeps givin me the cold shoulder. It's a bit complicated.

 **Darwin:** How's about you ask her later at the bus stop?

 **Gumball:** Alright, then. Let's get to the bus stop, we're gonna be late for the bus.

 **They finished up their breakfast and walked to the bus stop.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Dante and Cato...**

 **Cato:** Hey, Dante. Remember yesterday you said your family had an accident?

 **Dante:** Yeah.

 **Cato:** What happened?

 **Dante:** Well, my family decided to go on a holiday vacation one day. We went on a plane, but the plane crash landed in the forest of doom. I was the only survivor, but now I have..this in my eye (pointing at his red eye).

 **Cato:** Sorry to hear that, though you're not the only one who lost his parents.

 **Dante:** What do you mean?

 **Cato:** I'll tell you with the others.

* * *

 **Back with Gumball, Darwin and Anais, they were trying hard to find Penny. Sadly, Penny was nowhere to be seen at the bus stop nor inside the bus. They decided to just wait till lunch. Once the school bell rang, Ms. Simian started her lecture, or how the students call it, an everyday torture.**

 **Ms. Simian:** Alright, class. Starting today, you'll be having two new classmates that you can share your torture and torment with. (Cato and Amber went inside the classroom) Well, here are the losers now. Hurry up and introduce yourselves.

 **Cato:** Did you just call us losers?

 **The whole class:** (shocked)

 **Ms. Simian:** Yes, I did. And if you're gonna waste more time, you're gonna get detention.

 **Cato:** (sigh) oh, man. It's gonna be one heck of a school life.

 **After they introduce themselves, they found three seats empty, apparently around Gumball. One beside him and two in front of him, beside each other. Cato and Amber just sat in front of Gumball and wanting to get the session over and done with.**

* * *

 **(Lunch time)**

 **Gumball and the gang were trying to find Penny. Cato and Amber were watching them from a distance. At last, they found Penny, but with Tobias. They stood there in shock. Then Gumball came towards them.**

 **Gumball:** Sorry, but am I interrupting anything?

 **Penny:** WHA- GUMBALL?!

 **Gumball:** Care to explain, Penny?

 **Penny:** No, Gumball. Th-This is not what it looks like.

 **Gumball:** I think it is what it looks like.

 **Penny:** Okay, I like Tobias. Happy?

 **Gumball:** How could you do this to me, Penny? We had so many good times together. I got you to go through a treasure hunt.

 **Penny:** Yeah, and almost cost me my life!

 **Tobias:** Come on, man. No need to take back what you lost.

 **Gumball:** No need to barge in the argument, Tobias.

 **Tobias:** And what are you gonna do?

 **Gumball:** (Spits at Tobias)

 **Tobias:** Alright, that's it! AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!

 **Tobias was about to punch Gumball right in the face, however Cato used his "special ability", which is super speed, to block Tobias' attempt. As Tobias charged his fist towards Gumball, Cato managed to hold back Tobias' hand in the speed of light. But Tobias couldn't figure out who he was because of the hoodie and the fact that Cato is facing down.**

 **Tobias:** What the- who are you?

 **Cato:** (raising his head) I'm the new kid around here.

 **Tobias:** So who are you to stand in my way?

 **Cato:** Eventhough I'm a newbie around here, nobody messes with my bros. (Points at Gumball)

 **Cato then threw Tobias' hand to the side and did an uppercut on him, possibly causing Tobias' jaw to leave a cracking sound.**

 **Cato:** I'm gonna give you a warning, don't mess with me or my bros, or you'll be sorry.

 **Tobias then ran away from the scene. Penny followed him.**

 **Cato:** Are you alright?

 **Gumball:** What did you just do?

 **Dante:** Heh, guess you weren't joking about your super speed thing.

 **Cato:** I told you it worked.

 **Gumball:** What worked?

 **Cato:** Well, earlier today, while we were riding our skateboards...

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Dante:** Other than that, anything else happened to you before you got here?

 **Cato:** I actually lived here once, but had to move away. And believe me, lots of unbelievable things happened, like me getting hit by lightning and...

 **Dante:** WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

 **Cato:** Yeah, I got struck by lightning once.

 **Dante:** And you're still alive.

 **Cato:** Dude, I saw an article where a man got struck by lightning seven times and still breathing.

 **Dante:** Well, at least you didn't have any lightning powers.

 **Cato:** No, actually, I got a bit of a special ability because of that lightning.

 **Dante:** Like?

 **Cato:** Super speed, that's it.

 **Dante:** Really? Wait if you have super speed, then why are you riding a skateboard to school?

 **Cato:** I usually use super speed in certain occassions like in a hand to hand combat or when I'm late. It actually comes in good use if you're in a combat situation.

 **(Flashback ended)**

* * *

 **Cato:** Thus, my super speed actually came to good use.

 **Darwin:** So much for a dramatic entrance...

 **(School bell rang)**

 **Darwin:** ...but now we're gonna be late for class.

 **Cato:** Another situation where my super speed comes to good use. But everyone has to hold each other's hand.

 **Everyone:** (Holding each other's hand)

 **Cato:** Here we GO! (Super speed)

 **And with that everyone made it to class. However, there was someone who has been hiding in the shadows.**

 **?:** Tobias, this kid said he has super speed for combat. There's no way we can attack him one-on-one.

 **Tobias:** Then we'll just have to attack him by surprise.

 **?:** Oooh, like an ambush.

 **Tobias:** (sigh) Yes, like an ambush.

 **?:** Alright, but maybe tomorrow. I got extra classes today.

 **Tobias:** Ok, now hurry up and get to class. We got some planning to do.

* * *

 **(After school)**

 **Everyone was already home, but Cato was still standing in front of the house on th left side of the Wattersons' house. He then took out a locket his parents gave him when he was still little. What was shown was a picture of his family at the house with Gumball and a pink cat at the background playing with each other. Gumball then approached Cato.**

 **Gumball:** What is that?

 **Cato:** It's my locket. I was suppossed put in memories of my family in this thing.

 **Gumball:** But what happened then? And wait, is that me at the background? And who's that pink cat I'm playing with? And...

 **Cato:** (Pissed off) Ok, you like to ask a lot of questions, do ya?

 **Gumball:** Well, sorry. I was just curious.

 **Cato:** Well, let me tell you the whole story.

* * *

 **JENG JENG JENG! (Sound effect) And that is the second chapter of the story. Sorry it had to end it like this, I'm already at the fifth page, so I imagine it'll be too long for you to keep reading if I continue. And sorry if this chapter was not as good as the last. So, leave a review below and I'll get back to you soon. But, who was the mysterious student hiding in the shadows? What did Cato meant when he said "You don't remember" to Gumball? And what happened to Cato's parents? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **I own Cato and Amber**

 **Dante owns Dante Watterson**

 **Assalamualaikum and have a good day!**

 **(To be continued)**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories of The Past Part II

**Assalamualaikum and hello everybody** **. Time for the third chapter of the story. Thank you for the continued support. Now, here is the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Memories of the Past Part II**

 **(Continued from last chapter)**

 **Gumball:** What is that?

 **Cato:** It's my locket. I was suppossed put in memories of my family in this thing.

 **Gumball:** But what happened then? And wait, is that me at the background? And who's that pink cat I'm playing with? And...

 **Cato:** (Pissed off) Ok, you like to ask a lot of questions, do ya?

 **Gumball:** Well, sorry. I was just curious.

 **Cato:** Well, let me tell you the whole story.

 **Suddenly Darwin, Dante and Anais came towards them.**

 **Darwin:** Hey, guys. What are you doing here?

 **Gumball:** Cato was about to tell a story.

 **Dante:** Cool, can we listen as well?

 **Cato:** Sure, but with a crowd like this, we'd better do it inside.

 **(Inside the house)**

 **Cato:** Ok, so this is what happened. Back when I was little,I used to live beside your house. We were quite a small family back then. Just me, my parents and my sister. Then, I started growing fond of your family. We used to play with each other, building blocks, playing tag. Then, Darwin came along, when he grew legs. After that, was my little brother. We had loads of fun together. Two major things happen back when I was 7, I got shot by lightning, and we moved to Florida.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Little Cato was walking to the park for a slow walk. Though there was a thunderstorm,** **he didn't stop until he made a lap around the park. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit him, causing him to go unconscious. When he woke up...**

 **Little Cato:** Huh, where am I?

 **Cato's Mum:** You're in the hospital, sweety.

 **Cato's Dad:** That lightning didn't seem to do any damage to him, Doc. He's still alive.

 **Dr. Butt:** I couldn't understand it myself. I've never seen anyone getting hit by lightning but not having any symptoms or injuries.

 **Cato:** Okay, I think I'm hallucinating. The doctor's a butt?

 **Dr. Butt:** I've always been a butt, boy-o. (facing Cato's parents) We might need to do a cat scan before he can leave.

 **Cato's Dad:** Okay, then.

 **(After the cat scan)**

 **Dr. Butt:** Hmm..everything seems normal. Just a bit of a lightning rush but other than that he's fine.

 **Cato's Dad:** Okay, thank you, doctor.

 **Cato's Brother:** (smirk) He just said "butt".

 **(The next day)**

 **Cato was walking back from school, until some bullies showed up.**

 **Bully:** Hey, ghost boy. Time to gimme your lunch money.

 **Cato:** What?! I'm not gonna give you my lunch money.

 **Bully:** You heard him, fellas. Time to beat him up.

 **All of them charged at once. However, Cato ran and managed to avoid the assault, causing all the bullies to hit each other in the face. But something was different, he felt like he ran in the speed of light. Knowing he's still at the scene, he ran off.**

 **(The park)**

 **Cato wanted to test out what happened at school. He ran and managed to run across the park of a distance of 100 metres in less than a second. He thinks that it could be useful, but it became so bored, he only uses it for combat.**

* * *

 **(Flashback #2)**

 **Little Gumball:** Are you really going to leave us?

 **Little Cato:** Yeah, I have to follow my dad to Florida.

 **Little Gumball:** (Hugged Cato while crying) I'm gonna miss you.

 **Little Cato:** (Kneeling down) Hey, its okay. I promise I'll come back. But you have to promise that you'll remember me

 **Little Gumball:** (Still crying) O-okay, Cato.

 **Cato's Dad:** Son, its time to go.

 **Little Cato:** In a minute, dad.

 **Little Gumball:** (Continued hugging Cato) I'll miss you.

 **Little Cato:** I'm gonna miss you too.

 **Cato's Dad:** Cato!

 **Little Cato:** I'll see you later, bro.

* * *

 **(Back to the present)**

 **Cato:** And that was the last time we were in touch.

 **Everyone except Cato and Dante:** (crying from the second story)

 **Cato:** (facing Dante) What? Too sad?

 **Dante:** (shrugged)

 **Gumball:** But that didn't answer the last question, who's the pink cat?

 **Cato:** Well, that was...

 **Richard:** Kids, can you get some milk. We're out again.

 **Everyone except Cato:** Uuughhh!

 **Amber joined the party...**

 **Amber:** What's going on?

 **Cato:** I'm telling my childhood stories.

 **Amber:** Let me guess, they...

 **Cato:** ...ended up crying. Everytime.

 **Richard joined in...**

 **Richard:** So who's going?

 **Gumball:** Darwin, your turn.

 **Darwin:** Anais, you're doin it.

 **Anais:** Dante, get going and help him.

 **Cato:** How's about me and Amber go?

 **Dante:** Do you know where is the grocery store?

 **Cato:** It's just a carton of milk, we can just go to the gas station we passed by earlier today.

 **Dante:** Eh, good enough.

 **Cato:** Continue the story later.

 **Amber:** Race again?

 **Cato:** I'm up for it.

 **Cato dashed out while Amber teleported.**

* * *

 **(Gas station)**

 **Cato:** The milk just had to be at the back of the aisle.

 **Amber:** Come on, it's not that bad.

 **Cato:** Hey, the faster we get outta here, the faster I can finish the story.

 **Suddenly, a gun shot was heard.**

 **Woman:** Aaahh! It's the Pink Menace.

 **Pink Menace:** Alright, everyone on the ground, now! This gun's still filled with bullets.

 **Cato:** Should we check out what's going on?

 **Amber:** I think we should.

 **Pink Menace:** (pointing the gun at Larry) You! Get the money in the bag!

 **Cato:** I don't think so! (Dramatic Entrance!)

 **Pink Menace:** (pointing the gun at Cato) You! Get on the ground!

 **Cato:** Or what, you're gonna shoot me with that piece of junk.

 **Pink Menace:** I'm warning you! This gun is loaded and I can shoot at any time!

 **Cato:** And I'm warning YOU! (Wearing the hoodie on) I know combat!

 **Pink Menace:** Alright, that's it! (about to pull the trigger)

 **Cato:** (dashed in front of Pink Menace and took her hand which was holding the gun and raising it in the air)

 **Pink Menace:** (pulled the trigger) BANG! (noticing Cato in front of her) WHAT?!

 **Cato:** Too slow! (dropped Pink Menace on the ground and did a Kimura Lock) KIMURA LOCK!

 **Pink Menace:** AAAHHHH!

 **Cato:** (eased up the grip) I win. Amber, call the cops.

 **(30 minutes later)**

 **Cato:** This guy tried to rob the gas station with a gun.

 **Donut Sherrif:** Thank you for your help, young man. We've been chasing the Pink Menace for months, and couldn't capture her. We'll give you a $25,000 reward in return.

 **Amber:** Don't you wanna open the mask?

 **Cato:** Huh, never thought off that. (facing Donut Sherrif) Hold him.

 **Cato opened the mask, but what he saw was a totally familiar face.**

 **Cato:** Damn! LEXY!

 **Lexy:** Alright, you got me. Now just get me to jail.

 **Donut Sherrif:** With pleasure.

 **Cato:** Hold on, sir. How's about you give her to me.

 **Amber:** WHAT are you doing?

 **Cato:** (whispering) Relax, I got this.

 **Donut Sherrif:** We can't. Only way to give it to someone else is that you have to pay $25,000 and has to be a good person.

 **Cato:** Well, what do you know, you can use my reward money. Also, practically, I'm the good guy for taking her down.

 **Donut Sherrif:** (shrugs) Eh, good enough for me.

 **Cato:** Thank you, sir.

 **(While walking home)**

 **Cato:** I was totally shocked.

 **Lexy:** Why? Cause you never thought it was me?

 **Cato:** No, I've been calling you a guy this whole time and the "Pink Menace" was a girl.

 **Amber:** That's the least of our worries.

* * *

 **(Back home)**

 **Richard:** Where are those two?

 **Dante:** Don't worry they'll be back soon.

 **Nicole:** How's about you kids find them?

 **(Ding Dong)**

 **Cato:** Hey, guys.

 **Richard:** (ran to the door) Did you get the milk?

 **Amber:** (smiling) Here you go.

 **Richard:** Ooohh, thank you.

 **Cato:** No, thank you. Along the way, we found someone. Mrs. W, this might be important to you.

 **Nicole:** What's wrong, Cato?

 **Cato:** Remember this face (Revealing Lexy behind her)

 **Nicole:** Oh my GOSH! LEXY?!

 **Gumball:** Uuummm, who is this?

 **Cato:** (showing the picture in his locket) Gumball, this is your long lost twin sister, Lexy. The one who played with you while you're still a baby.

 **Lexy:** (shy) Hi.

 **Gumball:** Oh my gosh! So you were my twin sister?

 **Lexy:** Yeah, before I was kidnapped.

 **Nicole:** I am so sorry, Lexy. I promise it won't happen again.

 **Cato:** We found her robbing a gas station.

Nicole: What?! You're a thief now!

 **Lexy:** No! I learned my lesson. I'm sorry.

 **Dante:** I'm sure you don't know the three of us. I'm Dante.

 **Darwin:** I'm Darwin. Nice to meet you.

 **Anais:** And I'm Anais.

 **Lexy:** Hi. Nice to meet you.

 **Cato:** I just realised, where's Endo and Kira. I haven't seen them for the whole day.

 **Darwin:** They'll be back later. But now, it's time for dinner.

 **They all ate with great joy of the return of Lexy. However, the student in the shadows is still spying them.**

 **?:** Man, now they have a skilled thief in the group. Better tell Tobias about this.

* * *

 **(In the bedroom)  
**

 **Gumball was looking beat after today.**

 **Cato:** Long day, huh?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, I'm knowing stuff too quickly now. First, it was you being here for me, then your super speed, and now this.

 **Cato:** I know how it feels, bro. Imagine, you just moved into a friend's house and you know a lot of stuff about their family in just a couple of days.

 **Gumball:** Somehow, I believe that we're gonna have a big adventure together. All of us.

 **Cato:** Yeah, adventure of a school life.

 **Gumball:** Oh well, another busy day tomorrow. Good night.

 **Cato:** Good night, bro.

* * *

 **And there is the third chapter of the story. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you see any way I can better my skills, please put a respectful review. Also, to those who have ideas on my stories, you can PM me first and I'll think about it, but it has to be about a school life. But, the mysterious student in the shadows is still unknown. Will we find out in the next chapter. Stay tuned to find out. Assalamualaikum and have a nice day.**

 **I own Cato and Amber**

 **Dante Watterson owns Dante**

 **Lexboss owns Lexy**


	4. Chapter 4: Bully Beatdown

**Assalamualaikum and hello everybody** **. The fourth chapter of the story is here. Maybe the answer to the question of the mysterious person is in this chapter. Thank you for the continued support. Now, here is the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Bully** **Beatdown**

 **The next day, in class before school, Tobias and Banana Joe were...**

 **Tobias:** Where is she?

 **Banana Joe:** Relax, man. She'll be here any minute.

 **?:** (ran inside the classroom) Sorry I'm late. I was spying on the new kid. Trying to figure out what else he has.

 **Banana Joe:** (facing ?) About time you showed up, Jamie.

 **? (Jamie):** Hey, its not that easy spying on a family of a person you like.

 **Tobias:** You gotta put Dante aside, Jamie. We gotta focus on our main objective.

 **Jamie:** (blushing when she heard "Dante")

 **Banana Joe:** Busted.

 **Jamie:** Whatever, let's get this over with.

 **Meanwhile, Dante and Cato were walking in the halls.**

 **Cato:** (singing Heart of A Warrior) I've been down, I've been out, and I bled. I got the heart of a warrior, the heart of a warrior. I never back down

 **Dante:** You really like that song?

 **Cato:** Yeah, I found it from a game called WWE 2K15

 **Dante:** So you like WWE?

 **Cato:** Yeah, I'm just waiting for Wrestlemania to come.

 **Dante:** How's about you and me play WWE later?

 **Cato:** You have that game?

 **Dante:** Yeah, man. Sadly, I got no one to play with.

 **Cato:** Then, looks like you found yourself a gaming partner.

 **Back to the trio's conversation...**

 **Tobias:** And that's the plan. You in?

 **Banana Joe:** I'm in.

 **Jamie:** I'll give it a shot.

 **Dante:** (comes in the classroom with Cato) Hey, Jamie.

 **Jamie:** (blushing) Oh, hi, Dante.

 **Dante:** What are you guys doing?

 **Banana Joe:** Study group.

 **Tobias:** (seeing Cato sitting on his chair, doing his work)

 **Dante:** (noticing Tobias) Hey, Tobias. What are you looking at?

 **Tobias:** Nothing.

 **School bell rang, and everyone went inside the classroom and started studying. Gumball, Darwin, and Amber were walking inside the classroom. Suddenly, Amber was excited when she saw Carrie sitting behind her seat.**

 **Amber:** Hi, Carrie!

 **Carrie:** Oh my gosh, Amber?! What are you doing here? I thought you lived in Florida.

 **Amber:** Me and Cato live at Gumball's house now.

 **Cato:** (looking up from his work and noticing Amber and Carrie talking beside him) Hey, Amber. Who's this?

 **Amber:** Oh, that's right. You don't know each other. (Facing Carrie) Carrie, this is Cato. (Facing Cato) Cato, this is Carrie, my other cousin.

 **Cato:** I'm starting to wonder how many cousins do you have.

 **Amber:** Just her and Kira.

 **Carrie:** Nice to meet you.

 **Cato:** Nice to meet you too.

 **(Lunch time)**

 **Gumball, Darwin, Dante, Cato, and Amber went to look for Penny, trying to sort things out. Of course, she's still sitting with Tobias.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, Penny.

 **Penny:** What do you want this time?

 **Gumball:** I just wanna say I'm sorry Penny, if you don't like me then so be it, but at least accept my apology.

 **Penny:** No, I won't. You bring me bad luck whenever you're around me. I hate you. Get outta my sight.

 **Gumball:** (heart broken)

 **Cato:** (thoughts) Damn, that's cold.

 **Penny:** What are you still doing here?

 **Gumball:** I'm not leaving till you accept my apology.

 **Penny:** (pissed off) Tobias, settle him.

 **Tobias:** With pleasure, milady. (walking towards Gumball)

 **Cato:** (stood in front of Gumball) You ain't doing the same mistake, are ya?

 **Tobias:** Get outta the way, I got someone else to beat up.

 **Cato:** You want him, (pointing at Gumball) you gotta go through ME! (pointing at himself)

 **Tobias:** Okay, how's about we fight this out. Later at 4 pm. Behind the school.

 **Cato:** I accept any challenges I face.

 **Tobias:** Alright, then its settled. (facing Gumball) You got lucky this time, pussy cat. Let's go, Penny. (leaves the cafeteria with Penny)

 **Gumball:** Thanks for the save.

 **Cato:** It's what bros do. Help each other out.

* * *

 **(4 pm, behind the school)**

 **Everyone was waiting for Cato to come. They were eager to see the fight. Tobias was starting to get angry because Cato didn't show up.**

 **Tobias:** Where is he?!

 **Cato:** (busting out of the door behind the school while Gumball was holding a boombox playing "Heart of A Warrior") Alright, let's go!

 **Tobias:** Finally, I was waiting for you to show up. Now let's get started.

 **Everyone else:** Fight! Fight! Fight!

 **Cato:** Alright then.

 **Cato punched Tobias at the face, then at the stomach causing him to bend down, then he hit him with his knee causing him to get back up. Finally, he did an uppercut on his chin causing Tobias to fall backwards.**

 **Cato:** Come on, bro. That all you got.

 **Cato walked towards him, but Tobias did a sweep kick, causing Cato to fall down. Cato got back up and did a German Suplex on Tobias. He's started to have enough.**

 **Tobias:** That's it! Jamie! Banana Joe! Tina!

 **Jamie, Banana Joe and Tina started surrounding Cato. Tobias laughed.**

 **Tobias:** Hahaha! Not so tough now, are ya?

 **Cato:** I've faced ambush many times. (wearing his hoodie)

 **Tobias:** Come on, you wanna wear your hoodie at a time like this?

 **Cato:** This is how I beat up people who ambushed me. (scary voice) Brutal Rage Mode!

 **Everyone, even the spectators were frightened by that.**

 **Cato:** Come on, you want some, then come get some.

 **Tobias:** You heard him. let's beat him up.

 **Banana Joe and Jamie started running towards Cato. However, Cato blocked both of their attacks. He took Banana Joe and threw him towards Jamie. Both of them were knocked out. Then, Tina started charging at Cato. Cato jumped onto Tina and did a Knock-Out move on Tina. Tina was paralysed and fell down. Tobias got scared by this. Cato managed to knock out 3 people in one shot. Cato took Tobias's hand and threw him to the wall. Cato was about to unleash his finishing move. He threw Tobias a small distance away from the wall and bounced off the wall towards Tobias and punched him senseless while doing a pin in those WWE matches. Everyone started counting.**

 **Everyone:** 1! 2! 3! (cheered)

 **Cato:** (stand up) I'm gonna say it again, don't mess with me or my bros, or you'll be sorry. Next time you mess with us, the fight that happened today is gonna end the same way. (smiling)

 **Cato jumped up and started doing a victory lap around the crowd. Gumball continued playing Heart of A Warrior in the boombox. Everything was going good, until Ms. Simian came.**

 **Ms. Simian:** Hey, what's going here?

 **Cato:** Everyone, scatter.

 **Everyone started running around, trying to run away. The only ones left were Tina, Jamie, Banana Joe, and Tobias lying on the ground, injured.**

 **(In the hallway)**

 **Gumball, Darwin, Dante, Cato, and Amber were panting from the escape.**

 **Gumball:** Dude, what was that?

 **Cato:** Depends, the "Brutal Rage" or the finisher?

 **Gumball:** Both.

 **Cato:** Well, the "Brutal Rage" thing is just a feeling when I get angry in combat. The finisher is when I grab an opponent and throw him to a wall, then I throw him a short distance away from the wall, bounce off the wall, and WHAM! Punch him senseless with a pin combo. I like to call it "Springboard Punch Crossbody"

 **Darwin:** Wow, that was awesome.

 **Cato:** Thanks, now let's go home before we get into trouble.

 **After a tiring day at school, they decided to go home.**

* * *

 **And that's the fourth chapter. A few things we might have learned about Cato: He has a "Brutal Rage" mode, and he has a finisher that can knock people unconscious. Sorry, if I made some mistakes on the chapter. Also, if you see any mistakes, please review, politely and respectfully. I'd really appreciate it. If you guys don't understand Cato's finisher, I'll draw a comic about the fight at DeviantArt. Look at my bio if you wanna know my DeviantArt account. Assalamualaikum and have a good day.**

 **I own Cato and Amber**

 **Dante Watterson owns Dante**


	5. Chapter 5 : Fresh Starts

**Assalamualaikum and hello everybody** **. Sorry for the hiatus. I was representing my school for the Chess Districts recently. Alhamdulillah, my team got second place. Anyways, here is the fifth chapter of the story. Review below and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Fresh Starts**

 **The next day went a bit calmly. Best of all, no bullies to fight with. Looks like they've learned their lesson. But Gumball was feeling down, since he's lost his girlfriend. He sat on his chair beside Carrie.**

 **Carrie:** Hey, Gumball. Still bummed out?

 **Gumball:** Yeah. Now I'm wondering what to do with my life?

 **Carrie:** Come on. You're saying like you have no reason to live anymore. Just go and do stuff with your freinds and that new kid you always hang out with.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, I'll do that later. But I'm still wondering, why now? Why not before we even started.

 **Carrie:** There's no need to think about the things you lost. You just gotta move on with your life. Besides, there are other fishes in the sea.

 **Gumball:** (thoughts) Good thing Darwin's not here yet. (talking) Hold on, why are you the one comforting me? Usually, it'd be someone who I'm close to.

 **Carrie:** (blushing) Um, cuz I care for you. Its what friends are for.

 **Gumball:** Well, thanks for caring for me, Carrie.

 **Gumball stood closer to her and did a quick hug. Carrie blushed at this act. They broke up, Gumball looking at Carrie's red face.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Cato:** (leaning against the wall)Are you done yet, Dante?

 **Dante:** Hold up, still got a few stuff to take.

 **Darwin:** His locker's almost the size of our room.

 **Cato:** Heh, you tellin me.

 **Suddenly, Cato saw someone that caught his eye. A humanoid standing at the end of the hallway. Then, Dante got up.**

 **Dante:** Alright, now we can go.

 **Cato:** Hey, you see that guy, over there?

 **Darwin:** Yeah, though I don't know who he is. Guess its another new student.

 **The humanoid went out of sight**

 **Cato:** Come on, let's see where he's going. Maybe we get to see which class is he in.

 **They all followed the humanoid, but just when they got around the corner, they found no one in particular. Just a hallway filled with students and no one looking like what they saw.**

 **Dante:** Wow, we lost him fast.

 **Cato:** Well, nevermind then. Let's get to class, Gumball must be waiting.

* * *

 **Later in class.**

 **Ms. Simian:** Alright, class. Today we're gonna have another new student in class, so try not to be a bother to him, or you'll end up like Tobias.

 **Suddenly, a hole opened up on top of the front of the class and the new student landed with one knee and fist on the floor. The new student was wearing a hoodie, so the other students couldn't see who he was. He stood up in front of the class.**

 **Ms. Simian:** Alright, mysterious person from the sky, introduce yourself.

 **Lexy:** (whispering to Gumball) This is the new kid?

 **Gumball:** Looks like it.

 **The mysterious student opens his hoodie, leaving Cato, Darwin, and Dante in shock. It was the humanoid that they lost earlier.**

 **Cato, Darwin and Dante:** Damn!

 **Humanoid:** Hello, everyone. My name is Ivan Rica. I'm 14 this year.

 **Ms. Simian:** Alright, Ivan. Take your seat and hurry up. I got better things to do.

 **Ivan went to the back and sat on a chair between the window and Cato. Cato greeted him and wanted to shake hands with him.**

 **Cato:** Hi, I'm Cato. Nice to meet you.

 **Ivan:** Nice to meet you too.

 **Ms. Simian:** Alright, you two. You don't wanna have your first detention on your first week here.

 **After that, the class went on as usual.**

* * *

 **Lunch time...**

 **Gumball and the gang had lunch together, until Ivan came.**

 **Ivan:** Hi, guys. Mind if I sit with you?

 **Dante:** Sure, no problem.

 **Ivan:** (sat down)

 **Lexy:** So, Ivan. Where are you from?

 **Ivan:** I'm from the 5th dimension.

 **Amber:** Wow, seriously. You must have some kind of powers.

 **Ivan:** (facing Amber) You're a ghost, right?

 **Amber:** Yeah...

 **Ivan:** I almost have the same powers as you, going through solid objects, teleport using a portal, you name it.

 **Cato:** That's cool, bro.

 **Ivan:** Do any of you have any powers?

 **Cato:** Just me, I got super speed.

 **Ivan:** Awesome, man. We should race some day.

 **Cato:** Okay.

 **Suddenly, Teri came.**

 **Teri:** Hi, everyone.

 **Lexy:** Hi, Teri. What's up?

 **Teri:** Just keepin away from Penny for a few days. After Tobias was injured badly from the fight yesterday, I thought that Penny would need some alone time.

 **Cato:** (feeling offended) In my defence, Tobias wanted to fight. I just went with the flow.

 **Teri:** Don't worry, Cato. I'm not blaming you. (noticed Ivan) Oh, hi. You must be that new student who fell from the sky.

 **Ivan:** Actually I just teleported.

 **Teri:** In any which way, that was an awesome entrance. By the way, I'm Teri. Nice to meet you.

 **Teri smiling and greeting and complimenting his entrance caused Ivan to blush. Everyone noticed this, even Teri.**

 **Ivan:** Um..Nice to meet you too.

 **Teri:** Oh, well. Gotta head back to class. (facing Ivan) Hope you get used to studying here.

 **Ivan's still blushing.**

 **Cato:** (waving his hand in front of Ivan's face) Hey, bro. Bro. (punched Ivan at the face)

 **Ivan:** Ow, what was that for?

 **Cato:** You kept staring at Teri like you like her, that was what it was for.

 **Ivan:** What? I'm not in love.

 **Dante:** Yeah, you are. You're still blushing.

 **(School bell rings)**

 **Darwin:** Well, time to get back to class. Talk about saved by the bell, Ivan. Haha.

 **Ivan:** Alright, alright. Let's just get to class.

 **After that, they went to class as always.**

* * *

 **And there's the fifth chapter. Again, sorry for the hiatus. And I have some breaking news. I won't be accepting anymore OCs until further notice. I'm kinda packed with them at the moment. Also, as you notice, Lexy and Amber are finally in the story. Yeah, I figured it was time they'd be the ones talking in the story. Anyways, hope you stay tuned. The next chapter will be out in a few short weeks (if there's no hiatus)**

 **I own Cato and Amber**

 **Dante Watterson owns Dante**

 **lexboss owns Lexy**

 **Mega DMX owns Ivan**

 **Assalamualaikum and have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6: Soccer Club

**Assalamualaikum and hello everybody** **. Time for the sixth chapter of the story. However, I predict that this chapter will be a bit shorter than the others. Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Soccer Club**

 **(Continue from the last chapter)**

 **After class ended, the gang waited for Dante to finish up taking notes...again.**

 **Dante:** Hold it. Almost done.

 **Ivan:** Is he always this slow to take notes.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, this is kinda a daily routine.

 **Dante:** Okay, done.

 **Lexy:** Finally, now let's go. Clubs are about to start soon.

 **Cato and Ivan:** We have clubs?

 **Darwin:** Well, we do, but you two, Amber, and Gumball don't.

 **Dante:** How's about you join my club, the soccer club. We're accepting anyone who has the interest.

 **Cato:** We'll take a look later. As for Amber, she would most likely join Carrie's club, whatever it is.

 **Ivan:** What about you, Gumball?

 **Gumball:** Maybe I'll go club hunting first, you guys go ahead.

 **Cato:** Alright then. Let's go guys.

 **They all left to they're respected clubs. Cato and Ivan decided to wait for Dante to finish up with his locker.**

 **Cato:** I'm starting to get worried about you, Dante.

 **Dante:** Hey, you haven't seen the size of my locker. I have to put in my head just to get a full view.

 **Ivan:** Whatever, let's go. We're late.

 **They ran all the way to the school field as warm up. Once they got there, they saw Jamie warming up with Amber. Cato was a bit angry to see Jamie with her.**

 **Cato:** Amber, why are you with her?

 **Amber:** Don't worry, Cato. She learned her lesson.

 **Jamie:** Yeah, sorry, Cato.

 **Dante:** Hey, Jamie. Warming up early.

 **Jamie:** Well, yeah. We're gonna play a match later, right?

 **Dante:** Yeah, but we're gonna do it at a futsal court.

 **Ivan:** (whispering to Cato) Why does Dante look really close to her?

 **Cato:** Actually, even I don't know.

 **Dante:** (facing the two) This might seem unbelievable, but we both kinda like each other.

 **Ivan:** Wow, okay then.

 **Cato:** (tapping Dante's shoulder) I'm so sorry for you.

 **Dante:** Don't worry, bro. She's cool.

 **Cato:** No, I meant I'm sorry for attacking your girlfriend the other day.

 **Dante:** Nah, its okay. So we ready to play.

 **Everyone:** YEAH!

* * *

 **After the game, they sat and rest on a bench at the side of the futsal court.**

 **Cato:** It's no fun when you're playing a game with only five people.

 **Ivan:** Yeah, let's just hope more people would join. And we won 1 - 0 thanks to Cato's bicycle kick.

 **Dante:** Heh, don't get to cocky. And we made this group about a couple weeks ago, so it's still in the growing phase.

 **Amber:** Well, the sun is coming down. We better get home.

 **Suddenly Gumball came, panting...**

 **Cato:** What happened. You found a club to join?

 **Gumball:** I got kicked out of every club.

 **Dante:** Even the reject club?

 **Gumball:** Even the reject club.

 **Ivan:** You can join us if you'd like. But we're done for the day, so maybe next time.

 **Gumball:** Okay, then. I'll just join you guys.

 **At the background were Amber and Jamie about to walk home.**

 **Amber:** Guys, are you coming or not?

 **Dante:** We're coming. (facing the boys) We better go home now.

 **Ivan:** Alright. Oh, I just remembered. Tomorrow's Saturday, right?

 **Cato:** Yeah, why?

 **Ivan:** Well, you mind showing me around town? This is still my first day here.

 **Gumball:** Sure, why wouldn't me.

 **Cato:** Cool, you can show me around as well.

 **Dante:** Alright, then. Tomorrow, we're gonna go for a tour around Elmore.

 **Ivan:** Okay, then. I'd better go now. My mom would freak if I stayed out late. See ya tomorrow, guys.

 **Everyone except Ivan:** Bye.

 **Dante:** Let's go home.

 **Cato and Gumball:** (nodding) Okay.

 **And they all went home.**

* * *

 **So how're you liking the story so far. Hope it gets better after every chapter. And sorry if the chapter's a little bit too small. Anyways, review on what you think below. And I'll see you on the next chapter.**

 **I own Cato and Amber**

 **Dante Watterson owns Dante**

 **Mega DMX owns Ivan**

 **Assalamualaikum and have a nice day. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Chillin' With My Friends

**Assalamualaikum and hello everybody** **. Time for the seventh chapter of the story. Again, thank you for the continued support. Now, here is the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Chillin' With My Friends**

 **It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Everyone is already up for the tour around Elmore. Everyone was eating breakfast, except Cato, who was watching TV. Gumball just finished up eating and headed towards Cato.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, Cato. You don't wanna eat?

 **Cato:** I already did, way before you guys got up.

 **Gumball:** What time do you normally wake up?

 **Cato:** Around 6.30. I get up, take a shower, have breakfast, and sometimes I would practice on my guitar.

 **Gumball:** Wait, you have a guitar?

 **Cato:** Yeah, it was beside the bed. It's really hard to miss.

 **Gumball:** Well, I missed it.

 **Cato:** Heheh.

 **Gumball:** Mind playing it for awhile. We still got time to kill.

 **Cato:** Sure, let me get it first.

 **Cato dashed upstairs to get his guitar. Once he got there, he was still thinking about how Gumball missed it. He then dashed downstairs, only to see everyone sitting in front of the TV.**

 **Cato:** Woah, that was fast.

 **Darwin:** What was?

 **Cato:** I went to get my guitar for one second and you guys suddenly popped up in front of the TV.

 **Dante:** We heard you were gonna play a guitar, so we finished up quickly.

 **Cato:** I didn't expect it to be this fast.

 **Gumball:** Come on, man. Have a seat.

 **Cato walked towards the sofa and sat on it. Right at the moment, the doorbell rang. Gumball went to get the door, only to find Ivan standing outside.**

 **Gumball:** Talk about perfect timing.

 **Ivan:** Why? What's going on? And why is Cato holding a guitar?

 **Lexy:** Cato's gonna play something for us before we go.

 **Ivan:** Nice, by the way, I brought my skateboard, just like you asked, but mind if I ask, why?

 **Gumball:** Well, we're obviously not gonna go around Elmore by foot, and my mom took the car to work, so we're gonna have to use what we have.

 **Ivan:** Eh, good enough.

 **Amber:** Come on in.

 **Ivan went inside and sat on the floor in front of Cato.**

 **Cato:** So, I'm gonna need someone to sing for me.

 **Dante:** Why?

 **Cato:** Because, I don't really sing that much, I only rap.

 **Gumball:** Okay, how about I sing.

 **Cato:** Alright, what song you want me to play?

 **Gumball:** Try playing Stitches.

 **Cato:** Alright, but only the chorus part.

 **Gumball:** Okay.

 **Cato started strumming his guitar while Gumball sang towards the tempo. Everyone else just clapped to the beat of the song.**

 **Gumball:**

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

 **Cato stopped playing his guitar as Gumball finished the chorus. Everyone clapped to their performance.**

 **Gumball:** That was awesome, dude.

 **Cato:** Yeah, nice singing too. Alright, we set to go?

 **Everyone:** YEAH!

 **They went to their respective vehicles and rode off. Dante, Cato, and Ivan brought their skateboards, Gumball and Darwin brought their bikes, while Lexy brought her old roller skates. Amber just flew with them.**

* * *

 **It was 12 o'clock and they have almost finished up the tour, now they are having lunch at Joyful Burger's.**

 **Gumball:** Well, that was a good tour so far.

 **Ivan:** We've gone around the school for almost six times, I thought you were getting us lost on purpose.

 **Gumball:** I usually get lost around the school block anyway.

 **Cato:** Well, where else are there left?

 **Dante:** Well, just one left actually. Its that hill over there. (pointing to a hill through the window) It's called Elmore Hill. It's got one of the best views of Elmore.

 **Cato:** Okay, just let me wash my hands and we can go.

 **Gumball:** Me too.

 **Darwin:** Hey, wait for me.

 **Just as they left, Lexy noticed Amber changing from having legs to a ghost tail.**

 **Lexy:** Hey, Amber. I've been meaning to ask you, how do you change from legs to a ghost tail like that? You've been doing that for quite a while now.

 **Amber:** Oh, that. Its just something that happens when you hit ghost puberty. Its happens to all ghosts, like me, Kira, and Carrie.

 **Lexy:** Huh, never thought of that.

 **Gumball:** Come on, you two. You don't wanna get left behind.

 **Lexy:** Come on, let's go.

* * *

 **They all made it to Elmore Hill, the view was amazing and the breeze was cooling.**

 **Cato:** Wow, this place is amazing!

 **Gumball:** Yeah, we sometimes come here.

 **Ivan:** We could use this place to hangout sometimes. You know, just chillin, play a bit of games, have a party someday. This place is perfect.

 ** **Amber:**** Great idea, Ivan.

 **Dante:** Huh, never thought of that.

 **Lexy:** The view sure is beautiful from up here. Maybe it is a good idea.

 **Cato:** Gumball, your thoughts?

 **Gumball:** Eh, why not.

 **Cato:** Then it's settled. This is our new hangout.

* * *

 **They hung out there the whole day, they didn't notice that it was almost sundown. They were enjoying the beautiful sunset.**

 **Amber:** Wow, the sunset looks beautiful from up here.

 **Lexy:** Yeah, it's very nice.

 **Ivan:** And, the sun is down. I better get home. My mom would kill me if I'm home after dark.

 **Cato:** Alright, see you at school on Monday.

 **Ivan:** Alright.

 **Ivan opened a portal to his home and said goodbye to everyone.**

 **Darwin:** I think we should go home too.

 **Gumball:** Okay, then. Let's go!

 **After that they went home and decided to take an early nap after a long day going around town and relaxing at their new hangout. However, Cato and Gumball were talking about Ivan.**

 **Cato:** Hey, Gumball. Ever noticed that we became more fond of Ivan ever since he got here?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, but who knows, it might be the start of a new friendship.

 **Cato:** Heh, hope it stays that way.

 **Gumball:** Good night, Cato.

 **Cato:** Good night, Gumball.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review below and I'll get back to you when needed.**

 **I own Cato and Amber**

 **Dante Watterson owns Dante**

 **lexboss owns Lexy**

 **Mega DMX owns Ivan**

 **The TAWOG guys owns the TAWOG characters.**

 **Assalamualaikum and have a nice day. :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome To The WolfPac

**Assalamualaikum and hey everyone. Not much to say, so I present to you chapter eight. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Welcome To The WolfPac**

 **(Sunday)**

 **Cato was on the sofa playing his guitar, until his friends comes down the stairs and saw him play.**

 **Gumball:** Morning, Cato. What are you doin.

 **Cato:** Practising my guitar.

 **Dante:** Oh, I just remembered. There's gonna be a "Battle of the Bands" competition on Monday to determine the band for Elmore Jr. High.

 **Cato:** What,Really? Why are you telling us now?

 **Dante:** Sorry, I know this yesterday while we were at Joyful Burger's. But we were having so much fun at Elmore Hill, I completely forgot about it. You wanna join our band? You said you would think about it yesterday.

 **Cato:** Sure, but I need to know how good you guys are.

 **Darwin:** Alright, follow us.

 **Cato followed Gumball, Darwin and Dante down the basement. There was a microphone stand, a keyboard and a drum set.**

 **Cato:** Well, who plays what instrument?

 ** **Darwin:**** I play the drums, Gumball sings on the mike, and Dante plays the keyboard.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, we play as a band but we can't really show our talent to our friends because we don't have a guitarist.

 **Cato:** Well, you got one now. Let's try play a song.

 **When they looked behind, they saw the whole family was in the basement, except Nicole since she'd be off to work by now. They were very surprised by this.**

 **Gumball:** What are you guys doing here?

 **Endo:** We heard that you were gonna play a song, so we decided to come down here.

 **Amber:** We wanted to see you guys play a song together with Cato.

 **Cato:** Oh well, we managed to gather them, might as well give 'em a show.

 **They got ready with their gear and prepared themselves.**

 **Gumball:** So, what song you wanna play.

 **Cato:** How about we play "Sweet Victory".

 **Gumball:** Alright, here we go. On your lead, Dante.

 **Dante nodded and started playing the keyboard. Gumball started singing the lyrics.**

 **Gumball:**  
The winner takes all,  
It's the thrill of one more kill,  
The last one to fall...  
Will never sacrifice their will.

 **Darwin started playing his drums while Cato started playing his electric guitar.**

Don't ever look back,  
On the world closing in,  
Be on the attack,  
With your wings in the wind.  
Oh the games will begin.

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory.  
And it's ours for the taking,  
It's ours for the fight.  
And it's sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet victory.  
(Yeah)

And the one whose last to fall,  
The winner takes all.

We don't win no silver,  
Oh we only lose the gold,  
You push with a fever,  
And your time keeps going on.

Against all the odds,  
Against all your pain,  
Your backs on the wall with no-one to blame,  
Wild hearts won't get tamed.

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet victory (oh)  
It's ours for the taking,  
It's ours for the fight,  
And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory.  
And the one whose last to fall,  
The winner takes all.

 **Cato starts playing a wicked guitar solo...**

And the one whose last to fall.  
Sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet victory.  
It's ours for the taking,  
It's ours for the fight.  
And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory.  
And the one whose last to fall,  
The winner takes all.

 **Everyone clapped their hands to the performance.**

 **Cato:** Nice work there, guys.

 **Dante:** We could say the same to you.

 **Richard:** Alright, alright. Settle down. Let's just take this conversation outside. This place is very scary.

 **Darwin:** Dad, it's our own basement. (Richard ran off)

 **Kira:** Come on, guys.

 **Cato:** By the way, what's your band name?

 **Gumball:** Oh, that's, well, it's...

 **Dante:** (enthusiastic) ...WOLFPAC!

 **Darwin:** (saw Cato confused) It was Dante's idea.

 **Dante:** Hey, at least I came up with a band name.

 **Cato:** No, don't worry. It's a good band name.

 **Gumball:** So, you wanna join us?

 **Cato:** Sure. After you guys played fantastically, I'd be more than happy to play with you guys.

 **Dante:** Great. Welcome to the WolfPac!

 **Cato:** So, since this competition's tomorrow, we should be prepared. But maybe at a different place.

 **Darwin:** Hey, we can bring it to Elmore Hill we went yesterday.

 **Gumball:** You sure? I mean, how are we supposed to move all of our stuff there?

 **Cato:** I have an idea.

* * *

 **First, they ate breakfast, then, in about 9 am, Ivan popped up in their basement.**

 **Ivan:** So you mean to tell me that you want me to ope a portal to Elmore Hill to move your equipment?

 **Cato:** Yeah, that's pretty much it.

 **Dante:** Can you do it?

 **Ivan:** Yeah, I can. But on one condition. I get to see you guys play.

 **Gumball:** Sure, no problem. I'll go tell mom and dad first.

 **Ivan opened up a portal to Elmore Hill, and in just ten minutes they finished up taking the gear to Elmore Hill, with some stuff they brought for special occasions.**

 **Ivan:** Alright, let's see you guys play.

 **Cato:** Alright, guys. Just like earlier.

 **They played the same song as they did earlier. They practised there till 12 pm and headed back home.**

* * *

 **Damn, these chapters seem like getting smaller and smaller after every chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let's hope the next chapter is longer. Anyway, I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**

 **I own Cato and Amber**

 **Dante Watterson owns Dante**

 **Mega DMX owns Ivan**

 **ArcLightFire owns Endo and Kira**

 **Ben Bocquelet owns TAWOG characters**

 **Assalamualaikum and have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9: Followed

**Assalamualaikum and hello everybody. Ninth chapter, never thought it would go this far without any bad reviews. Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Followed**

 **It was the same Sunday afternoon and the WolfPac was still practising their performance at Elmore Hill. After for quite some time, they decided to take a break. They needed something to eat and drink.**

 **Dante:** Damn, I'm thirsty.

 **Darwin:** Yeah, me too. And we haven't had lunch yet.

 **Ivan:** How about me and Cato go buy something at Joyful Burger.

 **Gumball:** Sure, we can rest up here and enjoy the view for a while.

 **Cato:** Alright, then. Let's go. Race ya there?

 **Ivan:** Um, no. I just wanna walk there.

 **Cato:** Fine, suite yourself.

* * *

 **Ivan and Cato were at the mall trying to find Joyful Burger. Whilst that, they were talking about how Cato's week in Elmore.**

 **Cato:** And that's how it happened.

 **Ivan:** Wow, wouldn't think that you would get shot by lightning.

 **Cato:** Well, it happened.

 **Suddenly they felt a strange presence in the crowd around them, as if there is someone following them.**

 **Cato:** You feel that?

 **Ivan:** Yeah, someone's following us.

 **Cato:** You got a plan to get us out of this?

 **Ivan:** I'll create a diversion, then you super speed to a spot where we can meet up. I'll teleport there.

 **Cato:** Okay, but where?

 **Ivan:** (noticed Joyful Burger at the end of the road) There's Joyful Burger, we'll meet up there.

 **Cato:** Okay, on your lead.

 **Ivan took out a small grey pill from his pocket and threw it in the air. Once the pill hit the ground, it created a huge puff of smoke, causing everyone to go into a panic. Now's the chance to get the heck outta there.**

 **Ivan:** Now, RUN!

 **Ivan opened up a portal to Joyful Burger while Cato just dashed to it. They have successfully got anyone who was following them out of their tail.**

 **Cato:** Alright, after we get lunch, I'm gonna follow you through the portal.

 **Ivan:** Agreed.

* * *

 **(Follower's side of the story)**

 **He/She was following them since they got in the mall. He/She is working for someone, since he is talking to a walkie talkie.**

 **The person he's/she's working for:** Don't lose those two. They might be the key to getting our revenge.

 **Follower:** Don't worry, I won't.

 **Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke out of nowhere, and it caused the follower to collapse and cough with low visibility. Once the smoke clears, the two boys vanished.**

 **Follower:** I lost them.

* * *

 **Cato and Ivan came back to Elmore Hill through Ivan's teleportation. They told the entire thing that happened. They seemed to care less, so they ate lunch and went back to practising. Once they were done, they put back the gear in the basement, with the help of Ivan opening a portal. They came out of the basement only to see Dante, Lexy, Endo, Amber and Kira watching the news.**

 **Gumball:** What's going on? It's rare to see you guys watching the news.

 **Lexy:** Because this news involves Cato and Ivan.

 **Once they heard Lexy's words, they watched the news with them. It looked like about 30 minutes after the smoke Ivan made cleared.**

 **Micr-O-Phone:** We're here in Elmore Mall, where a smoke bomb tragedy happened. It happened in around 1:30 PM and several were coughing badly to this.

 **The camera man was zooming in the paramedics area who are trying to treat the victims of the smoke. One of them was a familiar face. Banana Joe! They tried to put the pieces together and they have come to a conclusion that Tobias and his friends are out for revenge. They decided to tell everyone.**

 **Cato:** That looks like Joe over there.

 **Gumball:** Wait, didn't you guys said that you threw that bomb?

 **Ivan:** One, it's not a bomb, it was just a small pill, two, we did that because we had a feeling that someone is following us.

 **Cato:** And since Joe's one of the people who were treated by the paramedics, we can assume that he was the one following us.

 **Ivan:** And try to figure out, why is he following us?

 **Dante:** Dunno, why?

 **Cato:** What we can say for now, he's trying to get revenge for Tobias, and he might not be alone. Take a closer look on what's beside him.

 **They looked closer and noticed Banana Joe holding a walkie talkie in his hand.**

 **Kira:** That's a walkie talkie, isn't it?

 **Cato:** Exactly.

 **Ivan:** So what we can say for now is that, Banana Joe is helping Tobias to get revenge by getting info of our daily basis.

 **Darwin:** So what if they know our daily basis?

 **Cato:** Then, they can plan, when, where and how they'll get revenge on us.

 **Gumball:** Guess we'll have to be on our guard again.

 **Amber:** Hold on, how does Ivan know that Tobias is trying to get revenge?

 **Ivan:** Cato told me the whole story from when he started in Elmore till the point we thought we were followed.

 **Endo:** For a kid, you know a lot about detective stuff.

 **Cato:** One fact about him, he watches to many NCIS shows.

 **Ivan:** No, I don't. (thoughts) How did he find out.

 **Cato:** Well, tomorrow's a big day, let's hope its not a bad day.

 **Ivan:** I gotta go. See ya tomorrow. Good luck on the competition.

 **Ivan opened a portal home and left. Cato and Dante, however, went to bed early, while the others went back to their regular basis.**

* * *

 **Damn, it was very tiring trying to figure out the storyline of this chapter. Anyway, drop a review down here, and the next chapter will be out soon. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I own Cato and Amber**

 **Dante Watterson owns Dante**

 **lexboss owns Lexy**

 **ArcLightFire owns Endo and Kira**

 **Ben Bocquelet owns TAWOG**


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet Victory

**Assalamualaikum. Hey guys. 10 chapters, and you guys are still supporting me to continue. I'm feeling very grateful because you guys are supporting me on writing/typing this story, eventhough there's only a few people supporting. Anyway, hope you enjoy, CHAPTER 10!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Sweet Victory**

 **The big day has arrived, everyone woke up early and got ready for school. At 7:45 AM, they were about to leave.**

 **Dante:** Hey, aren't we supposed to bring our equipment?

 **Darwin:** No, not really. They got the equipment ready at school.

 **Cato:** I'm bringing my guitar just in case.

 **They waited for the bus to arrive at the bus stop. Once the bus arrived, they got in the bus and many people were looking at them, especially Cato, since he's holding a guitar. They decided to sit at the back and wait this out while discussing about the competition.**

 **Cato:** So, we still doing the song we did yesterday?

 **Dante:** Yeah, it's the best we have for now.

 **Clayton:** (popped up from the seat in front of them) Hey, Cato. Is that your guitar?

 **Cato:** Yeah, do you have one.

 **Clayton:** Sure, I'm a master of guitars.

 **Cato noticed Clayton doing the face of a liar.**

 **Cato:** You're lying, aren't ya?

 **Clayton:** (nervously sweating) What, no.

 **Cato stared at Clayton with a stare. Clayton gave up.**

 **Clayton:** Okay, yes, I was.

 **Cato:** Heh, don't worry. I can teach ya.

 **Clayton:** Really?

 **Cato:** Yeah, but you gotta have your own guitar.

 **Clayton:** Hold on, why are you bringing a guitar?

 **Cato:** We're gonna be a part of the Battle of The Bands competition later today.

 **Clayton:** Oh, I see. Oh well, good luck.

 **Cato:** Thanks.

* * *

 **After the bus reached the school, they tried to find the poster for the competition entries. They saw Mr. Small taking down a poster. They decided to take a look.**

 **Gumball:** Hi, Mr. Small. What is that?

 **Mr. Small:** Oh, it's the entries for the Battle of The Bands later today, I'm gonna take the entries to my office.

 **Cato:** Wait, we wanna participate.

 **Mr. Small:** Alright, then. Just write the name of the team here.

 **Gumball wrote the name of the band in and saw only ten groups in the entries list, including them.**

 **Mr. Small:** Okay, come to the auditorium after lunch to practice.

 **Dante:** Okay, we'll be there.

 **Mr. Small left with the entries list.**

 **Darwin:** So, there are only 10 bands in the competition? This'll be a piece of cake.

 **Dante:** Let's not get cocky, anything can happen from now on.

 **Gumball:** Whatever, let's get to class before we're late.

 **They left to class together.**

* * *

 **(Lunch Time)**

 **The band and Ivan went for lunch together. Suddenly, they bumped into the bullies. We noticed Tobias limping, most likely because of the fight the other day.**

 **Tobias:** Oh, it's you. Do you know what you have done?

 **Cato:** Let me guess, I beat you up the other day and you were sent to the hospital by your parents because of unnecessary injury from the fight that you asked for to have a check-up.

 **Tobias:** YES, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!

 **Gumball:** It was your call to fight him.

 **Tobias:** Shut it, Gummy-puss. This is between Cato and me.

 **Cato:** Who says it was between me and you?

 **Tobias:** Me! And I'm gonna find a way to get payback. Later, we'll be participating in the Battle of The Bands, and when we beat you guys, and it's totally obvious, we'll be makin fun of you in front of the whole school.

 **Cato:** I got no problem with that, cause with that attitude, there's no way you will beat us.

 **Tobias:** Okay, but don't say we didn't warn ya.

 **Ivan:** Alright, let's point fingers at someone else. How's the smoke holdin ya, Banana Joe?

 **Banana Joe:** Wha-What are you talkin about?

 **Cato:** We know you were followin us yesterday through the mall.

 **Banana Joe:** What makes you say that? (coughing heavily)

 **Dante:** Then why are you coughing heavily.

 **Banana Joe:** (nervously sweating) Uh, that was from my dad. He gave me a terrible cough.

 **Ivan:** Really? Then why were you in the news of the smoke bomb incident. And don't try to lie, we got video footage of the news.

 **Banana Joe:** No, no, no, no, no. You got it all wrong. I was at home using Elmore Plus.

 **Darwin:** (concerned) Don't you feel terrible that you're coughing heavily?

 **Banana Joe:** Yeah, not only that, but I'm gonna be the one singing later.

 **Ivan:** Then I'll tell you something, (grin) I was the one who threw that smoke bomb.

 **Banana Joe:** What? You're the one who caused the smoke?

 **Ivan:** That's right.

 **Banana Joe:** So it's because of you I got this cough!

 **Ivan:** So, you were there?

 **Banana Joe:** Yes, I mean no, I mean...(sigh, showing that he gave up) Okay I was there.

 **Cato:** Then why were you followin us?

 **Tobias:** That's none of your business, and it's classified. Come one, Joe. I think we're done here.

 **Banana Joe and Tobias left without another word.**

 **Dante:** Come on, guys. We can't be late for practice, we still haven't eaten.

 **Gumball:** You're right, let's go.

 **The band and Ivan also left the scene to the cafeteria.**

* * *

 **(The competition)**

 **It was 2 PM and it's time to start the competition. Mr. Small asked us to pick a straw which has a number on it to decide who goes in first, second, and so on. Sadly, we're number 10. We saw everyone performed on stage. Some were duos, some were trios, there were even solos, I mean, don't you need at least two people to form a band? We saw Tobias's team perform, called 'The Rage Rangers', the band consists of Tobias and Banana Joe. They sang "locked Away" by Adam Levine and R-City, and they did terribly. Banana Joe was coughing terribly while singing and Tobias was limping and falling when he tries to walk around the stage. Not so long later, it was our turn. We saw Mr. Small and Principal Brown were the judges of the competition.**

 **Mr. Small:** Okay, last but not least, we have "WolfPac".

 **We started getting ready behind the curtains, Darwin got the drum set, Dante got a keyboard guitar, almost the same as what he has, Gumball got a microphone, and Cato brought his guitar. When the curtains started rising, Dante played the keyboard solo. As he was done, so was the curtains done rising. Suddenly, there was a spotlight showing on the four boys. Gumball started singing.**

 **Gumball:**

The winner takes all,  
It's the thrill of one more kill,  
The last one to fall...  
Will never sacrifice their will.

 **Darwin started playing his drums and Cato jumped and started playing his electric guitar, just to make it more exciting. Once that, all of the lights on top of the stage turned on and went around the auditorium.**

Don't ever look back,  
On the world closing in,  
Be on the attack,  
With your wings in the wind.  
Oh the games will begin.

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory.  
And it's ours for the taking,  
It's ours for the fight.  
And it's sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet victory.  
(Yeah)

And the one whose last to fall,  
The winner takes all.

We don't win no silver,  
Oh we only lose the gold,  
You push with a fever,  
And your time keeps going on.

Against all the odds,  
Against all your pain,  
Your backs on the wall with no-one to blame,  
Wild hearts won't get tamed.

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet victory (oh)  
It's ours for the taking,  
It's ours for the fight,  
And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory.  
And the one whose last to fall,  
The winner takes all.

 **Cato walked around the stage while playing a wicked guitar solo, causing everyone to cheer**

And the one whose last to fall.  
Sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet victory.  
It's ours for the taking,  
It's ours for the fight.  
And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory.  
And the one whose last to fall,  
The winner takes all.

 **Everyone clapped and cheered after the performance. Suddenly, Mr. Small asked every band to come out onto the stage. Once every band got on stage, Mr. Small started his announcement while Principal Brown was holding a tray of medals, with three trophies of different sizes.**

 **Mr. Small:** Alright, time for the prize giving session. We will start with the band who got fifth place.

 **Mr. Small announced the fifth, fourth, third, and second place but neither Gumball's team nor Tobias's team was heard. The heart beating sound started playing in the background, every band member who haven't gotten a prize yet were facing down, hoping that they'll win.**

 **Mr. Small:** The winner of Elmore's first Battle of the Bands and will become Elmore Jr. High's first band is...

 **Everyone was waiting for an answer by Mr. Small.**

 **Mr. Small:** WOLFPAC!

 **Just when Mr. Small said WolfPac, the song "Sweet Victory" was being played in the background while everyone clapped and cheered while the band members were jumping in excitement, high five each other and went to get the prize which were four golden medals and a huge trophy, good thing they live at the same house. They did a quick group hug and went back to their spot.**

 **Mr. Small:** We're not done yet. We have one more award to give. The "Best Musician Award" and this award goes to...Cato Anderson from WolfPac!

 **Cato didn't really expect this to happen, nor did he know that this award was actually gonna be given. He went towards Mr. Small and received a medium trophy.**

 **Mr. Small:** Congratulations to everyone who got a prize, and congratulations to WolfPac for being Elmore Jr. High's first band. Do you boys have anything to say to the audience?

 **Gumball:** Well, first off, thank you so much for being here to give us support, for our closest friends, thank you so much for helping us prepare. And thanks for giving us the honour of being the school's first band, Mr. Small.

 **Mr. Small:** It's my pleasure. Let's give a big round of applause to WolfPac!

 **All they heard was claps and cheers to them and the song "Sweet Victory" being played in the background. It was truly an amazing moment. Later that evening, they decided to have a celebration party at Elmore Hill with their friends and family. And at night time, they had a quick dinner and went to sleep since they were tired from the competition earlier.**

 **This was such a 'sweet victory', hehe.**

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter 10, WolfPac won the Battle of the Bands, Cato won the "Best Musician award, everything went well. In the next chapter, it'll be a whole different story, but what will it be? Find out on the next chapter. As always, review below and hope you enjoy.**

 **Assalamualaikum and have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11: Crush

**Assalamualaikum. Hey, everybody. Now before you here is the eleventh chapter, so I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Crush**

 **Another nice warm Tuesday as the sun rises in the horizon. Gumball and his family and friends did the same thing as they do everyday in the morning, take a shower, eat breakfast and then head out. Once they came to the bus stop, they saw a lot of people waiting.**

 **Gumball:** Huh, usually there's not this many people here?

 **Lexy:** Wonder what's going on?

 **Once they got to the bus stop, everyone saw them. They stared at everyone with a blank face. Suddenly, they jumped out on them just to congratulate them.**

 **Clayton:** Hey, guys. Congrats on the win yesterday.

 **Hot Dog Guy:** Yeah, you were totally rockin out on that guitar solo.

 **Cato:** Heheh, thanks guys.

 **Jamie:** Nice work on the keyboard, Dante.

 **Dante:** Thanks, Jamie! (smiling)

 **Ocho:** Hey, Darwin. That was a good beat you put on the drums.

 **Darwin:** Heh, yeah. I put in a lot of effort to it. Thanks for the support.

 **Out of the four, Gumball's the only one sitting on the bench waiting for the bus. Then suddenly, Carrie sat beside him.**

 **Carrie:** Hey, Gumball.

 **Gumball:** Hey, Carrie.

 **Carrie:** I like your singing yesterday, it was quite nice.

 **Gumball:** You think so?

 **Carrie:** Yeah, it was very good.

 **Gumball:** Oh well, thanks for the compliment.

 **Suddenly the bus arrived, and everyone got on the bus. Gumball went inside and sat somewhere in the back of the bus, while Carrie just sat with him, since she's got no one to sit with. Amber's sitting with Cato so she's already out of the list. She decided to just sit back and listen to her music till the bus gets to school.**

* * *

 **(Lunch Time)**

 **Carrie was looking to sit with Amber but she couldn't find her, then she noticed Cato sitting on a table.**

 **Carrie:** Hey, Cato. Have you seen Amber?

 **Cato:** I dunno, she said she was looking for you, though.

 **Suddenly, they heard the doors opened and Amber went straight to their table.**

 **Amber:** Finally found you. Do you know how long I waited for you?

 **Carrie:** About three minutes.

 **Amber:** No, at least five. (sigh) Doesn't matter now, as long as you're here already.

 **Carrie:** Where's Gumball and the others?

 **Cato:** They have to wait for Dante. Again.

 **Amber:** Wow. At least they're waiting for their friends. Unlike somebody.

 **Cato:** Hey, they told me to head on first so that you guys wouldn't get angry at us for being late.

 **Carrie:** How long do you think they'll get here?

 **Cato:** In 3..2..1..

 **The doors flashed open showing Gumball, Darwin, Dante and Ivan.**

 **Gumball:** Sorry we're late.

 **Amber:** Wow, nice timing there, Cato.

 **Cato:** I actually just did a countdown for no reason, I wouldn't expect them to come here the moment I said 1.

 **Suddenly, the bullies came. But they aren't alone. Penny and her frineds were with them.**

 **Tobias:** Hey, losers.

 **Cato:** Alright, guys. We gotta stop bumpin into each other like this.

 **Dante:** And why are you callin us losers anyway, we won yesterday and you guys didn't.

 **Tobias:** Whatever, you guys got lucky you won the Battle of the Bands.

 **Ivan:** I don't think you would win either way. You guys should stick to bullying.

 **Tobias grabbed Ivan by the neck and pushed him onto the table. Then, Cato tapped Tobias on the shoulder and sucker punch him in the face.**

 **Cato:** How's that feel, Mr. Rainbow?

 **Ivan got back up but so did Tobias. However, once Tobias got up, Ivan did a back thrust kick on him, causing Tobias to fly backwards and hit the girls standing behind him. Everyone was shocked at this.**

 **Ivan:** Thanks for the assist.

 **Cato:** (still shocked) Uh.. yeah.

 **Tobias:** Let's get outta here.

 **Just like that, the bullies and Penny and her friends left the cafeteria.**

 **Dante:** Damn, didn't kknow you could do a back thrust.

 **Ivan:** (grin) There's a lot about me you don't know.

 **Gumball:** Alright, guys. Come on. Let's get to class.

 **Cato:** (whispering to Gumball as Ivan walks away) He's starting to creep me out.

 **Gumball:** Oh, come on. You did that too, you know.

 **Cato:** Huh, you're right. Oh, well. Let's go.

 **They too left the cafeteria. Amber noticed Carrie staring at Gumball for quite a while.**

 **Amber:** Hey, Carrie. You seem to be oddly close to Gumball. And why do you keep staring at him anyway?

 **Carrie:** I don't know. It's like I got this feeling in my chest, but I can't say it out.

 **Amber:** Let me guess, you like him?

 **Carrie:** How do you know?

 **Amber:** I know you took that line from a poetry book. If you like him, why not you just tell him?

 **Carrie:** But what if he doesn't like me?

 **Amber:** Even if he doesn't like you, at least you'll get it outta your chest.

 **Carrie:** Okay. Thanks, cous.

 **Amber:** (laughs) Glad to help.

* * *

 **Gumball and his friends are in class. While everyone was done doing they're work, Dante was still writing his notes from the chalkboard.**

 **Gumball:** Dude, you better finish up fast.

 **Dante:** Well sorry, my eye sometimes gets hurt for looking at the chalkboard to long.

 **Cato:** So what do you guys wanna do later.

 **Darwin:** Wanna play Dodge Or Dare?

 **Ivan:** What's that?

 **Cato:** It's some game they made up.

 **Gumball:** Nah, remember the last time we played that game? (remembering the time when the whole family played Dodge Or Dare in "The Game")

 **Dante:** Well then, what can we do?

 **Suddenly, the intercom turned on and Mr. Small gave out an announcement.**

 **Mr. Small:** Can Gumball, Darwin, Dante and Cato come to Mr. Small's office. Thank you very much.

 **Ms. Simian:** You heard him. Get to his office. And there's no need for a hall pass, it's almost end of school anyway.

 **The four boys went to see Mr. Small. The moment they came in, there were decorations all over the office, like there's some sort of Halloween party. Suddenly, Mr. Small jumped out while wearing a cloth over him, like a ghost.**

 **Mr. Small:** Ooooooohhhhh.

 **Cato:** We know it's you, Mr. Small.

 **Mr. Small:** Heheh, of course you do. So, how do you like my costume?

 **Darwin:** It's good, but it needs a little touch up.

 **Dante:** So, why'd you call us here?

 **Mr. Small:** Ah, yes. Later this Saturday, our school is gonna have a Halloween Party at the gym, and I need the WolfPac to perform a few Halloween songs on stage. At least three.

 **Gumball:** Define Halloween songs.

 **Cato:** He meant all those songs that are scary and such.

 **Mr. Small:** Exactly. Now, I want you to practice and I would like to see your performance on Friday.

 **Gumball:** Sure, no problem.

 **Mr. Small:** I'm counting on you guys. We're gonna make this party a huge success.

* * *

 **Once they were done, they went outside, only to see Ivan standing there waiting.**

 **Cato:** Were you waiting for us this whole time?

 **Ivan:** Yeah, what did Mr. Small asked you to do?

 **Gumball:** We gotta perform some scary songs on stage.

 **Dante:** And I have the perfect song for it.

 **Cato:** You thinkin what I'm thinkin?

 **Dante and Cato (Unison):** FNAF rap song!

 **Gumball:** You guys know I'm no good in rap.

 **Cato:** We know, that's where I come in and take your place as singer, or as where I like to call "rapper".

 **Gumball:** But I don't know how to play a guitar.

 **Cato:** Don't worry, I'll teach you. Learning how to play a guitar is as easy as 1, 2, 3.

 **Gumball:** Hope you're right.

 **Darwin:** Come on, guys. TV show's waiting for us.

* * *

 **After they said goodbye to Ivan, they went straight home. Everyone landed their butts on the couch watching TV while Cato grabbed a cup of water. Then, the phone was lighting up showing that they have one new message.**

 **Cato:** Hey, guys. You got a new message.

 **Gumball:** I'll take a look at it.

 **Phone:** You have one new message.

 **Gumball pressed the button, curious on what was the message, but when he heard the message he was shocked.**

 **Carrie:** Hey, Gumball. It's Carrie. I know we're friends for a long time, but, I think I like you. Not just like you, I mean "like like" you. Like how much you like Penny back then. Like, I got a crush on you. I mean, the moment you hugged me the other day, that's when that feeling came, though it wasn't the first time. Anyway, if you don't like me, then that's fine. I'm just sayin this to get it off my chest. Hope you can understand. Bye.

 **The phone went silent when the message ended. Then, Cato came to put the cup in the sink.**

 **Cato:** So, who was that?

 **Gumball:** It was Carrie.

 **Cato:** What'd she say, and why are you doing that shocked face again?

 **Gumball:** Cuz, she said she likes me.

 **Cato:** What?

* * *

 **JENG JENG JEEEEENG! Carrie likes Gumball, The WolfPac is back to perform songs in the Halloween Party, what could go wrong? Possibly lots of stuff, right? Anyway, review below, and also I have breaking news, I will be opening room for one more OC in the story, and I mean JUST ONE, it can be a guy or a girl, it can be a good guy or a bad guy, anything. Just review below or PM me straight away and we'll talk about it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and soo sorry if the chapter's that bad, I know, I feel the same way actually. Assalamualaikum and have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 12: Party All Night

**Assalamualaikum and hello guys. Hope you guys still get to keep track of the story, I got lost track once doing the last one. One month doin this story and already chapter 12, so it's easy to lose track on where you are. Anyway, thanks for the continued support and all that, and here's the 12th chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Party All Night**

 **(After the phone message)**

 **Cato:** So, who was that?

 **Gumball:** It was Carrie.

 **Cato:** What'd she say? And why are you doing that shocked face?

 **Gumball:** Cuz she said she likes me.

 **Cato:** What? She likes you.

 **Gumball:** Yeah. I wouldn't think that she liked me.

 **Cato:** Do you like her?

 **Gumball:** I dunno. I think the first time I liked her was the moment she comforted me after Penny cheated on me.

 **Cato:** (about to leave to the living room) Oh well, it's your personal business, so I won't get in the way.

 **Gumball:** Can't you at least help?

 **Cato:** How can I help you? If you like her, just say you like her. It's how I did it.

 **Gumball:** Wait, what do you mean by "how I did it"?

 **Cato:** (Thoughts) Oh, crap.

 **Gumball:** You like Amber don't you?

 **Cato:** (sigh) Yeah, looks like you're the first to know.

 **Gumball:** It was a bit obvious actually.

 **Cato:** Anyway, I would suggest that if you like her, just say you like her.

 **Gumball:** Ok then.

 **Dante:** (calling from the living room) Hey, Cato. Wanna play WWE 2K16 or not?

 **Cato:** Called dibs on Kalisto. (leaves the room)

 **Gumball:** What am I gonna do?

* * *

 **The next day, everyone went to school as usual. Only difference is Cato brought his guitar again. Once they got to school, they went straight to the lockers and went to class. Carrie was blushing when she noticed Gumball at the classroom door.**

 **Carrie:** Hi, Gumball.

 **Gumball:** (smiling) Hey, Carrie.

 **Carrie:** (blushing) So, uh..did you get the message I gave you?

 **Gumball:** (acting confused) Message...no, not really.

 **Carrie:** Oh, okay.

 **Cato:** (whispering to Gumball from the front) What was that?

 **Gumball:** What was?

 **Cato:** The "lying to her" part.

 **Gumball:** I'm just saving it till this Sunday.

 **Cato:** So, you're telling me that you're gonna keep lying to her for the next four days?

 **Gumball:** That's kinda the plan.

 **Cato:** Better hope the plan lasts.

* * *

 **Four days went by fast with the same routine each day, study, practice, go home. Cato also taught Gumball how to play the guitar, as promised. Even though learning how to play the guitar is not an easy task, Gumball managed to catch up fast. They even ordered a costume fit for their songs online (A/N: Cannot tell you guys yet what the song is, nanti spoiler).**

 **During the Halloween Party day, they decided to practice a little more to make sure they got it. At 6:30 PM, they got ready with their costume. Gumball was wearing a brown tux with a brown tie, Darwin was wearing a maroon tux with a maroon tie, Dante was wearing a black tux with a golden tie, and Cato was wearing a green tux with a green tie. All of them were wearing ripped tux. Then, they stuffed in the masks inside their bags to keep their costume a surprise. Cato, however, put in some of his regular clothes into his bag as well for one of the songs.**

 **After that, they went to the school, since it was 7:30 PM and there's still half an hour left before the party starts. But Gumball went to Carrie's house. When Gumball made it to Carrie's house, he rang the doorbell, and Carrie answered the door, all dressed up. She was wearing a white gown. Though Gumball got confused, since this was a Halloween Party, not a prom night. But Gumball didn't mind.**

 **Gumball:** Hi, Carrie.

 **Carrie:** Hi, Gumball.

 **Gumball:** So, you ready to go?

 **Carrie:** Sure.

 **Along the way, Gumball noticed that Carrie was blushing the entire time. Gumball then decided to tell her.**

 **Gumball:** I heard your message.

 **Carrie:** Really?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, about a few days back.

 **Carrie:** (realised something) Wait, so you were lying to me this whole time?

 **Gumball:** (looking down) Yeah.

 **Carrie:** (angry) Why?

 **Gumball:** So that I can tell you at the right time. (stopped while holding her head near his) I know you like me, and I like you too.

 **Then, they suddenly did a passionate kiss. They weren't even worried on what might happen, even though they're being watched.**

* * *

 **The rest of the band and Ivan were hiding in the bushes spying on the couple.**

 **Darwin:** So, my brother's got a new girlfriend already?

 **Dante:** Looks like it.

 **Cato:** I think they're good for each other, like two sides of the same coin.

 **Ivan:** Yeah, anyway, we gotta get back to school before we get caught.

 **With the help of Ivan's portal, they teleported back to school. After Gumball and Carrie kissed they started walking hand in hand.**

* * *

 **Once they got into the school gym, everybody was surprised that Gumball and Carrie are walking hand in hand. Then, Gumball realised that his performance was about to start.**

 **Gumball:** Gotta go, Carrie. I got a few songs to perform.

 **Before the band got on stage, they wore the masks that they were hiding inside their bags. After Mr. Small did an introduction for them, they got on stage. Every body cheered with the way they looked. They literally looked like the characters from Five Nights At Freddy's. Gumball looked like Nightmare Freddy, Darin looked like Nightmare Foxy with the eye patch, Cato looked like Springtrap, and Dante looked like Nightmare. Then, Dante started the keyboard and Gumball started singing, techno style.**

 **Gumball:**

I got no time  
I got no time to live  
I got no time to live, and I can't say good bye  
And I'm regretting having memories  
Of my friends who they used to be  
Beside me before they left me to die

And I know this is  
I know this is the truth  
Cause I've been staring at my death so many times  
These scary monsters roaming in the halls  
I wish I could just block the doors  
And stay in bed until the clock will chime

So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn  
I got this headache and my life's on the line  
I felt like I won, but I wasn't done  
The nightmare repeats itself every time

Got to keep my calm, and carry on  
Stay awake until the sun will shine  
But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone  
They're still out there to take what's left of mine

 **At this moment, when Gumball was done singing the chorus, everyone in the band raised their hands high. Then, everyone except Gumball continued playing their instruments while Gumball was dancing around the stage.**

I have this urge  
I have this urge to kill  
I have this urge to kill and show that I'm alive  
I'm getting sick from these apologies  
From people with priorities  
That their life matters so much more than mine

But I'm stuttering  
I'm stuttering again  
No one will listen and no one will understand  
Because I'm crying as much as I speak  
Cause no one likes me when I shriek  
Want to go back to when it all began

So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn  
I got this headache and my life's on the line  
I felt like I won, but I wasn't done  
The nightmare repeats itself every time

Got to keep my calm, and carry on  
Stay awake until the sun will shine  
But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone  
They're still out there to take what's left of mine

 **The band did the same thing in this chorus as well, but once the song was going to a downbeat, every member of the band started lowering their heads to the beat of Dante's keyboard. Once they got their heads down, Dante continued the beat to finish the song. (A/N: If you heard this song, you might understand what I'm saying in this thing)**

 **Everyone cheered to them. Then, Cato handed him his guitar while Gumball handed the microphone. Gumball looked nervous once he took the guitar. Cato said that there's nothing to worry about and to play it like what he practised. After Gumball felt better, they started playing the beat and Cato was singing Another Five Nights. While singing, he did lots of hand movements to the song.**

 **Cato:**

Your first night on the job

Not sure you wanna punch in  
Because once you're on the clock  
You know I'm up to something  
I'm sure you heard disturbing rumors  
How things in the night go bumpin'  
30 years have passed and it's amazing  
That I still continue to function  
Those first five nights were such a bore  
Just wait for what I've got in store  
Nowhere to hide, can't shut the doors  
Am I machine or something more?  
There must be more to my rotten core  
Than a walking talking robotic corpse  
Better check the time, that's what the clock is for  
You never should've picked this job, of course  
Look at the bright side, you will not get bored  
You're the next victim that I'm coming for  
It won't cost your job, but it'll cost you more  
Tomorrow they'll wipe your guts off the floor

You spent so many nights, but here's another five  
You'll come to realize evil doesn't die  
I know you're frightened by the thought of what's inside  
Hiding behind my lifeless eyes  
Enjoy these five long nights  
Kick back and grab a slice  
If you get killed on the job  
We will not cover you're loss  
So while you're here, try not to die

Fazbear's Fright, it's the horror attraction  
All systems go and I'm ready for action  
This is our brand new show  
And you're sitting in the front row  
Five nights never went by so slow

Power core is activated  
It's potent evil that you've awakened  
Every sin I've committed reflects in my death  
Left to decay, can you smell me yet?  
Take great care of the air supply  
Beware nightmares, they come to life  
Don't let your cameras go offline, dude  
You'd better find me before I find you  
You'll wish you were never hired  
It's a long shift, but you won't get tired  
After tonight, you just might retire  
Then try to find a simple 9-5 or  
Anything that's not an overnight survivor  
Last thing on your mind is getting fired  
Ashes to ashes, dust to dust  
You're gonna burn with the rest of us

You spent so many nights, but here's another five  
You'll come to realize evil doesn't die  
I know you're frightened by the thought of what's inside  
Hiding behind my lifeless eyes  
Enjoy these five long nights  
Kick back and grab a slice  
If you get killed on the job  
We will not cover you're loss  
So while you're here, try not to die

Six o'clock is right around the bend  
Five Nights at Freddy's coming to an end  
Let's reminisce all the time that we spent  
Why would you quit when you can relive it again and again?

 **After that, Dante was singing a part of the song**

 **Dante:**

Is this job even worth a damn?!  
After tonight, I might not work again!  
It's a brand new gig, I gotta learn again  
Springtrap? Who's that? Never heard of him!  
Tell me: what the hell is a Purple Man?!  
I'm dripping sweat, turn up the fan  
I hate this place, we should burn it, man  
Or maybe a raise? Cuz I think I've earned it, man!

 **Cato:**

You didn't know what you were getting into  
You're never alone because I'm in here with you  
Your audio having an issue  
I'm a killing machine, now I'm coming to get you  
The situation is as bad as can be  
Don't ask my name, cuz you know that it's me

You spent so many nights, but here's another five  
You'll come to realize evil doesn't die  
I know you're frightened by the thought of what's inside  
Hiding behind my lifeless eyes  
Enjoy these five long nights  
Kick back and grab a slice  
If you get killed on the job  
We will not cover you're loss  
So while you're here, try not to die

 **After that, they went backstage to take a short break. Meanwhile, Cato was rushing to change clothes. He took off his mask and put on his regular shirt and hoodie. Then, they went back up stage for the final song. He sang the final song "We Don't Bite". As always, Dante takes the lead.**

 **Cato:**

 **(the band member's were looking down)**

Things haven't been the same since my birthday  
We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day ...

 **(the band member looked up and started singing/ playing their instruments)**

Home alone in this awful darkness  
I don't even know where my dad or mom is  
Never been a fan of animatronics  
Can I get a grown-up to check in my closet?  
Just heard a noise, I don't know where it went  
To the right or left, is it under my bed?  
This must be a joke, and it's all in my head  
But what if I'm in hell and I'm already dead?  
Calm down, take it slow  
Check the halls, listen close  
Shut the door, better keep it closed  
What's behind it? I don't wanna know  
Fazbear's Pizza, thought it was gone  
Freddy and his friends are far from done  
Did you hear that? Now here they all come  
Five Long Nights and I'm only on one

 **WolfPac members:**

Welcome home, girls and boys  
Time to play with brand new toys  
Nightmares lurk inside your mind  
Now no place is safe to hide  
You have nowhere to run  
So why not join the fun?  
At night, we come to life  
Come closer, we don't bite

 **Cato:**

I don't believe that for one second  
Gonna keep my distance and I'll be pleasant  
If you wanna be my friend then prove it  
I got a flashlight and I know how to use it  
That's right, step back from me!  
I'll snap at you if you snap at me  
And then I'll flash you when you try attacking me  
I hope that I don't run out of batteries!  
Oh my god, I'm on my own!  
Left alone, and I'm not that old  
Wish there was a lock on the door  
Where am I now? This is not my home  
Oddly enough, feels like I'm not alone  
Whoa, sorry guys, but you got to go  
My mom and dad are not comfortable  
With robots watching me when I'm all alone

 **WolfPac members:**

Welcome home, girls and boys  
Time to play with brand new toys  
Nightmares lurk inside your mind  
Now no place is safe to hide  
You have nowhere to run  
So why not join the fun?  
At night, we come to life  
Come closer, we don't bite

 **Cato:**

Things haven't been the same since my birthday  
We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day  
I'm crying out now, somebody help me  
Cuz when I open up my eyes they surround me  
Why did it have to be me?  
Nobody else believes me  
Will nothing here give me peace?  
Maybe death will set me free

No! I'm not giving up easy  
Ain't gonna let a cupcake eat me  
You're not real, I call your bluff **(walking towards Gumball)**  
(WAH!) That scare was real enough **(walking away from Gumball, acting scared after Gumball scared him)**  
Even when they're not in business  
I'm number one on Fredbear's hit list  
Time for the nightmares to go away  
(Nobody told you? We're here to stay)

 **WolfPac members:**

Welcome home, girls and boys  
Time to play with brand new toys  
Nightmares lurk inside your mind  
Now no place is safe to hide  
You have nowhere to run  
So why not join the fun?  
At night, we come to life  
Come closer, we don't bite

 **Everyone cheered and chanted "WolfPac", but there were a few who were spotted that wasn't satisfied with the performance. They got down from the stage.**

 **Ivan:** Great job up there, guys.

 **Cato:** Thanks, Ivan. Hey, Gumball. You said you don't really rap right?

 **Gumball:** Yeah.

 **Cato:** I found a video of you and Darwin rapping.

 **Cato showed them a video of the song "Make The Most Of It".**

 **Gumball:** Yeah, but right after that, me and Darwin were hyperventilating like heck.

 **Dante:** Oh well, guys. We came to a party, so let's party.

 **Everyone had a good time partying that night. Right around 10 PM, Gumball, Darwin, Dante, Cato, Amber, and Carrie were outside the school.**

 **Amber:** The moon looks good, doesn't it?

 **Cato:** Yeah, too bad you can't see a moon like this every night.

 **Darwin:** Oh well, guys. Time to go home.

 **Dante:** You seem pretty eager to get home.

 **Ivan:** He was traumatized earlier, remember?

 **Darwin:** Alright, alright, now let's go.

 **Amber:** You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna have a sleepover at Carrie's house for the night.

 **Cato:** Okay, then. Let's go, bros.

 **Ivan:** Yo, Gumball. You comin?

 **Gumball:** In a sec. (kissed Carrie at the cheek) Bye, Carrie.

 **Carrie:** Bye.

* * *

 **Oh, man. About 3000 words, that's a new record for my story. So, Gumball finally confess to Carrie, after 4 days of lying, WolfPac managed to sing the songs that was requested by Mr. Small. Everything went perfectly. But, will that perfect moment last that long? Hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you on the next one. Assalamualaikum, and have a good day. :D**

 **Special thanks to Dante Watterson for helping me with the songs.**


	13. Chapter 13: New Friends

**Assalamualaikum and hello everyone. Sorry for the hiatus, I was busy with school. Anyway, here's chapter 13.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: New Friends**

 **Another Thursday comes by, Cato gets up from his bed, took a shower and sat on the couch while watching his Facebook in his laptop. Irfan started a conversation with him, but his grammar was a bit off, so he could barely understand some of what he's trying to say.**

 **Irfan:** Hey, bro. How are you?

 **Cato:** Good, you?

 **Irfan:** No need to worry la, bro. Everything all fine here.

 **Cato:** Shouldn't you be doing your work?

 **Irfan:** Tomorrow holiday, bro. So tonight I free.

 **Cato:** Anything happened in Malaysia while I was gone.

 **Irfan:** Uh..not much la, bro. But school now very hard. This got homework, that got exam. So stress know.

 **Cato:** Just be patient, bro. Patience is a virtue.

 **Irfan:** Ha, you're right. Anyway, I have to go. Now bed time already.

 **Cato:** See ya.

 **Cato closed his Facebook and went through the games they have. They got a lot, Zelmore, WWE 2K16, Call Of Duty: Black Ops II. He had a headache trying to figure out what game to play. In the end, he decided to play Call Of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Game. Not long after that, Gumball, Darwin, Dante, Anais, and Lexy came downstairs.**

 **Cato:** Mornin' guys.

 **Everyone:** Morning.

 **Cato stopped playing and joined everyone who was eating breakfast. After breakfast, they head straight out. They saw lots people waiting at the bus stop again. They just decided to sit down on the bench and wait for the bus. They were all quiet until Amber came.**

 **Amber:** Hey, guys. Slept well?

 **Cato:** Hey, Amber. And yeah. How was the sleepover?

 **Amber:** It was great. We did lots of stuff, watch a movie, play pillowfight, tell some love stories.

 **Gumball:** Where's Carrie?

 **Amber:** She told me to head out first, she woke up late earlier this morning.

 **Darwin:** Guys, bus is coming.

 **Once the bus stopped, everyone got on board. When everyone got on, Rocky closed the door and drove off. However, Gumball heard someone to stop the bus.**

 **?:** Stop the bus!

 **Gumball:** (talking to Cato) Do you hear that?

 **Cato:** Hear what?

 **?:** Stop the bus!

 **Gumball looked outside the window and saw Carrie chasing after the bus while Penny and her friends were throwing pebbles at her. Everyone in the bus laughed, except Gumball and his friends of course. Gumball immediately walked to the front and asked Rocky to stop. Once Rocky stopped the bus, he opened the doors and saw a panting ghost floating outside.**

 **Rocky:** Oooh, sorry Carrie. Didn't know you were outside.

 **Carrie:** It's okay, Rocky. Thanks for the help, Gumball.

 **Gumball:** Anytime.

 **Carrie sat somewhere in the middle of the bus, but Penny and her friends weren't done throwing pebbles at her. She just had to sit in front of Penny's group, just because Gumball's sitting at the other side of the bus. Carrie started to have enough.**

 **Carrie:** Will you guys stop throwing those pebbles at me?

 **Penny:** NO! (threw one right at the face)

 **Gumball:** Stop it, Penny. Besides, what's the motive of you throwing pebbles at her?

 **Cato:** All the more, where did you get those pebbles?

 **Penny:** None of your business. Now, girls. Throw 'em.

 **Penny and her friends started throwing pebbles at the three friends. Gumball and Carrie were having problems, while Cato was blocking every single pebble without breaking a sweat. They eventually ran out of pebbles and gave up.**

 **Gumball:** Finally, now I get to play my game in peace.

 **Once they reach school, they went to their respected lockers and got their stuff. Cato decided to head on first while the others went to get theirs first.**

* * *

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **I'm starting to get worried of Penny and Tobias. Worst case scenario, everyone's gonna be a part of this fight. Anyway, while I was walking to class, I saw Tobias and his regular band of bullies, well, except for Jamie since she regret all that she did with them. But they weren't bullying regular old students, they were bullying two new students. One was a black and white cat wearing all black while another was a grey and white, I dunno, a cat-rabbit or something like that and was wearing colourful clothes. Those two seem like opposites.**

 **Tobias:** You two, give us your money!

 **Cat:** You kidding me, this is how you welcome new students to your school?

 **Banana Joe:** We don't welcome new students, we beat them up till they give us their lunch money.

 **Cat-rabbit:** Some students you are.

 **Tobias:** We're not just students, we're bullies. Now hand over your lunch money.

 **Cat:** If you want it, then try getting it.

 **The two new students did a fighting stance, getting ready to fight. The cat went for Tobias while the cat-rabbit assaulted Banana Joe. They were putting up a good fight, but thanks to Tina, they lost the advantage and got beaten up, but not so bad. Well, not to brag, but guess it's time for me to get in the action. I put on my hoodie and dashed towards them.**

 **(Slow-mo moment)**

 **As Tobias was walking towards the new students, I super speed towards them and started running across the lockers. Then, he made it near Tobias. I concentrated all of his remaining super speed energy into his forearm and did a Lightning Forearm on him. Yeah, I changed my finisher name. Landing on the ground on my feet, I assaulted all three of them at once. Not long later, I won. I took off my hoodie immediately.**

 **(Slow-mo moment end)**

 **Tobias:** Let's get outta here, guys.

 **They all ran away like scaredy cats. I looked behind me and saw the two kids trying to get up. I just walked over and helped them.**

 **Cato:** Are you two alright?

 **Cat:** Yeah, we're good.

 **Cat-rabbit:** Thanks for your help.

 **Cato:** Eh, it's kinda a daily routine nowadays. Anyway, are you two new here?

 **Cat:** Yeah, I'm Riki. Riki Arashi.

 **Cat-rabbit:** And I'm Anna Arashi.

 **Cato:** Nice to meet you guys. I'm Cato. Cato Anderson. (felt a shock on his right forearm) AGH!

 **Anna:** What's wrong?

 **Cato:** Ah, felt a bit of a shock on my arm. Must be because of earlier.

 **Anna:** Anyway, we need to get to class. Do you know where's the seventh grade class?

 **Cato:** Ms. Simian's class? Yeah, that's my class, just follow me.

 **Riki:** Do you know where's the eighth grade class?

 **Cato:** Oh, you're in a different class. Just down that hallway and turn right.

 **Riki:** Okay, thanks. Meet you at lunch, Anna.

 **Anna:** Okay, bro.

 **Me and Anna started walking towards our class.**

 **Cato:** So, Anna, how old are you?

 **Anna:** 10 this year.

 **Cato:** Really?

 **Anna:** Yeah, why?

 **Cato:** Well, my little brother's the same age as yours.

 **Anna:** Oh, okay then.

 **Cato:** By the way, where are you from?

 **Anna:** Indonesia.

 **Cato:** (sarcastic) Right, and I'm from Malaysia.

 **Anna:** Really?!

 **Cato:** Oh, you were serious.

 **Anna:** Yeah, I'm literally from Indonesia.

 **Cato:** Okay.

 **Anna:** What's that scar on your eye?

 **Cato:** Hmm? Oh, this. Well, let's just say it was from a tragic accident.

 **Anna:** What happened?

 **Cato:** I'll tell you sooner or later. Doesn't your brother have a lightning scar on his left eye?

 **Anna:** Well, it's not a scar, it's a birthmark.

 **Not long later, we were at class while the others were waiting for me. But with them, I saw another unfamiliar face.**

* * *

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **We told Cato to head on first while we went and got our stuff. Along the way, we found an old friend. A coyote named Jake Wiley.**

 **Jake:** What's up, guys.

 **Gumball:** Jake?! You're finally back.

 **Jake:** Yeah, it's been a while.

 **Darwin:** How's your little brother doin?

 **Jake:** Eh, he's doin fine, I guess.

 **Dante:** So, you back in school?

 **Jake:** Guess so, yeah. You guys got your books yet? We can get to class together.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, let's go.

 **We were very excited that Jake's back. His family needed some extra hands to take care of his new brother, so he had to stay home for a few weeks. When we went inside the classroom, we noticed that Cato's not there yet.**

 **Dante:** Huh, Cato's not here yet.

 **Darwin:** Wonder where he could be?

 **Jake:** Who are you talking about?

 **Gumball:** Cato, he's a new kid in our class.

 **Jake:** So, I'm guessing I missed a lot.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, a lot. There were new students here, we had a Halloween Party last Sunday, there was a Battle Of The Bands last week and we won. Lots of stuff happened while you were gone.

 **Jake:** Then guess I'm gonna need some catching up.

 **Suddenly, Cato came into class, but walking behind him was a new face.**

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **Cato and Anna walked towards the group while they stared at the new girl. However, Cato was staring at the coyote, and Jake was staring at Cato and the new girl.**

 **Cato:** Hey, guys. Who's this?

 **Gumball:** This is Jake, he moved here a few months ago. Who's this girl behind you?

 **Cato:** Oh, this is Anne Arashi.

 **Anna:** Anna.

 **Cato:** (mistaken) Anna Arashi.

 **Jake:** And, who are you?

 **Cato:** Oh, yeah. You dunno me. I'm Cato. I moved here a couple weeks ago.

 **Jake:** Nice to meet you.

 **Cato:** Same here.

 **Then, the school bell rang and students started filling up the classroom. After Anna introduced herself in front of the class, they started their work.**

* * *

 **(Lunch Time)**

 **Anna was searching for his brother with her new friends. Then, they saw Riki sitting all alone on a table. Anna went to sit with him. After awhile, Cato went to the table as well.**

 **Cato:** Hey, mind if I sit here?

 **Riki:** Maybe.

 **Anna:** No, don't worry. Have a seat.

 **Cato:** (eating his burger) So, Riki, how old are you?

 **Riki:** 16, why?

 **Cato:** Just askin.

 **Riki:** Um, I'm gonna head out first. Stay outta trouble, Anna.

 **With that, Riki left the cafeteria.**

 **Cato:** What's up with your brother?

 **Anna:** Eh, he's kinda...not an interactive person. He's sometimes shy, and unlike me, he doesn't have friends at all.

 **Cato:** Boy, that sounds sad. Should I go after him?

 **Anna:** Nah, just leave him. He gets over it quickly.

 **Cato:** Oh well, I'm gonna go first. See ya.

 **Anna:** Bye.

* * *

 **Cato was at the park behind the school and found Riki sitting on a bench alone, again. He went to him and sat beside him.**

 **Cato:** Hey, bro.

 **Riki:** Hey.

 **Cato:** All alone again, huh.

 **Riki:** I kinda do this everyday.

 **Cato:** Don't you have any friends?

 **Riki:** Nope, not one. I like sitting alone. Helps me clear my head.

 **Cato:** Heh, I still remember me doing that.

 **Riki:** (confused) What do you mean?

 **(Flashback photo)**

 **It happened when Cato was eight years old. He sat on the bench all alone, watching his classmates play soccer together. As he was watching, he was clearing his head.**

 **(flashback ended)**

 **Riki:** Then what happened?

 **Cato:** Then, my first friend from Florida sat by my side and comforted me, saying "You're not alone".

 **Riki:** Hmm.

 **Cato:** Now, I'm telling you, you're not alone. There's always someone going through or already went through your pain right now. No need to be shy or nervous or whatever. You gotta be open and have some friends. That's how you live a happy life.

 **Riki:** How do you know?

 **Cato:** Worked well for me so far.

 **Riki:** Okay then. How's about you be the first?

 **Cato:** Good enough. Now let's get you to meet my other friends.

 **Cato got Riki to his classroom and introduced him to his friends. They seemed happy to be his friends and Riki seemed to be happy about it. He thanked Cato for earlier.**

* * *

 **Finally, chapter 13's over and done with. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review below on what you think. :)**

 **Irfan belongs to me**

 **Jake belongs to Nomad36**

 **Riki Arashi and Anna Arashi belongs to RifkiTheAmateur from DeviantArt (he's not a member of this site)**

 **Assalamualaikum and have a nice day. :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Which Side Are You On-Part 1

**Assalamualaikum, hey everybody. Sorry for the damn long hiatus. I got some schoolwork to take care of. Anyways, thanks for the continued support, I really appreciate it. Roll clip, chapter 14.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Which Side Are You On (Part I)**

 **Another day in school. Everyone got together in class as always. Except for one small problem. Anna wasn't sitting with us, she was sitting with Penny's group. We just thought that Anna was just making new friends, so we decided to leave it off. However, Gumball wasn't quite sure of that. The lunch bell rang, and everyone left the class. Cato was just about to invite Anna to eat with them, but she left with Penny's group. They followed them to the cafeteria. Not much was going on with them, just regular girl stuff, so we just let it slide and went to eating lunch.**

 **Dante:** (saw Gumball staring at them) Gumball, stop staring at them and eat up. Lunch's almost over.

 **Gumball:** Sorry, it's just that I got a strange feeling about this.

 **Darwin:** Why? What's wrong?

 **Gumball:** It's just that I'm worried that she'll be with her so long, then Penny's gonna say stuff that isn't true about us, and she's gonna think that we're the enemy. Later on, we're gonna have a martial artist to get on our backs.

 **Cato:** Oh, come on. What are the chances of that happening. I'm sure Anna can tell which is right, which is wrong.

 **Suprise, suprise. Penny's group came to their table.**

 **Penny:** Hey, everyone.

 **Gumball:** What do you want, Penny?

 **Penny:** Oh, not much. Just wanna introduce you to another member of the group.

 **Penny moved aside, showing Anna right behind her.**

 **Penny:** This is Anna, she's 10, so Cato, don't punch her in the face if you may.

 **Cato:** I don't think you have to tell me that.

 **Penny:** Well, we got some business to do. Let's go.

 **They all left, but Cato managed to grab Anna at the back of the shirt and pulled her back.**

 **Cato:** Okay, what's going on?

 **Anna:** You don't have to know.

 **Ivan:** (Still munching on his food) Why not? We're your friends, right?

 **Anna:** Yeah, at least until I found out the truth.

 **Jake:** What truth? What did she tell you?

 **Anna:** (angry) I said you don't need to know!

 **Anna did a back elbow directly at Cato's face causing him to lose his grip on her. Anna dashed out almost as fast as Cato could.**

 **Cato:** Ow. Second day at her new school and already hitting me at the face.

 **Gumball:** I'd say the chances are very high, 100%.

 **Dante:** Was she this angry when you met her yesterday, Cato?

 **Cato:** No, actually she was happy. Maybe cuz I saved her from Tobias.

 **Ivan:** (done eating) So, we gonna go after 'em or not?

 **Darwin:** I think it's best if we don't.

 **Cato:** I don't know about you guys but I'm going after them.

 **Darwin:** What for? She's not gonna say a word anyway.

 **Cato:** Who said I'm gonna talk to her.

 **Dante:** I'm going.

 **Ivan:** Yeah, me too.

 **Jake:** I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, so I'm just gonna follow and do nothing.

 **Darwin:** Oh, alright. I'll go.

 **Cato:** Gumball?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, I'm goin.

 **Ivan:** Then, it's settled.

* * *

 **(Ivan's POV)**

 **(School Hallway)  
**

 **It took us a long time just to get them. In the end, we found them at the hallway standing near a room. They were panting, guess they were running from us. We made up a plan to try and get info on what they're talking about.**

 **Cato:** Okay, any of you have a plan?

 **Jake:** I'm just gonna do nothin.

 **Dante:** How about we try getting near them?

 **Cato:** How? They'll see us straight forward.

 **Gumball:** How about Ivan teleports there.

 **Ivan:** Yeah, I can teleport there and get info. I brought my phone, so I can record what they're sayin.

 **Cato:** Okay, but where are you gonna teleport?

 **Ivan:** There (the room next to the girls). I can teleport behind the door, open the door small enough for my phone to reach them, and record. Once they're done, I'll just teleport back here. Simple.

 **Cato:** Okay, but you're gonna need these.

 **He handed me an earpiece.**

 **Ivan:** Why'd you bring that to school?

 **Cato:** I bring lots of things, for special occasions.

 **Ivan:** Okay, then. This is gonna be a piece o' cake.

 **I teleported to the room they were standing next to and recorded what they were saying.**

 **Penny:** Huh, finally away from them.

 **Anna:** I can understand why you say they're bad.

 **Penny:** You see, don't trust them. They're the enemy. You should trust us.

 **Anna:** I trust you now. But, what if they find me without you around?

 **Penny:** Just run as fast as you can to a place where boys can't go.

 **Anna:** By the way, what did they do to you before I was here.

 **Penny:** Oh, terrible things. They keep giving bad luck to me. Then, Gumball spit at my boyfriend's face and Cato challenged my boyfriend to a fight recently. He needed help so he got his friends to help him. But Cato attacked all of them and they got injured. And it just goes on and on. They keep doing bad things to me.

 **Anna:** Don't worry, I can help.

 **Penny:** Thanks, Anna.

 **Masami:** Let's go, I think there's someone wathing us.

 **Oh, shit. I quickly brought my phone into the room, stopped the recording and teleported outta there. Lucky me, they just got in the moment the portal closed.**

 **Masami:** Hm, I thought I heard something. Nevermind, let's go.

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **Cato:** Shit! Ivan, they're opening the door.

 **Ivan just came back and quickly closed the portal.**

 **Ivan:** Wooh, and I made it back in a nick of time.

 **Gumball:** Good thing too. Now let's go.

* * *

 **(Classroom)**

 **Everyone was listening to the record, and found many mistakes that can be used to their advantage.**

 **Lexy:** So Penny told this to the new kid?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, apparently.

 **Ivan:** She made a lot of mistakes which we can easily find loopholes.

 **Then, they noticed Penny's group coming. They spread out and sit at their places acting like nothing happened for the rest of the school day.**

* * *

 **(After school)**

 **It's Friday, which means it's club day. Everybody started to pack up and get to their respected clubs. Once Gumball, Ivan, Dante and Cato were at the field, they saw two new members, but one doesn't seem very happy. It was Riki and Anna.**

 **Riki:** Oh, hey guys. You in the club too?

 **Dante:** Yeah, we even made the club.

 **Anna:** Puh, no wonder it's not popular.

 **Dante:** It's still on a growing phase.

 **Cato:** Anyway, let's warm up and start the match.

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

 **The game finished 3-2 leaving the school's team in the dust.**

 **Cato:** Man, you guys are too good.

 **Riki:** We played the national kids team back at Indonesia.

 **Gumball:** No wonder.

 **Anna:** (in a hurry) Oh, well, let's go, Riki.

 **Riki:** Why? What's the rush?

 **Anna:** I just wanna go, okay. I don't wanna be with them too long.

 **Riki:** Okay, then. See you later, guys.

 **Everyone:** Bye.

 **Amber:** Hey, Cato.

 **Cato:** Yeah?

 **Amber:** Ever noticed Anna looking a bit strange.

 **Cato:** Already know about that. How'd you know?

 **Amber:** Well...

* * *

 **(Amber's POV)**

 **(10 minutes before the boys came)**

 **Nobody came yet, so me and Jamie talked for awhile while warming up.**

 **Amber:** So, anything happened between you and Dante yet?

 **Jamie:** Mmm... not yet, we just kinda seem like we're a couple in the shadows. He spends most of his time with his friends.

 **Amber:** Heh, I know that feeling.

 **Jamie:** Really?

 **Amber:** Yeah, I like Cato, and he likes me. But we somehow seem a bit apart since he spends time with his friends.

 **Jamie:** Exact same scenario, but what can we do? They might wanna spend time with them cuz they wanna enjoy they're time together.

 **Amber:** Hmm... you're right.

 **Jamie:** Wait, you like Cato?

 **Amber:** Yeah, Dante never told you?

 **Jamie:** Nobody ever told me or even said a word about it.

 **Just then, Riki and Anna came, but Anna was a bit depressed.**

 **Jamie:** Hey, guys. You're gonna join the soccer club?

 **Riki:** Yeah.

 **Amber:** Hey, Anna. What's wrong?

 **Anna:** Nothing.

 **Jamie:** Come on, you can tell us.

 **Anna:** It's none of your business.

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **Amber:** And after that, we kinda got in an argument.

 **Cato:** Hmm... it seems to become worse.

 **Ivan:** So, what are we gonna do?

 **Cato:** Don't worry, you can say "I got eyes and ears near her all the time"

 **Gumball:** "All the time"?

 **Cato:** I meant Riki.

 **Gumball:** Oh.

 **Dante:** But what can he do?

 **Cato:** Oh, I already told him the plan, it's just that he needs to execute it. And I got a plan for us too.

 **Amber:** What's the plan?

 **Cato:** We're gonna confront Penny and her group tomorrow using the evidence that we have, and try to convince Anna to get back to us.

 **Ivan:** Okay, but we only have one evidence. What else can we do?

 **Cato:** That one evidence might be enough cuz remember, Penny made many mistakes in that sentence there. And we got witnesses, so they might help. If it's not enough, then I'll see how much Riki got.

 **Gumball:** Okay, sounds like a plan. But where are we gonna meet her?

 **Cato:** We got extra classes tomorrow, remember?

 **Gumball:** Oh, yeah. I forgot.

 **Dante:** Okay, then. We confront them after school.

 **Cato:** That's the plan.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

 **(Riki's POV)**

 **Oh, man. It's Saturday, but now we have to go for extra classes. I got my things outta my locker and was about to head out. But I heard some kind of an angel and a cut-out of a bear talking around the corner. I listened to what they were saying, and they're talking about Anna. I then remembered what Cato told me, to get as many info for my sister as much as possible. I don't really know what for, but I'm just gonna do it. I took out my phone and set it on record.**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. Had to finish up here. Hope you enjoy this chapter and there's been a bit of info I was wrong about, Jake is an older brother to a baby sister, not a baby brother. Sorry for the mistake. So, review below, and I'll catch up to you in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum, and bu-bye.**

 **A/N: This whole chapter is about getting Anna away from the bad people, not a chapter where everyone's fighting for a damsel who is not even in distress or everyone wants her to be on their side. So please, try to stick with the idea. :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Which Side Are You On Part 2

**Assalamualaikum and hello everybody. I finally got some free time for the next two weeks or so, maybe lesser than that, but anyway. Also, I got a couple of things that I wanna say sorry for. One, most likely some of you are gonna think that my OC is a bit too perfect, super speed, fighting skills, and all that. I'm kinda still new at this fanfiction thing, I didn't actually went through with that and I'm just like an "amateur" at this. Also, you guys might not find many current TAWOG characters like Darwin, Anais and all that. Even I see that too, I just see Gumball and some of his OC friends in the spotlight while the others are being put backstage. So, sorry for the above things and if there are other things wrong about my story, I'm sorry for that as well. I mean, you guys could be complaining about a lot of stuff, so I'm just takin some under the sky. Anyway, time for chapter 15.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Which Side Are You On (Part 2)**

 **(Ivan's POV)**

 **School bell rang and we all went to our respective classes, Teri sat next to me and started chatting.**

 **Teri:** Hey, Ivan.

 **Ivan:** Oh, um, hi.

 **Teri:** Have you ever noticed Penny's acting all strange lately?

 **Ivan:** Yeah, what's wrong with her, anyway?

 **Teri:** I don't think she's herself anymore, ever since Gumball found out what happened between her and Tobias.

 **Ivan:** Hold on, define "not herself anymore".

 **Teri:** Well, now she's, like, all negative and wanting to take revenge. The Penny I know would be a nice angel who does cheer leading.

 **Ivan:** Yeah, I'd say something snapped.

 **Teri:** Also, do you know about the new kid in our class?

 **Ivan:** You mean Anna, yeah, she became friends with us once, but suddenly went with Penny after she "found out the truth". And imagine, all that happened in just 2 days.

 **Teri:** Well, I'm gonna tell you something, she was lying.

 **Ivan:** No kidding, please tell me something I don't know.

 **Teri:** What? How'd you know?

 **Ivan:** I recorded your conversation yesterday, after you guys were running around school like being chased by Walriders.

 **Teri:** Walriders?

 **Ivan:** It's a creature from a game, Outlast.

 **Teri:** Oh.

 **Ivan:** By the way, what did she tell her?

 **Teri:** Well, first off, she said that you're a bunch of gangsters who don't know manners. Then, she said about Gumball bringing bad luck to Penny. After that, she explained everything that happened since Gumball found out about what happened between Penny and Tobias until all the bad things you've done to her now.

 **Ivan:** Wow, I don't think I can list that down.

 **Teri:** Hehe. (blushing)

 **Ivan:** Wait a minute. Why are you helping me? I thought you're helping them.

 **Teri:** Yeah, but now that I know that Penny's being like this, I don't think I wanna be with her anymore. And besides, it could...ruin...

 **Ivan:** Ruin what?

 **Teri:** Our... you know.

 **Ivan:** Friendship?

 **Teri:** Um.. yeah, friendship.

 **Ivan:** Well, I think I can help you.

 **Teri:** Really?

 **Ivan:** But everyone in your group has to be there, including Anna.

 **Teri:** What are you gonna do?

 **Ivan:** You'll see. But for now, just keep your mouth shut and meet up outside the cafeteria after school.

 **Then, Teri's group came in and she joined them. Finally, got some info that'll at least help. I told Gumball and the others about it, but we kinda got that info, but at least we have a witness that'll help.**

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **School bell rang and everyone headed out, except for these two groups.**

 **Penny:** Are you sure they're gonna be here?

 **Teri:** I don't know , Ivan told me after school, outside the cafeteria.

 **Anna:** I think they were lying to you.

 **Ivan:** Well at least not as bad as Penny lied to you.

 **Ivan stood in front of them, but all alone.**

 **Penny:** Where are the others? Too scared to even have a chat?

 **Ivan:** Oh no, Dante got a problem with his locker again.

 **Gumball and the others arrived at the scene.**

 **Gumball:** Sorry we're late, Dante..

 **Ivan:** I told them already.

 **Darwin:** So, are we gonna do this?

 **Anna:** Well first off, why do you want us to be here?

 **Cato:** Just to show you how bad Penny lied to you.

 **Anna:** What do you mean? It's all true, right?

 **Gumball:** (making a sound of when someone does something wrong) Wrong. She was lying.

 **Penny:** No, it was all true.

 **Gumball:** Really, now. Anna, come forward and tell us what she told you exactly that made you hate us so much.

 **Anna:** (came to the middle of the two groups) Well, she said that you guys were mean and never give mercy, especially on girls. Then, she said that you guys were dangerous like you like telling lies and beat people up. Also, she said that I would be in great danger if I'd be the only girl in your group. After hearing that, I felt afraid. I didn't hate you, I was afraid of you.

 **Gumball:** Well, you don't have to anymore, because we're here to discuss on why you shouldn't be with them.

 **Penny:** Then explain, why not?

 **Gumball:** Well, firstly you have told her that we were mean and never gave mercy, but let me take you back to about three weeks ago.

 **Cato:** (thoughts) Wow, three weeks passed already?

 **Gumball:** It was a tragic day it was. Me and Penny used to be a couple, a pair of lovebirds. Until she found another. She cheated on me with another guy. How's that for mean and unmerciful.

 **Dante:** Also, we we're not dangerous people. We're good people. We wouldn't wanna be telling lies, for it brings sins upon us.

 **Anna:** (thoughts) Wow, deep.

 **Cato:** Also, we're not some kind of a delinquent guys group, we got some girls too. Amber, Carrie, Lexy. So, even if you were to join us, you're not the only girl in the group.

 **Darwin:** Anna, we're not only doing this to get you back to us, we're trying to get you away from the bad ones. We're trying to help you figure out what's right and what's wrong.

 **Penny:** Who are you calling bad guys?

 **Ivan:** Oh, yeah. The person who's been very negative and trying to get revenge on Gumball. What ever happened to the nice angel who always do cheer leading.

 **Penny:** You don't know how hard it is to have a boyfriend in the infirmary because of a fight from one of you guys.

 **Ivan:** But do you think it's necessary to lie than to see a friend being beaten up.

 **Cato:** And, hey, he asked for the fight, not me.

 **Anna:** You beat her boyfriend up?

 **Cato:** Well, yeah. But for the right reasons. He was about to punch Gumball in the face and I blocked it. Then he challenged me to a fight and I had to beat him at his own game.

 **Anna:** But, why would you do such a thing?

 **Cato:** I had to.

 **Penny:** And besides, what proof do you have that I lied to her.

 **Ivan:** Oh, about that, I got eyes and ears all over your group the whole time.

 **Penny:** What?

 **Ivan:** Yep, ain't that right, Teri.

 **Penny:** Teri?

 **Teri:** I had to do this.

 **Penny:** How could you do this to me?

 **Teri:** I don't want to see you like this, okay! I want my friend back, my cheer leader teammate back. And as long as you don't stop, then I'm not with you anymore.

 **Teri walked towards the boys group just like that.**

 **Ivan:** Teri heard every single word said from Penny, every single lie, every single mistake that she's done.

 **Gumball:** Anna, it's your choice. Either you come back to us or you stay with them. In which ever way, we respect your decision and hope that we can still be friends.

 **At that moment, Anna had to make a choice that could probably effect her entire school life. She turned around to the girls group and started to walked until he heard her brother calling out for her behind the boys group.**

 **Riki:** Anna, wait!

 **Riki dashed through the group to the front and confronted her.**

 **Riki:** I got something that may change your decision.

 **Cato:** (whispering) How did you know she was about to make a choice.

 **Riki:** I've been listening to you guys at the end of the hallway.

 **Riki pulled out his phone and turned on the recording he took earlier that day (A/N: The part where he recorded the chat at the end of the last chapter). But somehow, he took the recording of him singing a My Little Pony song. Embarrassingly, he switched to the recording he wanted to show them.**

 **Riki:** Listen very carefully.

 **Riki went to the middle so that both sides can hear.**

* * *

 **Penny:** Hey, Teri.

 **Teri:** Hey, Penny.

 **Penny:** How's your life going along?

 **Teri:** Better than yours so far.

 **Penny:** Oh, really?

 **Teri:** Yeah, I'm going good, I don't have revenge on anyone, I got a crush..

 **Penny:** A what?

 **Teri:** (blushing) Nothing. But seriously, do you think it's necessary to use Anna like this?

 **Penny:** If it means to get Gumball's life off the line, I'm gonna do that. I'm just using her, I don't really like her. She's just another idiot who likes to be friends with them.

* * *

 **Riki stopped the recording after that sentence. Anna was heartbroken after hearing that. She finally realised that she was being used and that Penny wasn't really being friends with her.**

 **Riki:** Go on, make your choice, sis. But would you even dare to turn your back to your own brother? You know what you heard. She's the bad one here.

 **Cato:** To make things even clearer, the "new boyfriend" she keeps talking about, it was the guy who attacked you two a couple days ago.

 **Despite whatever they said, she still walked towards Penny's side. But nobody but Riki noticed a grin on Anna's face.**

 **Penny:** It looks like she has made her choice.

 **Riki:** Don't be too sure about it.

 **Penny:** What?

 **Riki:** All yours, sis.

 **Anna started throwing back elbows at Penny and end it with a punch to the face and torso at once. As Anna was walking towards the other side, Tobias and his band of bullies charged towards Anna. Cato noticed that and asked Ivan for a portal.**

 **Cato:** Ivan!

 **Ivan:** Gotcha!

 **A portal opened up in front of Cato but the other side was set at a higher spot, either way, he still has a way of taking them out. He dashed into the portal and jumped onto the bullies and wiping them out at once.**

 **Cato:** FLYING MOONSAULT!

 **Cato landed on the bullies. Then, Cato picked Tobias up and gave Gumball a chance to seal the deal on his own. Cato threw Tobias into the air in front of the portal and Gumball jumped and did a dropkick right to the face causing Tobias to get knocked out and Gumball hurting his right arm he landed on.**

 **Cato:** Dude, I meant punch him on the face, not do a dropkick. Now he's out.

 **Gumball:** How was I supposed to know?!

 **Cato:** I'll go check on him to make sure he's still concious.

 **Gumball:** Are you alright, Anna?

 **Anna:** Yeah, thanks for the save though.

 **Cato:** Well, he's still breathing. That's at least a good sign. Heh, if we didn't get you outta this, Anna, you would've ended up like them.

 **Suddenly, Amber, Carrie, Jamie and Lexy appeared behind them.**

 **Carrie:** What did we miss?

 **Darwin:** Pretty much everything.

 **Amber:** Hey, Anna. Feeling better about us?

 **Anna:** Yeah, I am now.

 **Penny started to gain concious and saw her friends surrounding her. She got angry and charged at them the same way the bullies did, but her friends held her back and tried to get away from the scene. Right before that, Penny gave them a warning.**

 **Penny:** I'm gonna get you for this! All of you! I'll get back at you! You'll see!

 **The bullies also started to gain concious and ran off.**

 **Dante:** I think we should get outta here too.

 **Ivan:** I didn't even have to show my recording I took yesterday.

 **Gumball:** Really? That's the thing that you're completely worried about?

 **Ivan:** Hey, I was just sayin it.

 **They all left the school. Once they made it outside, they noticed yellowish leaves started falling down. They also felt a chilling breeze passing by. Everyone felt cold, except for Cato and Ivan since they got their hoodies to feel a bit warmer.**

 **Darwin:** Sheesh, it's so cold. How are we gonna go on the school field trip next week?

 **Lexy:** I'm sure they got that covered.

 **As they reached the Wattersons' house, they said goodbye to each other.**

 **Gumball:** Bye, Carrie. I'll... see you on Monday.

 **Carrie:** O-okay, bye.

 **Dante:** (smiling) See ya later, Jamie. Better get home safe.

 **Jamie:** (smiling) You too. And don't worry,(mean voice) whoever's gonna attack me is gonna be in big trouble.

 **Darwin:** I'm still trying to figure out how are you two a couple.

 **Cato:** Yo, Ivan, Riki, catch ya at school on Monday.

 **Ivan:** You know it, bro.

 **Riki:** Lookin forward to new day.

 **Lexy:** Bye, Anna.

 **Anna:** Bye, wanna study together on Monday?

 **Amber:** Sure, that'd be great.

 **Everyone went to separate ways and did their own thing. Cato, Dante, Gumball and Darwin watched TV, Anais came home late and was studying upstairs, Amber and Lexy were chatting while eating lunch (school ended at noon), everything went well, at least for now.**

* * *

 **Okay, chapter 15 done. Anna came back and the gang was happy again. The chapter seemed to have missed a few spots, but hope you guys didn't see that ^^;. So, hope you like the chapter, if you noticed something missing, I'm sorry about that, and review on the story so far in the review space down here, LIKE A BOSS! I'm kinda following a Youtuber habit now, goes to the username of jacksepticeye. He made it sound really cool. Anyway, hope to see you guys, gals, friends, and BROZ, in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum, and bu-bye.**


	16. Chapter 16: 12th November

**Assalamualaikum and what's up everybody. Malaya14 back with another chapter of the story. As always, thanks for the continued support and hope you enjoy this brand new saga. Anyway, here's the chapter. Have fun reading. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: 12th November**

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **Ah, a week passed by as fast as the breeze of the morning air passing me by. We're at the bus stop early cuz we'd thought on coming early for a change. Slowly, the bus stop started to pile up with our friends and finally the bus came. We got on, went for a ride and got to school. Nothing much happened in the morning, until now.**

 **Cato:** Hey, are you guys seeing this?

 **Gumball:** Seeing what?

 **Cato was looking at a poster that was about...**

 **All except Cato:** A 3-DAY 2-NIGHT SCHOOL FIELD TRIP THROUGH FLORIDA!

 **Principal Brown:** Why yes, we decided it's about time we let kids of our school to have a field trip outside of town.

 **Dante:** Where'd you come from, Principal Brown?

 **Principal Brown:** Oh.. uh.. that.. uh.. I was just passing by and coincidentally you were shouting about this.

 **Darwin:** Are you sure, cuz I think I saw you running around the corner over there and came here.

 **Principal Brown:** Okay you got me.

 **Ivan:** Why so excited, Principal B?

 **Principal Brown:** Oh, it's just that I'm trying to get enough people to get money so that I can donate it to one of our teachers who recently got a terrible disease.

 **Gumball:** Oh, okay then. We can join.

 **Principal Brown:** Perfect! Just fill in that list and I'll pick it at the end of the week.

 **Darwin:** Okay!

 **And with that Principal Brown ran off towards his office while at the other side of the hallway, Amber, Carrie, Lexy, Anna and Riki came towards them.**

 **Lexy:** What's up with Principal Brown?

 **Gumball:** Well, he was telling us about this.

 **Riki:** Woah, a trip to Florida!

 **Anna:** This is awesome, we wanna go!

 **Carrie:** Yeah, we wanna join too!

 **Darwin:** Here, put your names on this list.

 **Everyone was very excited about the trip, but Cato was just standing by the wall with Amber. I went in to see what they're talking about.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, guys. Don't you wanna go?

 **Cato:** Yeah, but we'll wait for a while.

 **Ivan:** Alright, guys. Guess we're done here.

 **Gumball:** Hey, wait up!

* * *

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **(A few days later)**

 **I'm just sitting at the door step here, thinking about that day. The day where I lost my best gifts in the world. I heard sounds inside, guess they're awake. I told them I'm gonna head out first.**

 **Cato:** Hey, guys. I'm gonna go out first.

 **Gumball:** Alright, catch ya at school.

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **Everyone was so excited cuz the school field trip is 2 days away. But they don't know there was something else that day and nobody knows it, except Amber.**

 **Amber:** Hey, guys. Do you know what is going on in 2 days?

 **Gumball:** The school field trip?

 **Amber:** Yeah, but there is something else.

 **Darwin:** Really?

 **Amber:** Yeah.

 **...**

 **Amber:** Wow, you're taking too long, it's Cato's birthday!

 **Everyone:** WHAT?!

 **Amber:** Yep, 12th November.

 **Lexy:** Should we get something for him?

 **Darwin:** Guess we should.

 **Dante:** What can we get him?

 **Gumball:** It's at the same day we'll be reaching Florida, right? Why not we have a surprise party there. With the other classmates.

 **Amber:** That'll be nice. Surprise Party it is.

* * *

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **(?)**

 **I found myself stuck in a packed mall. Everyone's goin here and there, until I realised, I was with Amber, my parents and her parents. I was still trying to figure out what's going on here. Suddenly, I heard a crack and the ceiling started crashing down. My dad pushed me out of the way, but the ceiling hit the ground and the floor was going downwards. No thanks to the laws of friction, I slipped all the way down and hit my back on the ruins. I then screamed out in fear. When I was looking around me, I was in my room. Now I get it. It was a dream. No, a memory. Breaker Mall '10.**

* * *

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **(The day of the trip)**

 **We all gathered at school. Principal Brown gave rules and told us that we can actually go wherever we want and do whatever we want. As long as it doesn't hurt anyone. That's cool. We can roam around Florida. I think it was nice of Principal Brown to take us to a place and let us do stuff our way, as long as it's safe. When we got on a bus, everyone was excited, practically the whole bus was noisy, all planning what to do at Florida. Looks like this is more of a holiday trip than a field trip. We brought along a few stuff, which includes our music instruments, and some water guns. We made a deal with the others that we're gonna have a water brawl at an open field, so we came prepared. We made it to Florida and stopped at a 4-star hotel. It may not be a 5-star, but at least we have a roof under our head. Principal Brown told us that we're gonna be sleeping in 2 floors, girls on the lower floor while boys on the upper floor. We settled in our rooms, I was with Darwin and Dante while Cato, Ivan, Riki were in one room somewhere else and Jake was in another.**

 **Gumball:** Well, this seems good so far.

 **Dante:** Hey, don't forget 5 o'clock we go to the open field we found earlier and battle.

 **Gumball:** How can we not forget? But before that I think we should put in our stuff.

* * *

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **(In another room)**

 **Huh, we get to go on a free roam for the next three days. At least I could go do some stuff and settle some scores while I'm here. But I'm starting to not get the objective of the trip. Principal Brown said that we need to know the area outside of town. Well, that kinda make sense cuz we might go here after we graduate, but why is he letting us roam around ourselves. Good thing he set up specific times to check on everyone. Oh well, just gotta get through today and tomorrow with these memories keep on haunting me. A good day suddenly turned into a bad day the next day just like that. I woke up from my thoughts while Ivan was snapping his fingers at me.**

 **Ivan:** Yo, Cato. Come back to Earth.

 **Cato:** Huh? What?

 **Riki:** Finally, where were you?

 **Cato:** What do you mean? I was sitting here ever since we got in.

 **Ivan:** No, he meant why weren't you paying attention.

 **Cato:** Oh, I was just thinking about something.

 **Riki:** Well, think later. We're rollin to the field in 15 mikes.

 **We had fun playing water fight. Everyone was spraying each other with water, throwing water balloons, all that. After we headed back to the hotel room, Ivan and Riki who were already dressed for dinner gave me some privacy for once.**

 **Ivan:** Yo, Riki. I think we should head down first. Let Cato do his thinking earlier.

 **Riki:** Alright, then.

 **They left the room just like that. I continued wondering about what happened that day. Oh, the pain. After 30 minutes, I thought it was time I went to eat too. When I got dressed up and was about to open the door, Amber suddenly rang the doorbell.**

 **Cato:** Amber, what are you doing here? This is the boys' floor.

 **Amber:** Yeah, but just because of that doesn't mean I can't ask you to walk with me to the dining area.

 **Cato:** Eh, okay.

 **We got on the elevator and went to the dining area. When we got there, there was a sign that said "Closed for tonight". I was wandering what was going on. It was dark on the other side of the door separating the rooms too.**

 **Amber:** Go on inside.

 **I nervously grabbed the doorknob and opened it slowly, thinking that something was gonna pop up in my face. When I opened the door, I was shocked like heck.**

 **Everyone:** SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CATO!

 **Everyone was there and they did a surprise party for my birthday. My close friends came towards me.**

 **Cato:** How'd you guys know?

 **Gumball:** Amber told us about your birthday a couple of days ago, so we decided to throw a party.

 **Cato:** You told them to do it?

 **Amber:** Well, you never had a nice birthday for the past 4 years, so I decided to turn things around.

 **Cato:** Thanks, Amber.

 **The two of them hugged closely while the others were watching in awe.**

 **Cato:** Now what do you say we get this party started!

 **We partied all night long, at least up till 10 o'clock. Everyone sang a happy birthday song while my cake was right in front of me. The different thing is, we didn't eat it. The cake was meant to be thrown at other people. We then got caught up in a little food fight. After that, we went back to our rooms, clean ourselves up, and went to bed. This was the first birthday party that I actually went to. It was a good day for me, just wish that good feeling would last.**

* * *

 **BOOM! And that's the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry if the chapter's bad. And some of you might be thinking, "Why bother going to a school field trip when you're there to just see places?" Well I'm just doing that so that I can have a smooth storyline without any "bugs". And also, what was with that "Breaker Mall '10" thing? And what did Cato mean by "a good day turned into a bad day the next day"? All these questions shall be answered in the next chapter. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this, if you have any comments, just put it down here and do it LIKE A BOSS! And I'm gonna start doing this, brofist to all of ya. BOOM! And I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum, and bu-bye!**

 **-Just a little notice to ya, 1 mike is 1 minute in military terms (apparently)**


	17. Chapter 17: Breaker Mall '10

**Assalamualaikum and what's up everybody. Back with another chapter of SOML: LIE I (that was an acronym and it somehow ended up as "lie" ^^;). Anyway, thanks for the support and play on chapter 17.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Breaker Mall '10**

 **Cato woke up early and woke Ivan and Riki. They freshen up, got dressed and went to Gumball's and Jake's room to invite them to breakfast at a restaurant nearby. They even invited the girls to eat with them. While they were eating, they noticed that Cato was down the whole morning.**

 **Jake:** Hey, Cato. You lookin kinda down. What's wrong?

 **Cato:** It's nothin'.

 **Gumball:** Come on, bro. You can tell us.

 **Cato:** (looked at Amber) I would, but not just yet.

 **Gumball:** Okay, so where are we heading next?

 **Amber:** We're gonna go to the cyber cafe, I heard that someone's gonna play a multiplayer match.

 **Darwin:** Okay, let's go.

 **As they headed for the cyber cafe, Cato was still looking down. They started to get concerned.**

 **Lexy:** Okay, what's wrong, Cato?

 **Cato:** What?

 **Riki:** Dude, you've been like this for the whole morning. Lighten up, man.

 **Cato:** Sorry, just can't help it.

 **Dante:** Why not?

 **Cato:** Well, I would tell you but we're not there yet.

 **Darwin:** Where?

 **Cato:** You'll see.

 **A few minutes later, Cato suddenly stopped in front of a cemetery. There were many people there for some reason. Cato just went in while the others followed him.**

 **Gumball:** Cato! Where are you going?

 **They kept walking and walking across the cemetery until they stopped at two tombstones (I think that's what it's called). They started to get confused as they stare at the tombstones.**

 **Anna:** What are we doing here?

 **Cato:** Take a closer look at these two. (pointing at the tombstones)

 **They looked closer at the tombstones. The names were blurred by the dust, so Gumball swept it off. When he was done, they were shocked. The names that were shown were "Carol Anderson" and "Ash Anderson". Cato stood closer towards them.**

 **Gumball:** Are these your parents?

 **Cato:** Yeah.

 **Darwin:** How did they died?

 **Cato:** Look at the description below.

 **They looked at the description. As they were reading, they saw that they passed away at 13th November 2010 and that they were victims of Breaker Mall '10.**

 **Lexy:** What's Breaker Mall '10?

 **Cato:** It's a long story, but I'll tell ya since I've been keeping this for quite some time. It all happened 5 years ago.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **5 years ago, at Florida. The day after my 9th birthday. My parents went to the mall to buy some stuff, while I was planning to go to Amber's house, my one and only friend here back then. Meanwhile, my brother was playing with my sister with his toys. Just when I got to Amber's house, we played tag.**

 **Cato:** Tag you're it!

 **Amber:** Hey, get back here!

 **Cato:** Catch me if you can!

 **Amber:** (teleported in front of Cato) SURPRISE!

 **Cato:** (crashed into Amber) OW!

 **We laughed for a while until Amber's mom came out.**

 **Amber's mom:** Sweetie, me and your dad are going to the mall, you wanna come or you wanna play with Cato until we're back?

 **Amber:** I wanna go to the mall! You wanna come with us, Cato?

 **Cato:** Sure, I can meet with my parents when we get there.

* * *

 **(The Mall)**

 **We made to the mall after they teleported while I super speed my way there. We did a few shopping and went to find my parents after that. We met on a bridge on top of a fair. We looked at the fair while our parents talked for a while. Though it was noisy cuz of the construction happening on the floor above us. Without us knowing, the floor above us collapsed instantly. Our parents managed to notice it before it was too late.**

 **Cato:** Hey, Amber. Look, a clown!

 **Amber:** And he's giving out balloons.

 **Cato's Dad:** (noticed the floor above them collapsing) CATO, LOOK OUT!

 **My dad pushed us out of the way just when the falling pieces hit the floor, causing it to get crushed along with everyone else, including my parents. Amber and her parents didn't get hit, neither did I. However, the floor was slippery and it suddenly went downwards. Next thing I know, I slid down and fell all the way to the ground. But the pieces weren't done falling. After I hit the ground, there was a falling shard of a glass window that you find underneath a railing heading for my face. Then, it cut me at the eye, which explains the scar. After I woke up, I saw Amber trying to dig me out of the bloodthirsty pile of debris and shards.**

 **Amber:** (Cato still unconscious)Cato! (Cato starting to regain concious) Cato! (Cato's conciousness regained) Cato! (Dug Cato out of the pile) Cato, are you alright?

 **Cato:** (comforting his eye) AGH! Yeah,.. I'm fine.

 **Amber:** Oh my gosh, you're eye. Are you hurt?

 **Cato:** Nah, just the eye.

 **Amber:** Here. (gives Cato a handkerchief)

 **Cato:** Thanks. (takes the handkerchief) My parents. Where's my parents?!

 **Amber's parents suddenly came.**

 **Amber's dad:** Hey, little boy. Are you okay?

 **Cato:** Yeah, but where are my parents?

 **Amber's mom pointed to them, but they were lying down with the paramedics, I think they came while I was unconscious. But when I came towards them, I freaked out like hell.**

 **Cato:** MOM! DAD!

 **I ran towards them and hugged them both, eventhough they were in terrible condition. The debris cracked their skulls in half while the shards cut through them, literally. Amber sat beside me while I was welling down in tears. Amber's parents were just right behind us.**

 **Amber's mom:** We're so sorry, Cato.

 **And that was it, they buried the dead victims and left. But that incident really took a toll on my family. After the funeral, my sister went to live with her boyfriend while my brother went to live with his friends in a gas station. I had no choice but to go to Amber's house. A few days after the incident, Amber's parents came towards me to give me what's left of the stuff my parents bought. I looked inside the bags and saw a note that said "Happy 9th Birthday, Cato!" by my parents. I opened up the presents and found a grey hoodie and a black shirt that says "CA" in white. I cried when I saw the presents and just wished that they were still with me that day. Ever since then, I've been wearing these clothes. These are my only memories of that day besides the fact it was after my 9th birthday.**

* * *

 **(Flashback ended)**

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **Cato:** After that, people called that incident "Breaker Mall '10". The day where a mall collapsed causing many innocent deaths. Most likely why there are so many people here.

 **Gumball:** Wow...

 **Darwin:** Never thought you had a harsh life.

 **Cato:** Eh, past experiences makes us who we are now.

 **Riki:** Sorry to hear about your parents death though. You even managed to make Anna cry. That's something I haven't seen in a long time.

 **Anna:** (crying) I'm not crying!

 **Everyone started laughing. Suddenly, a girl came towards them. She was a bit curvy, so it should be someone older than them.**

 **Girl:** Hey, Cato. Came to visit them too.

 **Cato:** Yeah. Haven't seen you in a few months, sis.

 **Everyone except Cato and the girl:** SIS?!

 **Cato:** Yeah, this is my older sister, Amy. She's 16.

 **Amy:** Nice to meet you. By the way, Cato, Andrew gave me this. He told me to give it to you for your birthday. He said he couldn't make it.

 **Andrew:** Oh, okay. Thanks.

 **Amy:** You're welcome. Happy birthday.

 **And just like that, Amy left.**

 **Ivan:** Who's Andrew?

 **Cato:** He's my little brother. He couldn't make it, I guess.

 **Gumball:** Okay, since we're done, let's head to the cyber cafe.

 **They all headed for the cyber cafe.**

* * *

 **And there's chapter 17. Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, comment below and punch that FAVOURITE button, LIKE A BOSS. Brofists all around. BOOM! And I'll see you in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum.**

 **Notes:**

 **-Breaker Mall '10 was referenced by a tragedy that happened at Masjidil Haram in Mekah, Saudi Arabia last year at 11th September.**

 **Amy and Andrew by me**


	18. Chapter 18: Day Out In Florida

**Assalamualaikum and what's up everybody! Malaya14 back with another chapter of the story. As requested by a friend, I'll give you a summary of the last chapter. And Cato's gonna be telling the whole chapter this time. Just this time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 Summary:**

 **Okay, so this is what happened. I was down the whole day and the others were concerned about me. As we were walking towards the Florida Cyber Cafe, we stopped by at the cemetery to visit my parents who passed away during the Breaker Mall '10. I told the whole story and everyone was very sorry for my loss. Right after, my sister, Amy, pops outta nowhere and gave me a present from my little brother who didn't come then. After she left, we decided to leave as well, which has brought us to this very chapter starting at the Florida Cyber Cafe.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Day Out In Florida**

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **We finally reached Florida Cyber Cafe. When we came, we saw many people playing multiplayer games, including Elmore Jr. High students. As we walked towards our friends, someone tapped at my shoulder. He was some kind of a bubblegum figure.**

 **?:** Hey, Cato. Remember me?

 **Cato:** Cole Cacery. Juventus fanatic, right?

 **Cole:** You know it.

 **Cato:** So what are you doing here?

 **Cole:** What else would you do here? I'm gonna play multiplayers of course.

 **Cato:** Well, wanna go for a round of Fifa 16?

 **Cole:** Alright, but don't you wanna play with your other friends?

 **While I was about to play, the others went to play a game amongst themselves.**

 **Cato:** I think I can spare some time.

 **Cole:** Okay, let's go.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

 **We played as Arsenal vs. Juventus at Anfield. I was playing as Arsenal while Cole was playing as Juventus. It was 2-2 at 90' minute with a 4-minute injury time.**

 **Commentator in the game:** Giroud running of the edge, Sanchez wide open in the box! Giroud makes a cross into the box! Sanchez, bicycle kick! GOAL!

 **Cato:** YEAH!

 **Cole:** NO!

 **Commentator in the game:** (whistle blows signalling full time) What an emphatic match, Arsenal wins with a 3-2 victory thanks to Alexis Sanchez scoring the winning goal! Thank you for joining us and let's look at the highlights of the game.

 **Cole:** Good game, man.

 **Cato:** Call it payback from the Elementary Soccer Tournament.

 **Cole:** We beat you fair and square.

 **Cato:** Yeah, with a 1-0 score.

 **Cole:** We still beat you.

 **Cato:** Whatever, what matters is we're even.

 **Cole:** (phone ringing) Oh, I gotta take this.

 **Cato:** Sure I'll wait for ya.

 **As Cole went outside, I was searching for his friends. Just when I found them, I was shocked. They were all playing Dota II. And losing hard.**

 **Anna:** Oh, man. Lost again.

 **Dante:** C'mon, we gotta meet up for lunch back at the hotel, right?

 **Amber:** Oh, yeah. Let's go then.

 **Just when they were leaving, Cole bursted through the doors.**

 **Cole:** Hey, Cato. I gotta get home, man.

 **Cato:** Okay, you seemed to be in a rush. You should get going. We're about to leave anyways.

 **Cole:** Nice. See ya later.

 **Cato:** You too.

* * *

 **(After lunch)**

 **The gang was still at the food court at the hotel trying to figure out where to go next.**

 **Lexy:** So where should we go next?

 **Amber:** I dunno. The only place we could go is the mall.

 **Anna:** Then let's go.

 **On the way there, we ran by into two familiar faces. Two bullies that used to bully me and Amber back in school in Florida were standing in front of us. (Just to be sure you get which school)**

 **Bully #1:** Hey, little ghost boy.

 **Cato:** Oh, gosh no.

 **Bully #2:** Looks like the two ghosts came back for another beating.

 **Amber:** Don't try to bully us, Chad!

 **Bully #1 (Chad):** We can do whatever we want, and you puny ghosts can't do a thing about it. (punch Amber to the wall)

 **Cato:** Hey! Nobody punches her!

 **Bully #2:** And what are you gonna do about it?

 **Cato:** This! (punches towards the second bully)

 **Chad:** Matt! Look out!

 **Bully #2 (Matt):** (caught Cato's punch) Hah, eat this! (uppercut Cato at the jaw)

 **Cato:** Ngh!

 **Chad:** Time to finish these two up.

 **We closed our eyes, bracing for impact. But something caught their punch. When I opened my eyes, Ivan and Dante were standing in front of us holding their punch and suddenly punched them in the face. Matt and Chad stepped back after the assault. Then, Riki and Anna ran from behind us towards the bullies and did a dropkick on them causing them to fall down.**

 **Jake:** Gumball! Lexy! NOW!

 **We looked above us and saw Gumball and Lexy falling onto the bullies with an elbow, possibly passing them out. But they stood back up panicking.**

 **Matt:** Let's get outta here!

 **Chad:** You haven't seen the last of us!

 **They left as fast as I could.**

 **Cato:** Thanks guys.

 **Gumball:** No problem, we bros gottta stick together. (putting his fist out for a brofist)

 **Cato:** (nods) Em. (brofist)

 **Anna:** So, are we still going to the mall?

 **Riki:** Maybe not, let's just go for a swim at the hotel swimming pool.

 **Lexy:** Yeah, it is getting hot for a November.

 **Dante:** You guys not injured, you can join us.

 **Amber:** Yeah, we're good. Let's go!

* * *

 **(Back at the hotel)**

 **After we changed, we head straight for the pool. All of us had so much fun, except for Gumball because of his fear of swimming and Jake who never liked swimming.**

 **Ivan:** Hey, guys. C'mon, you're missing out on the fun!

 **Gumball:** Um, no. We're good.

 **Cato was sneaking up behind them and pushed hem down into the water and everyone laughed. Just as payback, the both of them pulled Cato in. After that, they splashed water at each other, until Gumball realised that he's not afraid of the water anymore. When it was about to get to sun down, we got back into our rooms, freshen up, went for dinner with the others, and hung out at Gumball's room while the girls did their own things at their floor. We watched The Angry Birds Movie, and it was hilarious, not that much though, but it was good. After the movie, we went back into our rooms and went to bed.**

* * *

 **Before I went to bed, I remembered Amy giving me a present from Andrew. I took that present outta my cabinet which I kept it in there before we went to the mall, and opened it. It was a pair of blue sports gloves. I appreciated the present and kept it for tomorrow.**

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter. If you like it, then fav it Like A Boss! If you don't like it, I'm sorry. I tried my best to do this. Anyway, before I go, that Cole Cacery guy belongs to juventusdrawer on DeviantArt. Go check him out and please give him some support, he's been on DeviantArt for about three months and only has one watcher, ME! By the way, that notice is for DeviantArt users only, those of you who don't have, there's not much you can do. And thank you so much for reading this, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum and bu-bye!**


	19. Chapter 19: Operation: Warzone

**Assalamualaikum and hey everybody. Okay, so there was a slight technical dfficulty and I wasn't able to upload documents (chapters) on Fanfiction. Dunno why, but it happened. Also, if you haven't checked my DeviantArt Status Update, I'm not going to upload chapters frequently no more. But I took a little time to check my reviews and I saw "Scrblord983" saying "bruh try toadd more ROMANCE between charecters". Well, sorry to break it to ya, bro, but I'm not really that good at romance stuff. It's kinda like, one of my weak spots in writing stuff like this. But anyway, here's a short recap of what happened last chapter and we'll get the party started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 Summary:**

 **After visiting the grave of the two beloved parents of Cato, the gang went to the cyber cafe as planned and surprisingly, Cato found Cole and challenged him to play Fifa one-on-one. After that, they decided to go to the mall, but Cato and Amber were a bit injured due to the fact that they bumped into two bullies along the way there. So, they decided to head back to the hotel and had fun in the hotel pool.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Operation: Warzone**

 **(Gumball POV)**

 **Today's the last day in Florida, and we don't really have much to do. Other than in the morning, we went to the mall for a little while and bought stuff. We also gathered our savings to buy a present for Cato from ourselves, a new hoverboard! Though I don't know how is it a hoverboard, it's just like a regular skateboard but it only works when both of your feet are on the board. The other thing is, you can increase speed and spin 360 anytime you want.**

* * *

 **Along the way back, Dante saw a poster on one of the bulletin boards scattered all around here.**

 **Dante:** Hey, guys. Come check this out!

 **We took a look at the poster. It said "Elmore-Florida Paintball Challenge! Come and visit one of the military bases in Florida and see what it's like being a soldier by playing this amazing paintball simulator! Only for teenagers aged 10 - 18"**

 **Cato:** So, it's a paintball battle against each other?

 **Gumball:** Seems so.

 **Lexy:** Are you guys going?

 **Ivan:** I'm gonna go. I wanna give it a shot.

 **Dante:** Yeah, better than playing a multiplayer game you suck at.

 **Ivan:** I don't know the controls okay!

 **Riki:** I think I wanna join.

 **Anna:** Yeah, me too.

 **Cato:** I'm going.

 **Gumball:** So am I.

 **Darwin:** Me too.

 **Amber:** Typical boys, always wanna play games.

 **Cato:** You don't wanna join?

 **Carrie:** Nah, me, Amber, and Kira got other plans that day.

 **Gumball:** How about you, Lexy?

 **Lexy:** I dunno. I mean I wanna join, but something tells me I shouldn't.

 **Dante:** Then better trust your instincts like a real cat.

 **Jake:** I'm not joining.

 **Gumball:** Why not?

 **Jake:** Cuz, I kinda got things to do at home. Not to mention my new sibling.

 **Cato:** When is the game, anyway?

 **Dante:** Um... Next Saturday.

 **Ivan:** Seriously?

 **Dante:** It says so right here.

 **Gumball:** So we gotta find teammates fast?

 **Darwin:** Looks like it.

 **Ivan:** So we all gonna be a team?

 **Dante:** Hold up, it says one team five players.

 **Ivan:** Oh.

 **Gumball:** How's about we wait this out first. Once Principal Brown informs the school, then we start finding teammates.

 **Cato:** Sounds good.

 **Jake:** Wait! What time is it?

 **Gumball:** 11:30?! We got 30 minutes before the bus gets to the hotel and get back to Elmore.

 **Ivan:** C'mon. I'll open a portal to the lobby.

 **Anna:** Let's go!

 **Close enough, we made it out just in time for the bus to come. We got in and rode all the way home. Once we got back to the school, we did a quick roll call to make sure everyone got back. After that, we went home and did nothing for the rest of the day.**

* * *

 **(The next day)**

 **Cato woke up early again and turned on the TV since Irfan was off on Facebook. But while he was watching the previous Smackdown, there was a breaking news which interrupted it.**

 **Cato:** Oh, come on.

 **News reporter:** This is breaking news, a man was shot dead while going grocery shopping at the Elmore Mall. This man was shot by a crazed hitman who escaped jail just a few weeks back.

 **Cato:** This ain't gonna be good.

* * *

 **(The bus stop, about 30 minutes later)**

 **We waited for the bus as always, but there was word going around that there was a crazy hitman on the loose and everyone was frightened.**

 **Leslie:** Hey, did you see the news? There's a hitman shooting people mercilessly.

 **Anton:** What?! Seriously?

 **Teri:** Oh, no. What should we do?!

 **Ocho:** I think for now we should relax. When it's time to panic, then we panic.

 **The buzz just kept going on and on. Even in the bus. When we got to school, everyone was called to the auditorium for a quick announcement. Everyone was still worried about the crazed hitman.**

 **Principal Brown:** Good morning, children. Now I would like to give a quick announcement. Firstly, the Elmore-Florida Community has offered a once-in-a-lifetime chance to visit a military base and feel what it's like to be a soldier in a simulator. It's the "Elmore-Florida Paintball Challenge"! And when I meant "feel", I don't mean you're gonna die when you get shot. It just gives you the adrenaline in the field. So to those who wish to participate may go register on the registration list outside my office. Now, this event is a team bonding excercise and you need five people to participate and please hurry, the event is on next Saturday.

 **Tobias:** Typical, always giving last minute announcements.

 **Principal Brown:** Yes, thank you for the comment, Tobias. Second, the news have shown that there is a crazed hitman on the loose. Now I want you to be careful when you go out, and as a safety precaution, go out in groups. Never go alone. That is all. You may return to your classrooms.

* * *

 **(Lunch time)**

 **I tried to go find some teammates for the game, but I got rejected in all of them. That's right, ALL of them. I even asked Dante and Ivan, but they seemed to have teamed up with Endo and two Florida boys. I didn't say anything, but when I see them in the game, I'm gonna shoot at them mercilessly. Suddenly, when all hope is lost, Cato, Riki and Anna dashed into us.**

 **Cato:** Hey, guys.

 **Gumball:** Dude, can't you like, give a warning before you crash us.

 **Cato:** Well, breaking news, most likely that's not gonna happen. But I think I can shout at you, but you might not have enough time to dodge.

 **Darwin:** I feel safer already.

 **Riki:** Okay, quit countering sarcasm with sarcasm. Main point is, we're gonna ask you if you got a team or not for the game.

 **Gumball:** Nah, it's just me and Darwin.

 **Anna:** Awesome! We reeaally needed two more teammates for the game.

 **Darwin:** Hold on, you're all in the same team.

 **Cato:** Well, yeah. Actually.

 **Gumball:** Cool, then we'll join ya.

 **Riki:** Alright!

* * *

 **Okay, that's all for now. Sorry it had to end like this, I gotta stick with the plan. And sorry if the way the story's being set up is bad, I mean if you don't like it, I don't really care. I do this for fun, that's it. But thanks so much for reading! I'll see ya bros and gals in the next chapter! BROFIST! BOOM! Assalamualaikum and bu-bye!**


	20. Chapter 20: Game Start!

**Assalamualaikum, hey everybody! 20 chapters in 3 months already?! I know it seems a bit too fast, but I'm just relieved that I get to share my stories and thoughts with someone not only in my country but outside of my country too. Also, I have just made a discovery that Elmore and Florida is all the way across the US map. I'm so sorry, I didn't notice this. I was just doing this entire "Story Of My Life" story with Florida and Elmore being next to each other in about like 20 kilometres. Anyway, time to get on with the chapter, and there will be a surprise down below.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Summary**

 **Gumball and his friends were finishing up their trip at Florida. They bought a hoverboard for Cato as his birthday gift and on the way back, they find that there is a paintball battle coming in Saturday. They decided to join in. The next day, the news have reported that a crazed hitman is on the loose and killing people in Elmore, one by one. As this crisis goes on, Gumball and the gang will have to set that aside for now and focus on the paintball battle.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Game Start!**

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **(Paintball Battle Day)**

 **(US Military Base)**

 **We got to the military base in around 8:30 am. We kinda felt prepared, and all we did was playing Call Of Duty Multiplayer on my video game's console. It was kinda big, so if someone got lost, they're seriously screwed.** **On the way to the meeting ground, we found some Florida boys coming in. Most likely to join the battle. What else are boys gonna be doing here? Suddenly, I felt a strange person staring at me. I looked behind and saw a small wolf with a pale skinned boy almost like Cato looking at me.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, Cato.

 **Cato:** Yeah?

 **Gumball:** You know that kid?

 **Cato:** What kid?

 **When I turned back to check on him, he was gone. Guess it was all in my head. After we made to the meeting ground, a sergeant was already waiting with 10 more sergeants.**

 **Sgt. ?:** Alright, welcome boys and girls to one of the US military base.

 **Tobias:** Yeah, yeah. When do we get to shoot people?!

 **Sgt. ?:** Hey, calm down. I haven't even introduced myself. I am Sergeant Blackburn, the guy running this whole game. You can call me Sarge Black. In front of you are 10 more sergeants who will guide you in your respective preparation rooms. Now before we begin, there are a few things I'm gonna tell you about. First off, in 10 seconds, I want everybody in their teams and in a straight line. GO!

 **Everyone started panicking to find their teammates. Since we were already gathered, all we did was get into a line.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Okay, now, I know that you think this is a paintball war, but it isn't. You will be sent into a simulator dimension, with real-looking guns.

 **By this point, everybody was talking haywire about the fact that we're gonna be using real guns. Once it got too loud, Sarge Black shot a bullet in the air, which got everyone to shut up.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Don't worry, you'll be given the protected suit so that you won't feel a thing.

 **Suddenly, a prototype of the suit in it was being pulled by two marines.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** You will be using this suit. It is bulletproof. But to say that if you're out or not, I'll have to show you a demonstration. Who would like to volunteer?

 **Everyone was dead quiet, until Cato and the wolf raised their hand.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Alright, come on up here boys.

 **The both of them ran to the stage just as if they want to get this over and done with fast.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** What's your name, son?

 **Cato:** Cato Anderson.

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** And you?

 **Wolf ?:** Eric Jackson.

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Okay, thank you so much for volunteering. Now, you will be given some guns, for now Cato will be using an M-16. (gives Cato the M-16) He will be shooting Eric by following my commands. You got good accuracy, right?

 **Cato:** Yes, sir. Top of the school.

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Good, now Eric, get into that suit and wear this helmet.

 **Eric did what he said as quickly as he could.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Now, take out your gun.

 **Eric took out his gun and aimed it at Cato.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Cato, shoot him at the arm that's holding the gun.

 **Cato shot Eric in the arm, and Eric's arm dropped down and dropped the gun just when it got shot.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Eric, try moving the arm.

 **Eric was having difficulties lifting the arm.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Can you move it?

 **Eric:** No.

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** That's what happens when you get shot at the arm, the arm will not function until the end of the round or until you're out. If you get hit at the leg, you're leg won't work and you will have trouble running or even walking. This is because this suit has an EXO-skeleton inside, which will stop functioning once it detects pressure from the bullets. And trust me, you won't feel a thing.

 **I raised my hand in question.**

 **Gumball:** Sir, what happens when we get hit in the torso or the head?

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Good question, young man. Cato, shoot him in the torso.

 **Cato shot him in the torso directly at the stomach. As he did, Eric dropped down as if he was shot dead.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** That's what happens. You'll drop down and you won't move. If the screens out, that means you're out. Eric, can you see anything?

 **As Sarge asked the question, Eric tried his best to move. Feeling a bit pitiful, Sarge asked a few marines to take him out.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** You okay?

 **Eric:** Yeah, I'm fine. I couldn't see anything in that thing.

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** One advantage is, if you shoot both of his legs, he won't be able to stand and will have to shoot from the ground. If you shoot both of his arms, he's as useless as if he was dead. Now, this is what you're gonna do. You're gonna be standing on a simulator platform and battle everyone with your teammates. You will all spawn in various places, so you will be starting out alone and need to find your teammates as fast as you can. You are allowed to make alliances if you wish, however alliances won't be done if you have more than six people in your alliance team. Practically, this alliance team is like a temporary team while you find your own in the process. Make sure that those friends are trustworthy, cuz friendly fire can happen at any time. There will also be disasters happening all around as the battle goes on, like airstrike, building collapse and all that shit. **(Heck marines always say stuff like these right?)** Now for the gameplay. This battle's gonna be held in two rounds, first round is where all of you will do your best in surviving. The second round is when the last 20 survives and they will be teleported to a different location where they battle it out with melee weapons. Now I will assign you to your sergeants. These sergeants will help you while you guys prepare, give last minute tips and etc. They will also be the ones to remove you from the simulator once you're dead and out. Okay, time to meet your sergeants.

 **Sarge took out a list with all of our names on it, but he only told the names that is shown on top of each team.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Okay, Team One, Penny Fitzgerald. You're team is with Sergeant Velasquez. Please bring your team to the sergeant here. Next, Team Two, Tobias Wilson. You're team is with Sergeant Griggs. Team Three, Cato Anderson. Your team's with Sergeant Mason.

 **By then, the five of us, me, Darwin, Cato, Riki, and Anna went to meet our sergeant.**

 **Sgt. Mason:** Hey, everybody. I'm Sergeant David Mason. You can call me Section.

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Team Four, Endo Watterson. Your team's with Sergeant Harper. Team Five, Cole Cacery. Your team's with Sergeant Salazar. Alright, the five of you can go to your respected rooms. The sergeants will lead you to it.

* * *

 **(Simulator Room 3)**

 **Section took us to the prep room to get ready. There were all sorts of stuff in there. Weapons, grenades, ammo, the simulator platform, everything.**

 **Section:** Okay, you guys better get ready. You got 20 minutes.

 **Cato:** I think I'll stick with the M-16.

 **Gumball:** I'll just take a sidearm, but all they got are Night Hawks and Twin Pistols.

 **Riki:** Better take the Night Hawk. Twin Pistols takes up lots of ammo. I'm taking an SMG, AKS-74U.

 **Darwin:** I'm taking the AK-47.

 **Anna:** I'll just take an MP-40.

 **Cato:** Can we shoot these?

 **Section:** Nope, they're set in Safety Mode until game starts. Also, you'll be needing these.

 **Section handed us some wrist watches.**

 **Section:** These will help you in your battle. It's got a personal database to every single participant in the game, a map, and the battle stats. You can easily identify anyone here. Here, let me show you an example.

 **Section took my watch and showed the personal database. He searched for Eric Jackson, and the results showed his every stats, his name, his team, and even his condition.**

 **Section:** See, it shows everything. One more thing, you can't tell your original names. You need to use codenames, like Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie.

 **Riki:** Should we like come up with one, or it's already been given?

 **Section:** You actually have to follow the first letter of your name. For example, Cato starts with a "C", so he'll be called "Charlie" during the battle.

 **Riki:** Oh, man. I already got my codename.

 **Anna:** Maybe next time, Riki.

 **Section:** Just give me your names and I can tell what your codenames are.

 **Gumball:** Gumball.

 **Section:** Gumball, then your codename is "Golf".

 **Darwin:** Darwin.

 **Section:** Your codename is "Delta".

 **Anna:** Anna.

 **Section:** Alpha.

 **Riki:** Riki.

 **Section:** Oh, that would be "Romeo".

 **Riki:** Wow, I prefer my own codename better.

 **Section:** Well, sorry. These are some codenames we regularly use. Better not use your regular names. You'll get disqualified on the spot. You'll also get some more equipment, like an earpiece. That way, you can communicate easily. But you won't spawn with them. It'll only spawn near one of you. Now get ready, you got a minute left before the game starts.

 **Darwin:** Woah, what?!

 **Anna:** We literally used 19 minutes just to pick out what to use?

 **Section:** Yeah, and you're gonna waste more time if you keep on babbling. Hurry up, get into your suits and helmets and go!

 **Gumball:** Wait, what about the equipment?

 **Section:** Don't worry, I got that covered. Just go!

 **We rushed into the suits and stood on the platform with our weapons, sidearm and ammo.**

 **Section:** Good luck, team.

 **After that, Section pressed some kind of button and then it got all pixelated.**

* * *

 **(The Game)**

 **Next thing I know was I was already spawned but still got no idea where am I. All I can see is a sign that shows " _Game start in.._ " and a countdown underneath it. The shorter the countdown, the more I can see. But it's all black and white. I looked around but I can't move my legs. It looks like my room. The countdown started to go even closer to zero.**

 _ **5..**_

 **The room becomes colourful again.**

 _ **4..**_

 **The room is still becoming coloured.**

 _ **3..**_

 **Hold on..**

 _ **2..**_

 **This IS my room.**

 _ **1..**_

 **A loud gunshot can be heard signalling that the game started. Okay, so now I'm in my room. Looks like we're battling in Elmore. I found a bag right in front of my spawn, and it was the equipment Section told us about. Apparently, everything was in a bag. All there was in the bag were five earpieces, a few C4's and additional ammo and grenades. I took the bag with me and went downstairs to find my other teammates. I looked out of the window and saw someone in the shadows across the street. I was about to shoot him, until he got shot immediately. I took cover to see who was that, and I saw another person getting closer to him. I opened the window and tried to shoot him. Sadly, I missed him and he was alerted. I ducked for cover and opened the door so that I can get out. I popped a smoke grenade in front of my steps and ran for the bushes and towards Mr. Robinson's white car. The guy was still thinking I was in the house, cuz he was aiming there. Not wasting any time, I shot him again and this time, I shot him in the right arm and he dropped his gun. I ran across the street and took him out instantly. That's two down. I took his ammo and weapon. Another SMG. Suddenly, I heard a racket coming from the house near where I shot the other guy. I ran inside the house and got ready for combat. When I looked out through the kitchen window, I saw Darwin fighting another guy in a melee fight.**

 **Gumball:** DELTA!

 **I ran out the back and shot him at the back.**

 **Darwin:** Thanks a lot, man.

 **Gumball:** Why didn't you just shoot him.

 **Darwin:** I did, but I only got his right arm. Then, I knocked his gun away and he took out a knife trying to attack me. Luckily, you came in time.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, here take this.

 **I hand him an earpiece and wore it somewhere on his head. I don't even know how does he wear it sometimes.**

 **Gumball:** Come on, let's go find the others and...

 **Something stopped me. Someone is trying to communicate through the earpiece.**

 **?:** All units Team Three, this is Charlie. Where the hell are you guys?

 **Charlie? Then that must be Cato!**

 **Gumball:** Golf to Charlie, we're in front of our house. How are you doing?

 **Cato:** I'm taking heavy fire near the Rainbow Factory with Alpha Team Seven! We need some backup!

 **Gumball:** I got Delta here. We'll be there as soon as we can!

 **Darwin:** Looks like we gotta get going.

* * *

 **(Somewhere near Joyful Burger)**

 **We were on our way to Cato, right now we're at Joyful Burger. Somehow, we didn't find anybody since we got to communicate with Cato. But when we reached Joyful Burger, we got a bit of a problem. We got ambushed by Team Six's guys. They only got four of them since I killed the last guy who attacked Darwin.**

 **Team Six Bravo:** Now, get 'em!

 **We took cover behind one of the cars that were scattered there and tried to get some beads on them. At the same time, Darwin and I shot two guys.**

 **Team Six Zulu:** Juliet and Kilo are down!

 **Darwin:** Dude, we really need a plan now!

 **Just as I figured out a plan, our watches signalled a warning. It said "Cars are gonna be the death of you." and showed a countdown underneath it.**

 **Gumball:** Cars are gonna be the death of you?

 **Darwin:** Dude, cars' are gonna blow up!

 **Gumball:** Shit! We gotta get inside!

 **I dashed towards the entrance while Darwin gave me cover fire. When I reached it, Darwin ran off too. We made it just in time, but they were still shooting. I checked my watch..**

 _ **3..**_

 _ **2..**_

 _ **1..**_

 **All the cars around us exploded into oblivion. The two guys were thrown all the way into the glass of the restaurant and crashed inside.**

 **Darwin:** Well, that's Team Six covered.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, but we still gotta find the others. Check the stats to see if they're still fine.

 **Darwin checked the stats to see their stats.**

 **Darwin:** Okay, everyone's still alive for now. We gotta get moving.

 **Once we moved, we heard something crashed at the cashier's table. We loaded our weapons and walked there. A figure jumped up.**

 **?:** FREEZE!

 **We all froze, until we knew who it was.**

 **?:** Golf, Delta! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I've been looking everywhere for ya.

 **Darwin:** Oh, glad we found ya, Romeo.

 **So, it was Riki all along...**

 **Gumball:** Got any sight on Charlie or Alpha?

 **Riki:** No.

 **Gumball:** Oh, right. Here.

 **I handed him the same earpiece I gave Darwin.**

 **Riki:** Alright, thanks.

 **Darwin:** I just remembered, Cato got an earpiece didn't he?

 **Gumball:** Oh, yeah. Let's try contacting him.

 **I adjusted my earpiece to get some kind of a signal.**

 **Gumball:** Charlie! Charlie, are you there?

 **We started to worry as there was no signal.**

 **Gumball:** Charlie, do you copy?

 **Cato:** Charlie here. Where are you?

 **Gumball:** We're at Joyful Burger. We're on our way to the Rainbow Factory.

 **Cato:** Oh, Rainbow Factory's no more. We actually moved out already. We're now near the Gaming Centre.

 **Darwin:** Oh, man. That's way further.

 **Gumball:** Alright. We got Romeo here as well. We'll get to you quick. Any damage?

 **Cato:** No, but Alpha Team Seven got shot at the left arm.

 **Gumball:** Okay, Golf out.

 **Riki:** How are we gonna get there fast enough?

 **Coincidentally, a tank came near us.**

 **Gumball:** I got an idea. Follow me.

 **(To Be Continued)**

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 20. Hope this is good enough and not scattered all around the place. I'd say, as an above average writer, this is good enough. But thank you so much for reading this. And thank you for supporting me all the way to these guys who have helped and contributed to help me making this fanfic as awesome as it can be so far:**

 **Dante Watterson**

 **Nomad36**

 **Mega DMX**

 **lexboss**

 **CanadiansRock**

 **Thanks to these guys for reading my fanfic and favourite and followed it. You guys surely did it LIKE A BOSS!**

 **Chann65**

 **austin3of3**

 **Lastly, thanks to all of ya, my bros and sisters, for reading this fanfic, it really means a lot. So, if you liked this punch that fav button LIKE A BOSS! Just like those guys up there. And don't forget to leave a comment to let me know what you think about this fanfic so far. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter. BROFIST, BOOM! Assalamualaikum, and bu-bye!**

* * *

 **Weapons are chosen at random.**

 **Refrences:**

 **\- Sgt. Velasquez and Sgt. Griggs are from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2**

 **\- Sgt. Blackburn is from Battlefield 3**

 **\- Section, Sgt. Harper and Sgt. Salazar are from Call of Duty: Black Ops 2**


	21. Chapter 21: Sibling Pact

**Assalamualaikum and what's up bros and sisters! Back again for another chapter in the story, and I hope it progresses without any distraction and etc. So, without further ado, chapter 21.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Sibling Pact**

 **(Cato's POV)**

 _ **Game start in**_

 _ **5..**_

 _ **4..**_

 _ **3..**_

 _ **2..**_

 _ **1..**_

 **AAGGHH! That was one loud gunshot, I mean, it really crapped up my ears. All the more when I'm wearing a bulletproof helmet. Okay, so to recap what sarge told us, we need to find teammates as soon as possible, shoot out any opponents we see or make a pact with them, and there's gonna be some kind of a pack that's gonna spawn with one of us.(A/N: I'm pretty sure that summarise the last chapter enough.)**

 **Cato:** Where am I even?

 **I looked around to see where was I.**

 **Cato:** Oh, I'm at Elmore Hill. I don't remember this part of it at all.

 **Sometimes that's just sad, right? Talkin to yourself when no one else was around. Or was it? Cuz I found a pack sitting out in the open and I heard footsteps coming towards it. I hid in the bushes and saw a small guy coming, like a bread or something. Maybe it's Anton. Heck, don't care. Shoot him! But some mistakes were made. A hole was shown at the spot where I hit him.**

 **Cato:** That's not good. Is he even wearing a bulletproof suit?

 **I just left him on the ground and hope that he gets transported back.**

 **Cato:** Hope he's gonna be good before school.

 **I went over to the pack and tried to see if I can get into it. It said " _Identification Code required_ ", so I pressed out "** _ **Charlie Team Three**_ **". Suddenly, it let out a warning and yelled out " _Hack!_ ". It didn't last long, but it gave out a small explosion and opened up. There were earpiece, and even a health pack which can only be used once. I took it all out, but when I was about to someone was already behind me. With a gun behind my back.**

 **?:** Thanks for giving me your team's equipment.

 **Cato:** It's not my team's, I hacked it, apparently.

 **?:** Well, I'm gonna take you out anyway.

 **Cato:** No you won't!

 **I quickly grabbed the gun and pointed back at the one who tried to shoot me. Then, he/she pulled out a knife.**

 **Cato:** Okay, so we're both all alone. Rather than we kill each other and one or neither of us gets to continue, why not we make an alliance and let the both of us play on?

 **?:** Can I trust you?

 **Cato:** Okay, we'll put down our weapons and try to talk this out.

 **We put down our weapons and tried to sort this out.**

 **Cato:** Okay, so who are you exactly.

 **?:** Well, I can't give you my name, but I can only show you this.

 **He/She showed me the wrist watch containing his/her info. Then, it popped up. It showed " _Alpha Team Seven_ " but when I looked at the profile, I was shocked. This is my own sister, Amy.**

 **Cato:** Oh, shit.

 **Amy:** Why? What's wrong?

 **I showed her my info on my wrist watch. She can't believe it either.**

 **Amy:** Oh my God! I can't believe it's you!

 **Cato:** Neither can I, but we gotta keep quiet.

 **Amy:** Oh, okay.

 **Cato:** Kinda coincidental, don't ya think?

 **Amy:** What do you mean?

 **Cato:** Well, like, we literally spawned at the same place. I didn't even know you joined.

 **Amy:** Yeah, I'd be surprised if "he" was here.

 **Cato:** Who's "he"?

 **Amy:** You know very well who I'm talking about.

 **I don't really know who's she talking about, so I just nodded.**

 **Cato:** Okay, anyway we gotta keep moving.

 **Amy:** But where? I've never been in this part of town for a long time.

 **Cato:** There, Rainbow Factory. We can at least find something there.

 **Amy:** Okay, but mind sharing a part of that pack you just hacked.

 **Cato:** Oh, right. Here. I'll try contacting my team.

 **I tried to get a signal on my team.**

 **Cato:** All units Team Three, are ya there?

 **Nobody responded...**

 **Cato:** Oh, well. Guess they still haven't found the pack yet. Or maybe it's because I took this from another team's pack.

 **Amy:** Yeah, that may be why it's not working.

 **Cato:** Then, we gotta move.

* * *

 **(Rainbow Factory)**

 **We made it to the main road leading to the building, but we split up into two sides of the road. There were two guys guarding the road, one on each side, keeping a sharp eye on what's going on. We hid in the bushes behind them so that they can't see us when we attack them. I waited for Amy to attack the first guy, then I took out the second. Then, we head inside and shut the door behind us slowly.**

 **Amy:** Wow, this place looks wrecked.

 **Cato:** Guess someone's been here, or is still here.

 **We were hoping to find something, maybe like another health pack. But every single inch of this place is gone. Table's all empty. Locker's swept clean. We went up floors until we hit the tenth floor. We got tired and decided to rest there. Until..**

 **Cato:** Hold up. Someone's there.

 **We heard talking inside the room. 4 guys loaded with assault rifles.**

 **Amy:** I'll take one on the right, you take one on the left. Once done, I pop a smoke bomb so that they'll get confused. Sound good?

 **Cato:** Yeah, we'll do that. I get first shot this time. Better aim at the torso.

 **Amy:** I know that.

 **I aimed on the left while Amy was getting ready to shoot on the right. We both pulled the trigger and two of them were shot down.**

 **Cato:** Now!

 **Amy popped a smoke and we spread out. They had no idea where we went, until I shot one of them at the leg. With that as a distraction, Amy shot another down from the other side. When the last man looked at her, I took the opportunity to shoot him.**

 **Cato:** Nice work.

 **Amy:** You too.

 **Not long after, an entire team of six put smoke in the room and zip lined all the way in from another building. Looks like we caught their attention. They were putting close beads on us. I tried to contact the others.**

 **Cato:** All units Team Three, this is Charlie! Where the hell are you guys?!

 **Gumball:** Golf to Charlie, we're in front of our house. How are you doing?

 **Cato:** I'm taking heavy fire in the Rainbow Factory with Alpha Team Seven! We need some backup!

 **Gumball:** I got Delta here. We'll be there as soon as we can!

 **Cato:** Okay, so my team's about to get here, but it's gonna take a while.

 **Amy:** Then we gotta move!

 **I noticed a crack on the floor near where we were standing. Maybe..**

 **Cato:** I got an idea.

 **Amy:** Good, cuz I'm freakin' drained right now.

 **Cato:** Here, punch on this crack.

 **Amy:** Wouldn't that make it easier for them to chase us?

 **Cato:** You got a better plan?

 **Without hesitation, Amy punched the floor like she wanted to kill someone. After several hits, we crashed down one floor. We made a break for it and ran up the stairs instead of going down. Luckily, they were trying to figure out what happened to us at the place where we fell.**

 **Amy:** Why are we going up when we should be going down?

 **Cato:** Just run, I got a plan!

 **As we were running, our wrist watches beeped and said " _The Rainbow Factory will be rainbows no more, so better get out of there._ " and it showed a countdown from 10.**

 **Amy:** Oh, great. Now we gotta go back down!

 **Cato:** Who said we can only go back down?

 **We stopped at floor sixteen because the stairs leading up was barricaded.**

 **Cato:** Okay, we gotta place claymores on the stairs first.

 **We put two claymores near the door and one on the staircase leading to the door. Then, we looked out the window and saw another building next to the factory.**

 **Cato:** Okay, now we try to get enough speed and crash through the window. If we build enough momentum, we can get onto the roof of the building next to the factory there.

 **Then we heard people coming up the staircase and said..**

 **Alliance Team Captain:** If we go down, you're going down with us!

 **Alliance Team Member #1:** We know you're up there!

 **Just right then, someone got hit by the claymore.**

 **Alliance Team Member #2:** Shit!

 **Cato:** Time to move!

 **I threw a smoke grenade at the staircase to distract them, and surprisingly, it was going throughout the room almost all the way to the edge. We ran as fast as we can and jumped all the way. I managed to get up top and rolled to stick the landing, but Amy was hanging on the edge.**

 **Amy:** Charlie!

 **One of them ran to the edge but fell to the ground hard because of the thick smoke. I looked at my wrist watch and the countdown went to zero. Just then, the floor above where we were let out a large exploding sound as if the floor was rigged. Bits were landing everywhere and I can tell the building's gonna collapse any time soon. I rushed to Amy and pulled her out.**

 **Amy:** Thanks.

 **Cato:** Come on, let's go! In the staircase!

 **We ran to the staircase for cover and before we know it, the entire building fell to the ground.**

 **Cato:** Oh, God. I'm tired.

 **Amy:** I thought running was your thing.

 **Cato:** Not if you had to help someone heavy off an edge of the roof.

 **Amy:** I'm not that heavy.

 **Cato:** With that kind of body appearance, it's a bit obvious.

 **Amy:** No need to think what I think you're thinking!

 **Cato:** I'm not. It's called stating the obvious.

 **Amy:** Hmph. Whatever, we should move.

 **Cato:** There should be something around here.

 **We searched the building to the ground but we didn't find anything useful. This made Amy as furious as hell.**

 **Amy:** Oh, man. There's nothing here that's helpful to the game.

 **Amy punched the wall so hard it let out a sound. But the sound was different from the others.**

 **Cato:** Wait.

 **I tried knocking on different parts of the wall Amy punched. There was a huge gap that made a sound different from the other parts. There was also a crack at the bottom of the wall.**

 **Cato:** Hold on. I wanna try something.

 **I walked a few steps back and kicked the wall with everything I got. The wall shattered and let out a room, like a closet. There was a bag full of grenades, claymores, and C4s.**

 **Amy:** I think I should carry this. Since I'm so heavy.

 **Cato:** Oh, come on. Don't get too bummed out.

 **While searching around for more stuff, I found a body armour.**

 **Cato:** Why's there a body armour here?

 **Amy:** Oh, that's what my sergeant told me about.

 **Cato:** What?

 **Amy:** He said that it can protect you from bullets, but only one shot. Once you got hit, you won't get out of the game, but the armour will fall apart.

 **Cato:** Okay. So, how do I put it on?

 **Amy:** Check your wrist watch.

 **I looked at my wrist watch and it told me everything about the armour. Then a decision app popped up. " _Where the body armour?_ " It said. So, I pressed " _Yes_ ". Next thing I knew, the armour went into my body.**

 **Cato:** Okay, so guess we're done here?

 **Amy:** Yeah, let's move.

* * *

 **(Near the Gaming Centre)**

 **Cato:** Well, for a gaming centre, this place has nothing useful for a game that you live in.

 **Amy:** How many are down now?

 **Cato:** Can you tell?

 **Amy:** (looking up) Yeah, you can check on the leaderboard.

 **Cato:** We got a leaderboard?!

 **Amy:** Yeah, look up.

 **I looked up at the sky and saw a leaderboard showing up there.**

 **Cato:** Wow, there was a lot Sarge didn't tell me about.

 **Amy:** Okay, so out of 50 people, 13 are out so far.

 **Cato:** Wow, really? This won't take long at all at this rate.

 **Amy:** Two from my team are out.

 **Cato:** How about my team?

 **Amy:** You still got a full pack.

 **Cato:** I'm impressed. I actually thought that at least one of them is out by what's happened to us so far.

 **Suddenly, someone shot me from behind. Amy got surprised and decided to take cover first. I just lied down there. The guy thought that Amy ran off and left me, so he went to take a look at me. Just when he got close enough and tried to stab me with his knife, I tried to resist his attempt. Amy then shot him directly at the head and came towards me.**

 **Amy:** Are you alright?

 **Cato:** Yeah, but I'm totally disadvantaged. My right arm got shot.

 **Amy:** You had a health pack, right? Use it.

 **Cato:** But what happens if we really need it?

 **Amy:** Well, we need it now. Come on.

 **Cato:** Okay.

 **I took my health pack and synced it to my wrist watch. It showed " _Apply healthcare pack to user?_ ". So, I tapped " _Yes_ ". In an instant, my arm was functioning again.**

 **Cato:** Okay, now we can go back to what we were doing.

 **Amy:** It's gonna take a long time to find our teammates faster.

 **Cato:** Try searching these houses over here.

 **Amy:** Alright.

 **We searched the few houses that were laid out near the Gaming Centre. We found absolutely nothing. It's starting to get on my nerves.**

 **Cato:** Oh, man!

 **Amy:** I know. What should we do?

 **Cato:** The only thing we can do now is to keep moving.

 **Amy:** Okay, so we should head-

 **Amy was cut of by a shot. Now she got shot by a sniper, but at the left arm.**

 **Amy:** Agh!

 **Cato:** Shit! Sniper! Let's move inside!

 **We rushed into on of the houses and hope that guy lost us.**

 **Cato:** It's no good. We gotta move out back.

 **Amy:** Okay.

 **We ran out the back and ran as far away as possible from the place. We ended up in another row of houses.**

 **Cato:** Okay, we lost the sniper. You good?

 **Amy:** Yeah, just the left arm. Now I really wished we had another healthcare pack.

 **I heard through my earpiece that my team tried to contact me, but it was just an interruption signal. Later on, it started working**

 **Gumball:** Charlie, do you copy?

 **Cato:** Charlie here. Where are you?

 **Gumball:** We're at Joyful Burger. We're on our way to the Rainbow Factory.

 **Cato:** Oh, Rainbow Factory's no more. We actually moved out already. We're now near the Gaming Centre.

 **Darwin:** Oh, man. That's way further.

 **Gumball:** Alright. We got Romeo here as well. We'll get to you quick. Any damage?

 **Cato:** No, but Alpha Team Seven got shot at the left arm.

 **Gumball:** Okay, Golf out.

 **Amy:** So now what?

 **Cato:** They're still trying to find me. How about your team?

 **Amy:** I'll try.

 **Amy tried to contact her team...**

 **Amy:** All units Team Seven, do you copy?

 **...but there was nobody there.**

 **Amy:** Team Seven, can you hear me?

 **Cato:** Um.. Alpha. I think you should stop.

 **Amy:** Why?

 **Cato:** Look up.

 **Amy looked up and saw the leaderboard. When she saw her team, she was shocked. Her entire team is gone. She's the last one left.**

 **Cato:** Looks like I need to help you a lot this time.

 **Amy:** Yeah, you better.

 **Cato:** Don't worry, I won't stab you at the back.

 **Amy:** Come on, we should check around these houses.

 **We looked around the first house and found nothing, until I head to the garage and turned on the lights.**

 **Cato:** Um.. Alpha, better get to the garage and take a look at this.

 **Amy came and she couldn't believe her eyes as much as I did. There was a small truck that the soldiers use during the war, that has a machine gun on top of it. The only difference is, it uses your gun rather than using a machine gun that was already placed there.**

 **Amy:** Okay, so first off who's gonna drive.

 **Cato:** You're down to one arm, so I guess I should be the one driving.

 **Amy:** Then, I'm gonna be the one using that machine gun thing over there.

 **Cato:** That's the plan.

 **Amy:** So where's the keys?

 **Cato:** Over there. Hope on.

 **I grabbed the keys and jumped into the truck, started the engine and the garage door opened.**

 **Amy:** So how am I suppose to use this?

 **Cato:** You put your gun on the platform and put your ammo on the space below it. It'll auto-reload once all the bullets are gone.

 **Amy:** Okay.

 **Cato:** This is my first time driving, and I'm using an XBox controller for a steering wheel and the gas and break pedals. Hold on!

 **I pressed the gas button and we drove off.**

* * *

 **And that's chapter 21. Hope you guys liked it. Actually, to me, it was kinda bit off to a rough start. But, I'm an average writer. I'm not great, though I wish I could say I'm amazing and awesome. Anyway, thanks so much for reading this chapter. There's gonna be more soon. Fav and follow this if you think it's amazing or awesome. Fist bump to all of ya! *fist bump* I'll see all of you in the next chapter! Assalamualaikum and bu-bye!**

* * *

 **(I think I'm gonna stop doing jacksepticeye's outro, cuz it's not cool copying someone else's image. Don't ya think? So, I decided to make up my own outro. If you don't know what an outro is, it's actually the things you say at the end of something, like this fanfic I'm doing right now. Tell me what you think about it. Or just put in the comments and rate out of 5.)**


	22. Chapter 22: Anna's Secret!

**Assalamualaikum, and what's up, everybody! I am so sorry, but there has been a little mix up at the time. Before the chapter "Tank You", there was supposed to be a chapter about Anna when she first came into the game. I totally forgot about that chapter so I am uploading it as the 22nd chapter while the "Tank You" chapter is moved to the next chapter. Again, so sorry for the mix up. Also, this is gonna be a set-up chapter so it's gonna be a bit smaller. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Anna's Secret?!**

 **(Anna's POV)**

 **(Elmore Gym near the school)**

 **OMG! That was the loudest noise I've heard in my life! Why can't there be fireworks or something. We just started the game. Huh. Calm down, Anna. Where am I actually? Elmore Gym? Never heard of that spot. Better go take a look inside. As I opened the door, a gush of dust came flying across my face. When the dust gave out, I got pinned by someone and when my eyesight was clear, I panicked a little. It was the group who I really shouldn't bump into alone, all the more when all five of them were already there.**

 **?:** Hello!

 **It was Penny.**

 **Anna:** Oh, no.

 **Penny:** Ready to give out your last words.

 **Anna:** Wouldn't at least give you info about them.

 **Penny:** Who?

 **Anna:** You know "them". The guys who beat up your boyfriend.

 **Masami:** How can we trust you? You back-stabbed us the other day.

 **Anna:** That was part of my plan. Let me go and I'll explain.

 **Penny:** Okay.

 **Penny let go of me and pulled out her gun, aiming it right at my face.**

 **Anna:** I got a secret weapon.

 **Penny:** And what is that?

 **Anna:** Back at Indonesia, me and my brother were trained to be like spies if we need to take down an opponent in life. He's doing it now as we speak.

 **Molly:** So, how does it work?

 **Anna:** We try to live a normal life while keeping an eye on the target. Simple. In the end, we're like back-stabbers, like how I did with you guys. But it was a fool proof plan to take them to their knees. The closer I get to them, the more info I get, the easier it is for you guys to get revenge, or whatever it is you want from him.

 **Masami:** This should be good, maybe you could be of use after all.

 **Penny:** Yeah, looks like we misunderstood you.

 **Anna:** Believe me, everything will be clear once this is all over.

 **Carmen:** Enough chit chat, we should move.

 **Penny:** Yeah, you wanna join us?

 **Anna:** Gladly.

 **Anna pulled out a grin on her face, making Masami uncomfortable.**

 **Anna:** Well, then. Let's move.

* * *

 **And that's the end. I told you guys that it was short. And it didn't go as well as I had hoped for either. It kinda got off on the wrong footing, and most likely loads of questions will be popping in yo' head, but In Shaa Allah, all of them shall be answered in the later chapters. So, hope this story would make a comeback later on, maybe at the next round, but hey, Wallahualam. Only Allah knows. But anyway, thanks so much for reading this chapter. Fav if you think it's awesome. Follow if you want updates. PM me if you want to ask questions, or if you just wanna know me and have a friendly chat. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum, and bye bye! FIST BUMP!**


	23. Chapter 23: Tank You!

**Assalamualaikum, and what's up, everybody! Time for another chapter of the story. Also, thanks so much for the 2,000 views, it was kinda a bit late since I don't check on that often and it may look like a small number for views, but even if there's only one, I'm still grateful for the support you've shown me. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **A little update: Again sorry for the crappy set-up chapter in the last chapter "Anna's Secret". Hope everything will clear up soon, if you don't have the answers, feel free to PM me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Tank You!**

 **(Back at Joyful Burger...)**

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **We saw a tank coming right passed the Joyful Burger and somebody came out of it.**

 **Gumball:** I got a plan.

 **We ran to the back of the cashier's desk, and a person kicked the door open followed by another.**

 **Team Five X-Ray:** All clear, Team Five.

 **Team Five Kilo:** Looks like someone's already been here.

 **Team Five X-Ray:** Shouldn't we be going then?

 **Team Five Kilo:** Alright, let's move. How are the other two guys doin'?

 **Team Five X-Ray:** Still on their way.

 **Team Five Kilo:** Okay, let's go.

 **Gumball:** NOW!

 **We stood up quickly and shot both of them down.**

 **Darwin:** Your plan actually worked.

 **Gumball:** I'm as surprised as you are

 **Riki:** Wait, didn't one of them say that two of them are not with them?

 **Darwin:** Yeah.

 **Riki:** Then, where's the other one?

 **Gumball:** Um, guys..

 **Darwin:** What?

 **Gumball:** I think we gotta hide.

 **We stared outside and saw the tank was aiming at us. We spread out to the two sides of the entrance before the person in that tank started shooting.**

 **Riki:** Got a new plan?

 **Gumball:** Pop a smoke!

 **Riki popped a smoke bomb outside so that the guy in the tank couldn't see anything.**

 **Gumball:** I'm goin' in!

 **I rushed outside and went around the tank before he could see me. I went up into the hatch, got in and shot the guy in the head. After that, I took his body and threw it outside.**

 **Gumball:** All clear!

 **Riki and Darwin ran into the tank and got into several positions in the tank. Apparently, the wheel that was supposed to be steering the tank was replaced with an XBox 360 controller.**

 **Riki:** So, who's driving and who's shooting?

 **Darwin:** There's a secondary over here, I think I'll use that.

 **Gumball:** I'm gonna be the one driving, so that means you'll just be firing the missiles.

 **Riki:** Okay, then.

 **Darwin:** Guys, bogey's at 9 o'clock!

 **We got to our positions and took down the enemy.**

 **Darwin:** That was way easier.

 **Gumball:** Okay, time to see what this badass can do.

 **Riki:** Dude, watch your language!

 **Darwin:** By the way, what have you been doing since you got here, Romeo?

 **Riki:** I didn't really do anything, I spawned at the car park and ran all the way here and hid behind the register table.

 **Gumball:** Until we came in and save your butt.

 **Riki:** Yes. Exactly.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in a housing area heading towards the Gaming Centre)**

 **Gumball:** This is our stop, guys. Stupid team took out lots of fuel before we got in earlier.

 **Darwin:** (Pewdiepie voice) Alright, alright. Let's get outta here.

 **We got out of the tank before anyone saw us, but I planted a few C4s in the tank as well, just in case. We ran off into the alleyway and stopped once we were in the shadows. Just as expected, a team of four came in and tried to get into the tank.**

 **Team One Juliette:** Oh, sweet. A tank!

 **Team One Tango:** Team One's gonna win for sure.

 **Team One... That's Tobias's team!**

 **Gumball:** I'm gonna go in. You guys stay here.

 **Darwin:** What?! Are you crazy?

 **Gumball:** Don't worry. I got a plan.

 **I walked towards them and they saw me instantly.**

 **Idaho:** Hands in the air!

 **Tobias:** Hold up. It's little Gummypuss.

 **Gumball:** Reckin' up big time huh?

 **Tobias:** Heck yeah! We got lots of frags here. No wonder my team's number one.

 **Gumball:** Whatever, here.

 **I tossed him my gun, while Riki and Darwin watched me as if they couldn't trust me to go on what I was about to do. Hope my plan works.**

 **Darwin:** What's he doing?

 **Riki:** Dunno, but I hope it doesn't end up with all of us getting shot.

 **Tobias:** Well, this is a surprise. Giving up too soon?

 **Gumball:** Well, I was just here to show you and everybody who is possibly watching us how brains can beat brawns.

 **Tobias:** Yeah, I have the brawns, but you don't have the brains.

 **Gumball:** We'll see about that.

 **Tobias:** Any last words?

 **Gumball:** Just a few...

 **I raised my hand which was holding a C4 trigger.**

 **Gumball:** TANK YOU FOR GETTING TRICKED!

 **I ran back and hit the trigger simultaneously so that they don't get a chance to shoot me. It was awesome though, cuz you get to feel what it's like to get thrown by an explosion, cuz I did and I landed face first on the ground near the alleyway. Coincidentally, Tobias landed there as well.**

 **Gumball:** I told you. I got the brains. And brains, always beat brawns. Anytime. Anywhere.

 **I shot him at point blank range.**

 **Darwin:** That was really stressful.

 **Riki:** Yeah, but nice pun there.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, originally FDM screwed up and put there "tank" instead of "thanks".

 **Author (FDM):** Shut up, Gumball! You just told them and all of our readers our secret!

 **Gumball:** But seriously, I felt like a badass earlier.

 **Riki:** Dude, stop with the badass thing.

 **Gumball:** Come on, you think so too, right? C'mon. C'mon. C'mon.

 **Riki:** Okay, you were.

 **Darwin:** When did you even placed C4s in the tank?

 **Gumball:** Just when we got out.

 **Suddenly our little chat was disrupted by one of our teammates through our earpieces.**

 **?:** All units Team Three, friendlies comin' at your 6.

 **And then, someone tapped my shoulder and we were all surprised by it. When we saw who did it, we let out a sigh of relief. It was...**

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it had a really crappy build, it took me awhile to fix it, but there was like no hope and you guys were waiting for a new chapter once every week (Or maybe I said month, I don't remember). So, I had to post this up, it was the best, no, the AWESOMEST that I can do. Also, sorry for the short chapter, this is one of those "Set-Up Chapters" and most likely the next chapter will be the same. Anyway, thanks so much for reading this, fav and follow if you want more, and I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum, and bu-bye.  
FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I also added a PewDiePie reference in there.**

 **Did you get the pun up there? Gumball was supposed to say thanks, but I put there "tank you" cuz this whole chapter's been about tanks, right.**

 **But the question is, who tapped Gumball's shoulder? Anna or Cato?**

* * *

 **Moral of the chapter: Brains always beat brawns, remember that.**


	24. Chapter 24: Reunited At A Great Cost

**Assalamualaikum, and what's up everybody! Chapter 24 and just wondering when will the story end, right? It's gonna be awhile. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **NOTE:**

 **The next few chapters including this one is gonna be a bit short. At least until the game ends or in the final round. Not really much to tell right about now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Reunited At A Great Cost**

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **Cato:** Oooh, so I'm takin' my time of my riiiiiide.

 **Amy:** Can you stop singing that song.

 **Cato:** Can't help it. The situation right now really fits the song.

 **Amy:** Whatever.

 **Cato:** Shit! Enemy 2 o'clock! Get 'em!

 **Amy:** On it!

 **I jumped out of the car/truck and got to cover while Amy was shooting barrages at the enemy, eventhough it was just one.**

 **Cato:** It was just one guy.

 **Amy:** Oh, really?

 **Cato:** You're gonna run outta ammo fast if you keep this up. Let's go.

* * *

 **(Elmore Shopping)**

 **We made to Elmore Shopping to see if we could find something. Somehow, Amy's got a really bad feeling about it. Despite that, we continued going in until we got to the centre.**

 **Amy:** Do you always get this feeling that you're being watched?

 **Cato:** For now, every single second. Why?

 **Suddenly...**

 **?:** FIRE IN THE HOLE!

 **A grenade almost hit us and we knew, we were being ambushed. There were like 6 guys on our tail.**

 **Amy:** Let's get outta here!

 **Cato:** Sniper! Look out!

 **Amy:** Ah!

 **Amy got shot at the back and fell to the ground.**

 **Cato:** NO!

 **Look's like she's already out of the game, now I gotta figure out how am I getting outta here. I can hear them getting closer and closer.**

 **?:** No use in hiding! Come out now! (turning to where Cato was) HA!

 **By then, I'm gone.**

 **?:** SHIT!

 **Sniper:** Did you get the target?

 **?:** We only got one of them. The other one just vanished.

 **Sniper:** Don't worry, I know him too well. We're gonna meet again soon enough. Now, let's get outta here. We're already in the last 30.

* * *

 **(Housing neighbourhood)**

 **Thank God there was a hatch which suddenly popped up in front of me just now. All I had to do left was opening the hatch and jumped right down. I wouldn't have gotten away if it weren't for that. I looked at the leaderboard and noticed that we need only seven more kills before going into the finals. There were 37 left just like 15 minutes ago, now there's 32. Looks like this is gonna be longer than I thought. Then, I heard an explosion somewhere around here. Then, there was smoking coming out nearby. I went to check it out. I saw a burning tank which might be the cause of the explosion, and 3 people surrounding someone who was lying on the ground. I looked at my watch and it appeared that my three teammates are just a hundred metres from where I'm at. After that, I realised who those guys are. Just when I realised it, the guy who was lying on the ground got shot. I was just hoping these are the right guys.**

 **Cato:** Team Three, friendlies coming at your 6.

 **Then, I tapped the middle one at the shoulder and got relieved. These are my guys. Though, they were a bit startled.**

 **Gumball:** Dude, don't do that.

 **Cato:** Sorry.

 **Riki:** Okay, now we just gotta find Alpha. Hope she's okay.

 **Cato:** Don't worry, she's fine.

 **Darwin:** How do you know?

 **Cato:** Look up.

 **They all looked up with a shocked face.**

 **Gumball:** Did you guys noticed that?

 **Darwin:** Nope.

 **Riki:** Didn't have a clue. By the way, where's Alpha Team Seven. She found her team yet?

 **Cato:** She's out already.

 **Gumball:** Good thing is, that's one less opponent not to worry about right?

 **An awkward silence filled the air...**

 **Cato:** Okay, let's go find Alpha.

 **Anna:** You don't have to, cuz' I already found you!

 **I looked behind me and saw Anna still good, but with the wrong group. She was with Penny.**

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm gonna leave this here. I told you it would be short. Don't worry, after the next chapter, I promise to do the best I can to make it long/interesting. So, comment down below, and I'll see ya bros and sis' in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum, and bye! FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **My Ride by Twenty-One Pilots (Cato's first line)**


	25. Chapter 25: A Traitor In The Midst

**Assalamualaikum and what's up everybody! Before I start off the 25th chapter, just wanna say thanks a lot for your support so far. You guys are still the reason driving me to keep on finishing this story. Now on with the 25th chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: A Traitor In The Midst**

 **(Anna's POV)**

 **(Elmore Mall)**

 **Just to recap what happened to me, I spawned at a totally wrong place which is right near the entire Team Two spawn. I started to panic until I told them I was a skilled spy and was helping them all along. Right now we managed to take out a few opponents in the south east side of Elmore. We're currently going through towards the centre of Elmore.**

 **Carmen:** Never really thought that the map would be this huge.

 **Masami:** It's just one of those tricks where people can easily hide and wait things out but suddenly things go outta hand and you have to move as fast as you can.

 **Anna:** Um... I don't think that has anything to do with what she said, but it was a good tip though.

 **Penny:** Girls, you might wanna check your watches.

 **We check our watches and found out that one of those disasters is about to give out.**

 **Molly:** " _Better take cover for it'll rain bombers_ "?

 **Anna:** Airstrike! We need to get cover! Get into the mall!

 **We raced to get into the mall, but the door shutter is slowly moving from top to bottom and two players were trying to make it go quicker. I gave it all I got and slid below the door, shot the player on my right and then stabbed the player at my left at the chest, then pulled a cabinet conveniently placed nearby and put it underneath the door shutter to stop it from moving. The rest of the girls ran and ran until they made it inside. After that, we took cover at the nearby shop. As I look through the window, dozens of grenades came raining from the sky and exploding one after another. When I turned back, a few grenades made its way into the mall through the glass roof and exploded inside the mall. Sussie was a little too exposed and she got hit. I wasn't really concerned about Sussie since she keeps shooting at multiple directions.**

 **Masami:** Guess it's just the five of us now.

 **Penny:** Don't worry, we still have a good chance on winning.

 **?:** Not for long!

 **We turned around and saw Dante, Ivan, and Endo standing and aiming right in front of us. Before we could do anything, they started shooting. We started shooting back for suppressing fire.**

 **Anna:** Girls! Hold your ground!

 **Carmen:** Easy for you to say, you're not the one being targeted.

 **Penny:** Come on! We gotta fight back!

 **We were starting to get the firing advantage until Ivan called out someone.**

 **Ivan:** Alpha! Snipe 'em down!

 **Someone started sniping us from above and we got grounded.**

 **Penny:** Sniper! On the rooftop!

 **He started shooting Molly who was standing behind a huge pillar on her left and right side.**

 **Molly:** We need to get outta here!

 **Anna:** Hold on!

 **I threw a smoke grenade towards them and we ran off.**

 **Anna:** Now! Let's go!

 **We ran towards the side of the mall and went out the window. It was a close call but we made it.**

 **Masami:** That was close. Let's get going before they chase us down.

* * *

 **(3rd person's POV)**

 **(Back inside of the mall)**

 **The smoke started to clear out. But they're gone already.**

 **Endo:** Looks like they got away.

 **Ivan:** What do you think she's doing with them?

 **Dante:** I dunno. Hope nothing that has anything to do with our friends like the other day.

* * *

 **(Housing area near the gaming centre)**

 **Anna's team is approaching Gumball's team right now. Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard nearby.**

 **Molly:** Woah! What was that?

 **Anna:** Uh.. an explosion.

 **Masami:** We should go check it out.

 **They went to the scene and saw Gumball, Darwin and Riki surrounding Tobias. Then, Gumball shot Tobias at point blank range. This enraged Penny and she went for them, but Anna stopped her. She saw Cato running towards Gumball and the others.**

 **Anna:** Okay, let's go.

 **They started eavesdropping to what they were saying.**

 **Cato:** Okay, let's go find Alpha.

 **Anna:** You don't have to, cuz I just found you!

 **Gumball's team turned around and saw four enemies with their last teammate.**

 **Gumball:** What the what?! What are you doing with them!

 **Anna:** Turning my back on you. You really gonna go five-on-four?

 **Darwin:** Why are you doing this?!

 **Cato:** All the more when there is still 12 players left to take out. You wouldn't take this as your own gain, would you?

 **Penny:** Shut up, time to end this.

 **Anna:** Hold on, I need to say something to my brother.

 **Anna walked one step forward and faced Riki.**

 **Anna:** Abang, ketika saya menikam mereka, kalian pergi bunuh yang lain.

 **Riki nodded while the others had no idea what she said. Riki whispered to the others.**

 **Riki:** Guys, get ready for some sneaky kill.

 **Penny:** That's it, time to kill.

 **Anna:** Get ready! 3, 2, 1!

 **Anna twisted her body facing Penny, quickly taking out her knife and stabbed her at her left arm and leg and shot her right arm and leg. The team was shocked at this and that gave the perfect opportunity for Team Three.**

 **Riki:** Guys, now!

 **Riki, Gumball, Darwin and Cato went for the kill and took out the other three teammates. Anna however was pinning Penny on the ground eventhough she's totally helpless. Once the shooting stopped, everyone gathered around Penny as they have with Tobias.**

 **Anna:** Can't believe you would fall for that stupid story I made up. You're really gullible.

 **Gumball:** And I thought I was dumber.

 **Penny:** She was right. I never should've trusted you.

 **Anna:** But you did. Now..

 **Anna pointed her gun at her face.**

 **Anna:** Game Over.

 **She pulled the trigger and shot her at point blank range just like what Gumball did to Tobias.**

 **Anna:** So how much do we still have to take out.

 **Gumball:** Charlie said there were twelve left and we killed four so that means we would be left with eight.

 **Cato:** Nope, there's three left.

 **Anna:** What? Do you really stink that much at Math?

 **Cato:** No, look up.

 **They all looked up and saw the leaderboard. They saw there were three left to take out before advancing to the final round.**

 **Anna:** I did not see that coming.

 **Gumball:** We all didn't.

 **Anna:** I guess Team Four was the cause of the five kills. They got a really good-aiming sniper.

 **Cato:** Wait, sniper? Alpha Team Seven got shot by the sniper.

 **?:** Yup, and you guys are next.

 **They looked around to see who said that and saw Ivan, Dante, Endo and Eric standing at the other side of the road. Then suddenly, Gumball felt a bullet went to his face and missed by a hair. There was a trail of smoke and saw that it came from the attic of the house about two blocks from where they were standing. They started hesitating, grabbed cover and fought back. They managed to take Endo out by shooting him at the face. Darwin then shot Eric at the torso and got overexcited because he thought they've won already, not remembering there's still 21 players left in the game. The sniper took the opportunity and shot him.**

 **Riki:** Dude, duck!

 **Before Darwin could do anything, the sniper managed to take him out with a shot to the forehead. Darwin then dropped down like he was dead. Suddenly, every player only saw darkness in their mask and heard a voice.**

 **Voice:** _30 players have been defeated. 20 players still remaining. Terminating simulation._

* * *

 **(Simulator Room 3)**

 **Everybody got out of the simulator and walked out of the platform.**

 **Section:** That was some great work out there, guys.

 **Darwin:** Sorry about the late kill, guys.

 **Gumball:** Eh, don't worry. You managed to take out Eric at least.

 **Anna:** Yeah, don't be upset.

 **Darwin:** I'm not upset because of that. I'm upset because I won't get to join you.

 **Riki:** It's okay, man.

 **Section:** Actually, having lesser teammates is the better when you're going to the final round.

 **Cato:** What? Why?

 **Section:** You'll see. Now, Black wants to see you guys at The Central. Darwin, you can stay here.

 **They all went off to The Central as Darwin bid them good luck.**

 **Section:** Hey, Darwin. What made you get killed anyway?

 **Darwin:** Well, after I shot Eric, I thought that that ws the last kill. But I let my guard down and the sniper took me out.

 **Section:** Well, even when you win, you shouldn't let your guard down. I had that experience from my dad.

 **Darwin:** Why? What happened?

 **Section:** When I was little, my dad was part of the Navy Seals. He had a mission to capture a criminal. He and his teammates, Hudson and Woods went on the mission together. When they caught the criminal, Hudson suddenly got intel to assassinate another criminal. So, they tied him up with a bag around his head while Woods got up onto a roof and had to snipe him. When he did, he went to the body and... the man he shot was my dad.

 **Darwin started crying just hearing the story.**

 **Section:** But I can't blame Woods for killing my dad either way, he didn't know it was him under the bag, he thought it was the second criminal. My dad just let his guard down and, the criminal took him to replace the second one. And so, he's the one who got shot. What I'm trying to say is, when you're in a fighting situation, never let your guard down, understand?

 **Darwin:** (still crying) Loud and clear.

 **Section:** Heh, now go wash up, there's still enough time to get those tears off of your face.

* * *

 **Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Comment down below, fav, and follow if you want more. And I'll see you bros and sis' in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum, bye, and FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **If you wanna find out what Riki and Anna said, just wait for the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Reference:**

 **If you guys have played Call Of Duty: Black Ops II, that story Section told about was the bad ending.**


	26. Chapter 26: Eleventh Hour

**Assalamualaikum, and what's up everybody! We are now almost at the end of the war simulator and a new act will be out soon. But in the meantime, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Eleventh Hour**

 **(The Central)**

 **Gumball and his friends went back to the place where they first gathered earlier that day. Everyone was there, the losers were standing in front of the stage while the winners were standing on top of the stage. The losers were chit-chatting about how they lost or how the guys on the stage managed to get to the final round and stuff like that. Gumball and his friends then went on stage and filled the last four spots on there.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Okay, all 20 players left standing are now here. First off, congratulations for making it this far. But now the final round is going to be a bit harder because it's gonna be a free-for-all match. All of you will be fighting on your own in a small battlefield with old style weapons like swords and bow and arrow. You can form an alliance as well in this, only now, the maximum number of teammates will be down to four. Now here is the battlefield.

 **Sgt. Blackburn pointed to a screen behind him showing the Elmore Junior High school gym. They kinda got a bit concerned about why this place of all places.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** If you're thinking why this place is because some principal suggested this place. So, later on you're gonna have a quick break and we'll start at 1 o'clock. All of you finalists have your respected rooms. In each room, there is a list of weapons that you will stumble upon later. The rest of you can rest at the Simulator Rooms you were in earlier. Dismiss.

* * *

 **(Gumball's room)**

 **Gumball:** I still think we should team up.

 **Anna:** Yeah, this is going to be intense.

 **Cato:** But we gotta pick what weapon we gonna use.

 **Riki:** Sarge said there's a list of weapons in each room. Let's try and look for it.

 **After about 20 minutes, Gumball found the list in a drawer.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, guys! I found it!

 **They went through the list and found dozens of weapons to be used.**

 **Gumball:** I think I should take the bow and arrow.

 **Riki:** I'm taking the axe.

 **Cato:** I'm taking the sword.

 **Anna:** There's not much of my choosing, so I'm just gonna go with the knuckle gauntlet.

 **Gumball:** Then it's settled. Now let's get something to eat, I'm starving.

 **Cato:** Yeah, me too.

 **Riki:** Dik, ingin makan tak?

 **Anna:** Uh.. you guys go first, I'm not that hungry.

 **Gumball:** Suit yourself.

* * *

 **(Military Base Cafeteria)**

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **We found the cafeteria and got our meals. Then, we tried to get a spot, but there were too many people, what with us and the soldiers. We saw Darwin waving at us, so we came towards them.**

 **Gumball:** Mind if we sit here?

 **Endo:** Go on ahead. You're gonna need to eat for the final round.

 **Cato:** Where's Eric and your sniper?

 **Ivan:** They're still in their rooms, trying to make up strategies for later.

 **Darwin:** Who is "the sniper" anyway?

 **Dante:** You'll find out later on.

 **Riki:** How long were you guys separated during the battle?

 **Ivan:** I guess the entire round. Before we found you guys, it was just me, Endo and Dante. How about you guys?

 **Gumball:** Just the same. It was just me, Darwin and Riki. Then, Cato came and then Anna right after. Then, we bumped into you guys.

 **Dante:** Yeah, about Anna. Wasn't she with Penny?

 **Cato:** Yeah, she was with them the whole time. Apparently, she convinced them to be a team, God knows how.

 **Endo:** Then what happened?

 **Darwin:** We found her along with Penny, then she said stuff to Riki, then she counted down to 1, stabbed her at the left limbs and shot at the right limbs. After all of her teammates were down, she got shot point blank.

 **Endo:** Well, you lost me at "countdown to 1". Anyway, I'm going back to the Simulator Room. Good luck you guys. I'll be watching.

 **Everyone:** Thanks.

 **Gumball:** Hey Riki, what did Anna say anyway when we found them.

 **Riki:** She told me to tell you guys to get ready to strike. She was just faking being a team.

 **Darwin:** Well, that solves one mystery.

 **Riki:** I guess I should be going too. I'll be in my room if you need me. And better hurry up, the final round starts in ten minutes.

 **Gumball:** Okay.

* * *

 **(Anna's POV)**

 **(Anna's Room)**

 **Lots of things are going around my head right now. It's been like a month and me and my brother have gone through so much here. We made new friends and enemies, my brother is starting to be open to other people, we went to a school trip. It's a lot to list down. Now, I'm actually having fun with my brother and friends. I've never had moments like these back in Indonesia, since Riki's been unsocial. Huff... I only got ten minutes left to rest. The fact that there are only 20 people in a small battlefield, I'd say this would take about five minutes tops. All I have to do is get my head in the game and everything will be alright. I finally got some peace after thinking all that, until someone knocked on my door really hard. I tried to ignore it at first, but it keeps getting harder and harder. I started to have enough. I marched to the door and opened it.**

 **Anna:** WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'M TRYING TO...

 **Tobias:** Some way to be talking to someone older than you.

 **Anna:** What do you want?

 **Tobias:** I want revenge, my girlfriend is being totally upset because of your arrogance!

 **Anna:** Hey, I'm just playing the game by the way I know how to.

 **Tobias:** And you're gonna regret doing it!

 **Tobias then threw a punch at me at got me pinned. Then, he just hit me a dozen of times at my face which almost knocked me out. I screamed as loud as I can and hoped that someone could hear and come help me. Then, suddenly...**

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

 **(Riki's POV)**

 **Final's coming up in a few minutes. I should go check on Anna if she's okay. I'm still wondering how did she managed to convince Penny to form an alliance. I'm really confused. As I was walking to the room, I heard screaming through Anna's door.**

 **Riki:** What's going on over there?

 **I walked faster and saw Tobias beating up Anna like a punching bag. I couldn't stand seeing someone beat up my own flesh and blood.**

 **Riki:** HEY!

 **I picked up Tobias and threw him across the room and onto the wall. He started to get up but I put my elbow at his neck, until two soldiers broke us up. Then, Sarge came into the room.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** What is going on?

 **Riki:** He just beat up and knocked out my sister.

 **Tobias:** No I didn't!

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Hey! Hey! Calm down! Are you a finalist?

 **Tobias:** Uh... yeah.

 **Riki:** He's lying.

 **Tobias:** No I'm not!

 **Sgt. Blackburn looked at Tobias in the eye with an angry face.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Are you a finalist or not?

 **Tobias:** (sigh) no.

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Then what the hell are you doing here?

 **Tobias:** Oh.. I was just passing by and..

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Took this girl out just so that you could be in?

 **Tobias:** Uh... no.

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Soldiers, take him to the disciplinary room.

 **The two soldiers quickly dragged Tobias out of the room.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Is she one of the finalists?

 **Riki:** Yeah.

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Then this can't be good. We gotta take her to a doctor.

 **Riki:** Wouldn't that drop our finalists count to 19?

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** We'll figure out a way, son. Now get going.

* * *

 **(The Central)**

 **Everyone gathered at The Central while waiting for the last two finalists to arrive. However, Riki and Anna went missing.**

 **Gumball:** Where's Anna and Riki?

 **Dante:** They should be here by now.

 **Cato:** Wonder what's going on?

 **Suddenly, Riki came along with Sgt. Blackburn and went up on stage with the other finalists.**

 **Riki:** Sorry I'm late. We got some trouble with Anna.

 **Gumball:** Why? What happened?

 **Riki:** He'll tell.

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Okay, before we begin the final round, there has been a beating case. A rainbow coloured cloud named Tobias beat up one of our finalists, Anna, and was given some disciplinary actions. However, Anna was brutally injured and cannot take part in the final round.

 **Everyone started buzzing around about what Sarge said.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Okay, quiet down! As a result, we decided to bring in the last person who was knocked out of the game, Team Three's Darwin.

 **Darwin was surprised and ran up on stage, standing on the last spot.**

 **Cato:** Welcome to the club.

 **Gumball:** You're lucky to be in at the last minute.

 **Darwin:** Yeah, but I kinda feel sorry about Anna too.

 **The three of them faced Riki with full of concern.**

 **Riki:** What?

 **Gumball:** You gonna be okay?

 **Riki:** Just get your head in the game, we'll worry about that later.

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Alright, so you know the rules. Everything in that arena are old style weapons. This match is a free-for-all but you can form up teams. Obviously you can't now cuz we're about to start. Last player standing wins the tournament. Good luck, and may the best soldier win.

 **The finalists got hooked up to a helmet and their minds were transported into the simulator world...**

* * *

 **Okay, I'm gonna stop here. So far, you might get the gist, right? Anna got beaten up by Tobias and Darwin had to take her place. So if you liked it, fav and follow for more and I'll see you bros and sis' in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum, and FIST BUMP!**


	27. Chapter 27: Final Countdown

**Assalamualaikum, and what's up everybody! Here's yet another chapter of the story. The final round of the competition! Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: This chapter is gonna be a bit confusing cuz there are too many POVs. But what do you expect from a hyped up battle.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Final Countdown**

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **Somehow, when I woke up, I was in a closed platform. I could hear a countdown going on from 35. When it reached thirty, the platform opened, showing the other 19 finalists circling around a giant roundtable full of weapons. I saw a bow and arrow set up right in front of me. I just gotta get there first. I got ready to run.**

* * *

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **30 seconds to the start of the final round. I'm starting to get nervous. 20 finalists standing in a circle around a roundtable of weapons. I could see a bunch of katanas next to an axe. I looked at Riki to make sure he saw it. The tension's rising. Feels like Hunger Games all over again. I put on my stance and tried to calm down. Then, I saw the masked sniper who never bothered to take off his mask. Apparently, he was staring at me too. I just shook the thought outta my head and got ready.**

* * *

 **(Riki's POV)**

 **Our plan is to "Divide and Conquer" by going two-by-two. I'm paired up with Cato, so that gives us quite an advantage due to the agility. I don't know how Gumball and Darwin can cope with each other in such situation though. I saw an axe right around the left side of me. It was near Cato so I hope he can take it.**

* * *

 **(Darwin's POV)**

 **20 seconds to start. 19 losers. 1 winner. If its down to the four of us, we're gonna take each other out, I guess. The only weapon I'm capable of using right in front of me is a gauntlet, but I'm gonna need a grappling gun to make things easier. Guess I'll have to worry about that later.**

* * *

 **(3rd person's POV)**

 **10 seconds to the start. Everybody's preparing to start it off. Which weapon to take, stance prepared, calmed down. When it started to go down to 5 there was a voice counting down with it.**

 _ **5... (Showing Riki putting on his stance)**_

 _ **4... (Showing Cato crouching in stance)**_

 _ **3... (Showing Darwin with his eyes peeled)**_

 _ **2... (Showing the masked player putting his stance just like Riki)**_

 _ **1... (Showing an overview of Gumball and the other players around the table)**_

 _ **GO!**_

 **Everyone dashed to the table, got their weapons, and the fight's on!**

* * *

 **(Cato and Riki)**

 **Cato dashed to the table and grabbed a katana blade. Then, he saw two players coming towards him from the sides, the right closer than the left. He also saw Riki coming towards him for the axe which was placed right next to Cato. Cato stabbed the player at his right and threw him towards the player at his left. Surprisingly, the player turned into pixel-bits. The player at his left fell down in terror. Then, Cato grabbed the axe, threw it to Riki and knelt down. Riki knew what he's telling him to do. He stepped on Cato's back and Cato boosted Riki while Riki was flying with the axe and it hit the player which was in terror earlier. He too turned into pixel-bits.**

 **Riki:** Didn't know you could turn into that. What happens after you turn after that?

 **Cato:** Don't know. There's a lot of things Sarge didn't tell in the last round.

 **Riki:** DUCK!

 **Cato panicked but he ducked just in time and Riki swung his axe at the player who was about to attack Cato.**

 **Cato:** Thanks.

 **Riki:** Better cut the talk. We got a battle to win.

* * *

 **(Gumball and Darwin)**

 **Gumball started running for the bow and arrow. Then, a player ran towards Gumball with a sword but Gumball slid underneath him and took the bow and arrow and quickly shooting the player behind him. Darwin however managed to get the gauntlet and was punching and throwing a couple of players across the room, instantly "killing" them. Gumball went to Darwin and ran under the bleachers.**

 **Gumball:** I got a plan. We should get up on the railing at the ceiling and take 'em out from there.

 **Darwin:** Okay, but how do we get there? I didn't get the grappling hook yet.

 **Gumball:** Here. I figured you needed it. I got it with the bow and arrow. We gotta move.

 **Gumball gave Darwin the grappling hook. Darwin then shot the grappling gun to the railing at the ceiling, grabbing Gumball's arm, and they both went flying up there.**

 **Darwin:** Okay, now how do I attack?

 **Gumball:** That grappling gun can auto-reload, so just shoot that thing to someone and that player will go straight at you. Then, you take 'em out with the gauntlet.

 **Darwin:** Sounds like a plan.

* * *

 **(Cato and Riki)**

 **Cato and Riki were still holding up with the battle. Without them knowing, it was down to 12 players in just a minute.**

 **Cato:** This is really goin' fast.

 **Riki:** Ya think?

 **Then, both of them had to fight with two players (one each) but somehow an arrow whizzed off right by Cato's face and hit his opponent while Riki's was hit by a grappling hook at the arm, pulled to the ceiling and turned to bits.**

 **Cato:** Who the heck was that?

 **Riki:** Look up.

 **Cato and Riki saw Gumball and Darwin fighting from far range.**

 **Cato:** Cheeky little dudes. That was actually smart.

* * *

 **(Gumball and Darwin)**

 **Gumball:** The mask guy is really killin'.

 **Darwin:** Yeah, he's fighting two against one right now.

 **The mask guy killed both of them.**

 **Darwin:** And he killed both of them at the same time.

 **Gumball:** He's got twin katanas so he has an advantage.

 **Darwin:** I'm gonna get him now.

 **Darwin shot his grappling gun towards the mask player around the arm. However, he pulled his arm down, causing Darwin to fall towards him while he slashed his katana at Darwin. He got sliced to pixels.**

 **Gumball:** DARWIN!

 **Gumball furiously shot his arrows towards that guy, but he grabbed Darwin's grappling gun and shot it directly at Gumball's leg. Then, Gumball fell to the ground and the mask player did the same thing he did to Darwin to Gumball. He too got sliced out of the game.**

* * *

 **(Cato and Riki)**

 **Cato:** Dude! Did you see that?!

 **Riki:** Yeah, he took both Gumball AND Darwin out.

 **Cato:** Not only that, he even took out two other players before them.

 **Riki:** Dude! Behind you!

 **Cato quickly turned around and just slashed his katana, not even caring how far is he. The player ended up having his head part turn into bits first, then every part of him turned to bits.**

 **Cato:** Well, that was a bit delayed.

 **Riki:** Hey, it's just the three of us now.

 **Cato:** What? Really?

 **Cato looked around and saw it was just him, Riki, and the mask player.**

 **Riki:** I'm gonna go for him.

 **Cato:** You really wanna do that?

 **Riki:** I'm doing it for Anna.

 **Cato:**... Okay then. I'll be coming up behind ya. At least it'll be easier to take him out.

 **Riki:** You ain't gonna backstab me right?

 **Cato:** Nah, I wouldn't do that.

 **Riki:** Okay, here I go!

 **Riki charged towards the mask player with his axe.**

 **Riki:** THIS IS FOR ANNA!

 **Riki swung his axe, but the mask player managed to stop him. However, he got hit a little at the side of the torso. But he wasn't turning to bits. Riki started panicking because he's at death range with the guy. He jumped backwards and dashed to him again, but the mask player swung his katana and hit him at the torso as well.**

 **Riki:** I'm sorry, Anna. I failed.

 **Riki then bursted into bits like he exploded.**

* * *

 **(Nurse's Office)**

 **Anna was sitting on a chair, still injured. She was watching Riki fighting courageously until he lost at the three-way battle.**

 **Riki:** (through the screen) I'm sorry, Anna. I failed.

 **Anna:** It's okay, Riki. Third place is good enough for us.

* * *

 **(The Central)**

 **Riki got transported back into The Central and saw many people cheering. He also saw the other finalists watching a screen behind them.**

 **Riki:** Hey, what's goin' on?

 **Gumball:** There's a camera filming the entire battle. Right now it's Cato against the mask guy.

 **Darwin:** At least you finished third.

 **Riki:** Yeah.

 **Riki looked and stared at Cato.**

 **Riki:** You got this, bro.

* * *

 **(Back at the battle)**

 **Cato saw Riki exploded to bits right in front of his eyes.**

 **Cato:** Shit!

 **Mask Player?:** Hehe, looks like it's just you and me. And when I take you out, that prize is as good as mine.

 **Cato:** You seem pretty confident. How about we settle this fair.

 **Mask Player?:** I'm listening.

 **Cato:** Drop one of your katanas.

 **The mask player dropped his katana as told.**

 **Mask player?:** Since we're fighting this like men, I should show you who I am.

 **The masked player took off his mask slowly. Cato was shocked at who he was facing.**

 **Cato:** Oh my God!

 **?:** How's it goin', big bro.

* * *

 **(The Central)**

 **Amy was watching as the mask player was taking off his mask. She too was shocked at who he was. It was their little brother.**

 **Amy:** Oh my God! Andrew!

* * *

 **(Back at the battle)**

 **Cato:** I should've known it was you, considering that you were really good in war games.

 **Andrew:** So let's finish this off.

 **Cato:** Okay, Battle of the Brothers.

 **Andrew:** May the best one wins.

 **They started charging at each other for a whole three minutes. All they were doing was jumping, slashing katanas and running, so I'll just skip to the point.**

 **Andrew:** You've gotten stronger since the last time we fought.

 **Cato:** And that was like five years ago.

 **Andrew:** Either way, I'm still winning this.

 **Cato:** Let's see about that!

 **They charged at each other for one last time and slashed their katanas almost simultaneously. After that, they stood in one spot, panting and looking down. Then, Cato knelt to the ground, however...**

 **Andrew:** Good fight. You win, bro. Just this once.

 **Andrew fell to the ground in pieces of blocks and a loud gunshot was heard, signalling the end of the battle. Cato then was transported back into the real world.**

* * *

 **(The Central)**

 **Cato found himself stuck between his friends and the other finalists while there's conffeti flying around the Central and the other players cheering.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Okay, okay settle down. We need to get with the Prize Giving Ceremony so that you can celebrate later on.

 **Everybody sat silent while the finalists stood next to the stage. The only ones standing on stage was Cato, Riki, and Andrew. Sarge gave the three of them medals of honour, cash rewards and trophies of different sizes (depending on the ranking).**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** Here are your winners, Riki , Andrew , and Cato!

 **Everybody started cheering again while the finalists when up on stage to congratulate them.**

 **Sgt. Blackburn:** But that's not all, after an incident that happened to one of our players, Anna, we decided to give a $100 cash donation to her and her brother, Riki.

 **Riki couldn't even believe what he witnessed. He just accepted the offering and thank to God for the donation in which he needed.**

 **It was a worthwhile long party, until that party had to end about thirty minutes later. Everyone already gathered at the entrance of the military base, about to get home.**

 **Andrew:** You did well out there.

 **Cato:** So did you, bro.

 **Andrew:** Congrats on the victory.

 **Amy:** Aw, this is really something I haven't seen for awhile.

 **Cato:** Hehe.

 **The three of them hugged each other since this might be the last time they see each other.**

 **Amy:** Okay, it's time to go. Let's go Andrew.

 **Cato:** See ya later, guys. Stay safe.

 **Amy and Andrew:** Bye!

 **Ivan:** Done with the reunion? We gotta head back.

 **Cato:** But, where's Riki?

 **Darwin:** He went to get Anna. He should be back in a few minutes.

 **Riki:** We're here already.

 **Gumball:** Hey, Anna. How's the injuries?

 **Anna:** Doctor said my injuries aren't so bad, it's just a few bruises here and there. But my right arm was a bit injured, so that's why I decided to drop out of the final round.

 **Cato:** So, what were you going to do with the $125 cash prize again?

 **Riki:** It was actually for helping out the family back home. We're kinda low on funds, so we needed some fast cash. Hence, the reason we participated in this competition.

 **Anna:** What are you going to do with your reward, Cato?

 **Cato:** I'm just gonna keep it safe for now. Usually, I use cash rewards for emergencies.

 **They kept talking and talking, they don't even realise that the bus is about to leave.**

 **Darwin:** Hey guys! You comin' or not!

 **Riki:** Let's go.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and not get confused just by reading it. Fav and follow if you like the story. And I'll see you in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum, and FIST BUMP!**


	28. Chapter 28: Snow Day Part I

**Assalamualaikum and what's up everybody! It's time for a brand new chapter of Story Of My Life: Life In Elmore I! This is where the hitman starts to come out to play. Who will fall victim next? Let's find out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Snow Day Part I**

 **(Abandoned factory)**

 **It was a cold stormy night. A few days after Gumball and his friends went for the Simulator competition. Now, after her boyfriend had troubles with the military, Penny has the thought that the odds are starting to go against her. Thus, she and her boyfriend, Tobias, must take action if they want to succeed on their goal, make Gumball live a sad life. To no avail for the past couple of months, their plans tend to fail and Gumball starts to make more and more friends which makes it even harder for them. What's worse, Penny is starting to lose friends of her own, which started out from Teri. She wants this to stop happening to her but happen to Gumball. After days of thinking, she has come to a solution. Now she is standing in front of a man who is in the shadows.**

 **Penny:** Thank you for coming.

 **?:** It's always my pleasure to bring destruction upon my enemies.

 **Penny:** So you know what's the plan?

 **?:** Yeah, I got it from Toby.

 **Penny:** It's Tobias.

 **?:** Look, you want me to do this or not? I only came for the pay.

 **Penny:** Okay, here.

 **Penny gave the man in the shadow a hefty amount of money.**

 **?:** What? This is only half of what I asked for.

 **Penny:** You will get the rest once the mission is complete.

 **?:** Very well, fair point. I shall do my best.

 **Penny:** Mind if I ask, why do you like standing in the shadows.

 **?:** Because nobody must know who I am.

 **Penny:** I'm your client, so I have the right to know.

 **?:** You can try, but I'll bet you this much money, that you won't remember my name in a day.

 **And with that, the mysterious man disappeared. Penny just stood there, wondering who the man was. Suddenly, Tobias called.**

 **Penny:** Hey, Tobias. What's up?

 **Tobias:** You done with the meeting.

 **Penny:** Yeah, I'm about to go home now.

 **Tobias:** Well, you better. It's almost midnight and your parents might be wondering where you are.

 **Penny:** Don't worry, everyone was asleep before I even left. I'll just sneak in through the window.

 **Tobias:** Hey, did you get the guy's name?

 **Penny:** Nope, sorry.

 **Tobias:** Oh well, nevermind. Later, cupcake.

 **Penny:** (giggles a bit) See you tomorrow.

 **Tobias hangs up while Penny walks alone home.**

* * *

 **(The next day)**

 **(Watterson's Residence)**

 **Cato:** Yo, guys. Wake up. We gotta get to school.

 **Everyone:** Okay.

 **Another normal day in the Watterson's Residence. Same old time, same old routine. Just as everyone got down to go to school, everyone was wearing their regular attire, except Lexy and Anais.**

 **Lexy:** Why are you guys wearing that?

 **Gumball:** Why not?

 **Anais:** Did you guys forget what season it is already?

 **Cato:** What's the problem?

 **Cato turned the doorknob and opened the front door, only to see mounts of snow piled up in front of them and flooded the living room.**

 **Darwin:** Thats-s f-freez-zing c-cold.

 **Anais:** Good thing we came prepared, unlike the boys. Right, Lexy?

 **Lexy:** You know it. Girl power!

 **Lexy and Anais high fived each other while Gumball and the others are still shivering.**

* * *

 **(Five minutes later)**

 **Gumball:** Okay, okay. We kinda forgot.

 **Lexy:** Kinda?

 **Dante:** We lost track of time a bit after the simulator battle thing. It's a bit like jet-lagged.

 **Darwin:** Check that, a lot jet-lagged.

 **Anais:** You weren't even on a jet.

 **Dante:** I said "like".

 **Lexy:** Why didn't you change, Cato?

 **Cato:** I can just super speed my hands to keep me warm. Other than having super speed, I can summon fire through the power of physics. Watch.

 **Cato took two rocks and hit each other to cause a spark. Sadly, that spark hit a pile of dry leaves which then result, open burning.**

 **Anais:** Looks like the powers of physics set fire on a snow day.

 **Cato:** At least we have something to melt this thick pile of snow down.

 **Darwin:** How about you Amber?

 **Amber:** I'm just a ghost, but since I hit "ghost puberty" I can feel a bit of hot and cold, so I took a scarf with me.

 **Cato:** You're not even wearing it right. Here.

 **Cato took the scarf and put it around her neck like a gentleman. While causing the others to go...**

 **Everyone:** Oooh.

 **Cato:** What, I had to do this everytime it's cold.

 **Lexy:** Yeah, but do you wrap it around both of your necks?

 **Cato:** What?

 **Cato just noticed that the scarf was wrapped around both of them instead of just Amber.**

 **Cato:** Amber...

 **Amber:** What?

 **Cato:** I know you did this.

 **Amber:** Too obvious?

 **Cato:** Maybe another time, okay?

 **Amber:** Okay.

* * *

 **(School)**

 **Everyone gathered at the auditorium waiting for Principal Brown to give his speech. While waiting, they bumped into Jake talking to an amber fox.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, Jake.

 **Jake:** Oh, hey, guys. How did the competition go?

 **Cato:** I won.

 **Amber fox:** Congrats.

 **Amber:** Um.. who is this?

 **Jake:** What do you mean "who is this"? This is Kelsey. Kelsey Springer. She came to this school two weeks ago.

 **Gumball:** Oh yeah, now I remember. It's the one that Jake's got a crush on.

 **Darwin:** Oh yeah. That one.

 **Cato:** I don't think we met. I'm Cato, this is Amber.

 **Amber:** Nice to meet you.

 **Kelsey:** Nice to meet you. Your name's the same as my fur colour.

 **Amber:** Yeah, even my scarf's the same colour.

 **Everyone started talking and talking, until Principal Brown came up stage.**

 **Principal Brown:** Okay everybody. Settle down. I got a few important announcements to make. First off, congrats to the winners of the competition that was held at the military base a few days ago. Next, thank you so much for donating money during the trip to Florida. We needed money for one of our teachers that was going through a disease and needed to be treated at the hospital. Also, word is spreading throughout town that the hitman is laying low. Even so, we must keep our guard up for anything suspicious. Finally, due to the fact that there was a snow storm last night, today school will be cut short and will end at noon. That is all.

 **Everyone cheered and went to their respective classes.**

 **Gumball:** Was there a snow storm last night?

 **Cato:** I don't know.

* * *

 **(After class)**

 **Everyone was just about to go hang out at Joyful Burger after school. One problem, as always, Dante had to finish up with his locker.**

 **Dante:** You guys are somehow silent.

 **Cato:** Because we don't have any other comment about your locker.

 **Dante:** About time.

 **Gumball:** Come on, man. I'm starving.

 **Dante:** I'm done already.

 **Ivan:** Good, let's go.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter for now. You thought someone's gonna die in this chapter didn't ya? Well, not in this chapter. Some other chapter maybe. Anyway, leave a comment down below, fav and follow, and I'll see you guys and gals in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum and FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **Kelsey belongs to Nomad36. You should check out his story, The Outsider. Cato makes an appearance there as well.**


	29. Chapter 29: Snow Day Part II

**Assalamualaikum, and what's up everybody! I changed my username from FDM to Fitroz777 just because it matches my Youtube channel. Other than that, let's get goin'. Chapter 29!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Snow Day Part II**

 **Everyone went off to Joyful Burger during the snowy day. On the way, they found Carrie walking/floating towards them.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, Carrie. Why didn't you come to school today?

 **Carrie:** I felt the breeze so I was worried I might catch a cold. I think it's one of those "ghost puberty" things ghosts get at a certain age.

 **Amber:** You're going through it already?

 **Carrie:** Seems so.

 **Gumball:** By the way, we're gonna hang out at Joyful Burger. You wanna come.

 **Carrie:** Sure, but first I need to by a scarf real quick. This breeze is really freezing.

 **Gumball:** Mind if I follow you?

 **Just when everyone heard this, they felt like they needed some privacy, so..**

 **Cato:** Hey, you two, we're gonna go ahead first. Take all the time you need.

 **They all walked off without turning back.**

 **Carrie:** It looks like you don't have a choice. Let's go.

 **Gumball:** Okay.

* * *

 **(Elmore Super Market)**

 **Carrie and Gumball were checking out the winter department at the Elmore Super Market. They were selling scarves, winter jackets, and a lot more.**

 **Carrie:** How about this, does it look good?

 **Gumball:** Green's not really your type.

 **Carrie:** Then what do you suggest?

 **Gumball:** I think black.

 **Carrie was touched by his words.**

 **Carrie:** It's because you think I'm an emo freak isn't it, just like Darwin? (remembering the lyrics Darwin sang to Carrie in "The Words")

 **Gumball:** Wha- no, no, no, no. It's because... because..

 **Carrie:** Because of what?

 **Gumball:** It's because I think you look cute in black. It's one of the reasons I actually like you. It matches your eyes.

 **Carrie:** I'm a ghost, of course black matches my eyes.

 **Gumball:** Exactly, it's why I like you.

 **Carrie:** You like me?

 **Gumball:** No.

 **Gumball stood closer, holding both of her.. um, hands?**

 **Gumball:** I love you.

 **And they ended up in a tight hug again. They wanted to kiss but they thought best not in public.**

 **Carrie:** I knew you were gonna say that.

 **Gumball:** What?

 **Carrie:** Nothing.

 **Gumball:** Hehe, okay c'mon. Let's pay for this scarf.

 **Carrie:** Wait, since we're here. Mind if we go buy a shirt first?

 **Gumball:** For who?

 **Carrie:** For me dummy.

 **Gumball:** But why?

 **Carrie:** Girl problems.

 **Gumball:** Gimme one good reason why we should actually buy you a shirt.

 **Carrie:** Cuz I can wear clothes now. And I wanna hide, this before it starts growing.

 **Carrie told as she gestured her chest area.**

 **Gumball:** Okay, okay fine.

* * *

 **(10 minutes of shirt hunting later)**

 **Larry:** That'll be $12.99. **(A/N: Malaysia currency and US currency are different, so I have no idea how much does a shirt and a scarf regularly cost)**

 **Carrie:** Um.. Gumball, you got like $3.00 I could borrow.

 **Gumball:** Sure, I think I have them. Here.

 **Carrie:** Thanks.

 **Larry:** Thank you. Please come again.

 **Gumball:** Lookin' good, cutie.

 **Carrie blushed when Gumball said that.**

 **Carrie:** Shut up!

 **Gumball:** Why? To embarrassed?

 **Carrie:** Well, yeah.

 **Gumball:** Don't worry, there's no paparazzi here.

 **But then, they heard something broke down somewhere near them with a thud.**

 **Gumball:** What was that?

 **Carrie:** Probably nothing good. C'mon.

 **They ran off and headed to Joyful Burger.**

* * *

 **(Joyful Burger)**

 **Gumball:** Hey, Carrie. Mind if I ask you something?

 **Carrie:** Yeah?

 **Gumball:** Out of all the shirts we found, why do you pick a shirt that says Adidas?

 **Carrie:** Cuz, most of my shoes are Adidas brands.

 **Gumball:** Why do you have shoes again?

 **Carrie:** I don't know, something tells me that I'm gonna need it.

 **When they made it to Joyful Burger, they found out that the others aren't there anymore. But actually, they were all coming from behind them.**

 **Darwin:** Hey, guys!

 **Gumball:** Where did you guys go?

 **Dante:** We decided to wait for you guys somewhere else.

 **Carrie:** Where?

 **Everybody:** Uh...

* * *

 **What actually happened was...**

 **Lexy:** Awww, they're having a sweet moment.

 **Dante:** You actually told Carrie she's an emo freak?

 **Darwin:** Well, on one hand, I felt bad, but on the other, it was true.

 **Ivan:** I think I'd say the same.

 **Darwin:** Look who's talking.

 **Ivan:** I'm not an emo freak!

 **Lexy:** Hey, guys! Stop fighting! Were hiding behind clothes right now.

 **Ivan accidentally leaned backwards and everyone fell out of the clothing railing thing (the thing that holds the clothes you see in a shirt store) and it all fell down. That was what the thud sound was.**

* * *

 **(Back to the present)**

 **Carrie:** Oh man, I'm full.

 **Gumball:** Good thing you don't have to borrow my body ever again to eat.

 **Carrie:** You should be happy I did.

 **Gumball:** Cuz that was when you started liking me, isn't it?

 **Carrie:** How did you know?

 **Gumball:** It was a bit obvious.

 **Dante:** So, what should we do now? It's only 3.

 **Darwin:** Why not we go to the lake?

 **Lexy:** For what? Ice skating?

 **Darwin:** Bingo!

 **Cato:** Didn't Jake say something about Kelsey teaching him how to ice skate today?

 **Amber:** I think he did.

 **Gumball:** Does any of us knows how to ice skate?

 **Darwin:** We used to ice skate, remember?

 **Gumball:** And I said I hated it. (Remembering back to when Gumball said he hated figure skating in "The Gi")

 **Darwin:** I can always help him out.

 **Lexy:** While the rest of us build a snowman.

 **Carrie:** Sure.

 **Gumball:** Or we have a snowball fight.

 **Dante:** I'm down.

 **Ivan:** You're on.

 **Cato:** I'm cool with it. **(Haha, winter pun)**

 **Amber:** Alright.

 **Darwin:** Okay, let's go then.

* * *

 **(Frozen Lake)**

 **Everyone went to the lake and saw lots of people ice skating on what used to be a place for fishing. They saw Kelsey trying to teach Jake how to keep his balance while ice skating.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, guys!

 **Jake:** Oh, hey. What are you guys doin' here?

 **Lexy:** We decided to hang around here for awhile. Also, Darwin wanted to help you with the ice skating thing if you need it.

 **Kelsey:** Great, the more help the better.

 **Jake:** What does that suppose to mean?

 **Darwin:** C'mon, let's get going.

 **Cato:** We should start building forts and get this game started before it's sundown.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

 **Everyone had fun playing snowball fights and luckily no one was injured. Jake, however, is progressively getting the hang of ice skating.**

 **Kelsey:** Wow, you're a natural. You should think of joining the ice hockey team.

 **Jake:** Yeah, if only we had one.

 **Darwin:** C'mon, let's try skating a few laps.

 **The others saw Jake skating with Darwin and Kelsey and cheered him on.**

 **Gumball:** Woooh! Go Jake!

 **Cato:** That's the way!

 **Ivan:** Keep it going, Jake.

 **Not long after, Darwin already gave out and decided to take a rest at the side of the frozen lake. A few moments after, Jake and Kelsey also got winded.**

 **Kelsey:** That was a good run. We should ice skate some more some time.

 **Jake:** Yeah.

 **But then, there was the sound of ice cracking. Jake noticed the ice underneath Kelsey is about to break.**

 **Jake:** Uh.. Kelsey.

 **Kelsey:** I know.

 **With Kelsey looking down, afraid, Jake noticed a big branch was sitting right next to him. Then, he came up with a plan.**

 **Jake:** Hey, Kelsey. We've played your game, how's about we play my game this time?

 **Kelsey:** Are you crazy? At a time like this?

 **Jake:** Don't worry, you'll be fine. Let's play hopscotch. See. 1... 2... 3...

 **Jake counted as he stepped further from Kelsey and nearer to the branch. Jake grabbed the branch and held it near Kelsey.**

 **Jake:** Now it's your turn. 1...

 **Kelsey tried to move but she was too scared because every move she makes, the ice cracks even more.**

 **Jake:** 2... 3!

 **Jake swung the tree branch at Kelsey and literally tossed her to the side of the lake while Jake was brought to where she was.**

 **Kelsey:** Wow! It worked!

 **Jake:** Haha! I knew it would!

 **They laughed for awhile, but it didn't last. As they were laughing, Jake forgot that the ice is still cracking and it gave away, causing Jake to plunge into the cold freezing water.**

 **Kelsey:** JAKE!

 **Everyone took notice and stopped their snowball fight. They ran to where Jake fell.**

* * *

 **(Kelsey's room)**

 **Everyone gathered at Kelsey's room after saving Jake. Jake was lying on the bed, still shivering. His clothes was taken by Mr. Springer (AKA Phillip Springer) to dry them up while he gave him another shirt. While everyone gathered, Kelsey's mom, Nora Springer was kind enough to make hot chocolate for everyone.**

 **Phillip:** So, what happened again?

 **Gumball:** Jake actually sacrificed himself to save Kelsey from falling into the lake.

 **Phillip:** Well, looks like he really cares about you, huh?

 **Kelsey:** Dad!

 **Phillip:** Haha! I'm just kidding. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything.

 **Phillip left the room.**

 **Amber:** You were really scared of dropping into the ice earlier. At least until you went in to save Jake.

 **Kelsey:** It's a lot better than Cato's plan.

 **Cato:** I still think that we could've saved him if I had a fishing rod.

 **Gumball:** He won't be grabbing it, dude.

 **Darwin:** So, what's gonna happen?

 **Kelsey:** Well, right now Jake's going through hypothermia, but a few moments under heat would bring him back to normal state.

 **Ivan:** You sure know a lot about ice and stuff.

 **Kelsey:** Hey! Don't touch my stuff, Ivan!

 **Ivan:** Okay, sorry.

 **Dante:** Oh, well. Guess we should go.

 **Gumball:** Alright. Let's go.

 **Kelsey:** Bye! See you at school tomorrow!

 **Everyone:** Bye!

 **They went downstairs and thanked Mr. and Mrs. Springer for helping Jake and giving them hot chocolate. Then they were off home.**

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you bros and sis's like it. Fav and follow if you did. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum and FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **\- I decided to put in some GumballxCarrie in this chapter, seeing that I haven't been doing so for the past chapters.**

 **\- Notice from Nomad36: The part from where they went to the frozen lake onwards is based on Chapter 15 of The Outsider, and it is not how it went down in the real story. This is merely like my version of the part. There's a whole different way of how it went on The Outsider, so go check it out.**

* * *

 **References:**

 **\- From the part where they went to the frozen lake onwards is based on Nomad36's The Outsider Chapter 15**

 **\- I put in a reference on Rise Of The Guardians. Congrats if you found it.**


	30. Chapter 30: How I Met Her

**Assalamualaikum, and what's up bros and sis's! Let's get on with the new chapter! But before that, thanks so much for your comments and support. It really gave me the motivation to continue this story, besides the fact that I should finish what I started. Anyway, let's start with Chapter 30!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: How I Met Her**

 **It was a new Wednesday at the Watterson's residence. Cato was up as always checking out his Facebook, chatting with Irfan while watching WWE Tuesday Night Smackdown on the television.**

 **Cato:** What's up, bro.

 **Irfan:** Nothin much. It's already school holidays, so I'm free all day every day, at least until the start of January.

 **Cato:** It's only 24th November, bro.

 **Irfan:** Malaysia has a different school system from America, so the school holidays are different. Malaysia pon no summer holidays. June holiday just one week.

 **Cato:** Define "pon".

 **Irfan:** Alaa, nevermind la, bro. What are you doing?

 **Cato:** Watching WWE.

 **Irfan:** Haha, still like wrestling, huh?

 **Cato:** Yep, sometimes I always think that I can join the WWE industry sometime.

 **Irfan:** Hey, if you do, don't forget to invite me, ah.

 **Cato:** Can Malays join?

 **Irfan:** It's worth the shot.

 **Cato:** Just wait till I actually can get in.

 **Irfan:** Haha, kay.

 **While talking, someone rang the doorbell.**

 **Cato:** Yo, I gotta go. Someone just came by.

 **Irfan:** Alright, talk to ya later, bro.

 **Cato walked to the door and opened it.**

 **Cato:** Oh, hey, Carrie!

 **Carrie:** Hey, Cato. Is anyone up yet?

 **Cato:** Well, it's 7 so,..

 **Cato was cut off by the sound of rampaging at the bathroom.**

 **Cato:** Yeah. What brings you here?

 **Carrie:** I just wanna walk to the bus stop with you guys. It's been really lonely everytime I walk to the bus stop. So, I thought of walking with you guys, especially Gumball.

 **Cato saw Carrie blushed.**

 **Cato:** Well, you can sit on the couch in the meantime. Want something to eat or drink?

 **Carrie:** Nah, I'm good.

 **They both sat down on the couch.**

 **Carrie:** You really like fighting, don't you?

 **Cato:** Uh.. Hehe, yeah.

 **Cato switched off the television.**

 **Cato:** How's it going with Gumball?

 **Carrie:** It's going well. We had a great time hanging out yesterday. Um.. mind if I ask you a question, Cato?

 **Cato:** Sure, what is it.

 **Carrie:** How did you and Amber first.. like..

 **Carrie had no idea how to say it cuz, in technically, their relationship's not really official yet. So, she just clenched both of her hands hoping that Cato understand.**

 **Cato:** You mean how did me and Amber had a relationship?

 **Carrie:** Yeah, let's go with that.

 **Cato:** Well, it was a long story, but since we got nothing to do for the next fifteen minutes, I'll just tell you.

* * *

 **(Seven years ago)**

 **Ever since me and my family moved out to Florida, it's been totally miserable. Everyone keeps calling me a ghost boy, just because I'm white. Also, they think that I look like Amber, who happens to be a ghost in the same school. One time, I got held back and ended up in her class. Watching her being so miserable makes me feel like I'm not alone. Every single day, I see her being embarrassed by our classmates. And every single day, I see her being so.. miserable. She just reads a book, draw sad stuff, write really deep poems.**

 **One day, I saw all of my classmates playing with each other at the school playground. And then, I saw a familiar face sitting at the bench at the side of the playground just wondering off. So, I sat next to her.**

 **Cato:** Hey, there.

 **Amber:** Why are you talking to me?

 **Cato:** Not everybody is as cold-hearted as those guys. I'm not here to make fun of you.

 **Amber:** Then, what are you here for?

 **Cato:** I'm just here to cheer you up. I know you've been miserable. You don't have any friends. I know that feeling.

 **Amber:** Well, you're not alone.

 **Cato:** My name's Cato.

 **Amber:** Amber, nice to meet you.

 **Cato:** Wanna be friends?

 **Amber:** Sure, I always wanted to have a friend.

 **That was the first time I actually talked to her.**

* * *

 **Then, we just got closer and closer but we never got as close as boyfriend and girlfriend at the time. Back then, we were just like best friends who thinks it was just the two of us against the world. Then, things changed when my parents died at Breaker Mall '10. I haven't been myself for a few weeks or months. I just felt depressed not only cuz I lost my parents, I even lost my family. Amy and Andrew just left with their friends. I was all alone.**

 **I lasted a few months, but there were things I can't do. So, I thought that I couldn't live by and with myself. I did a lot of thinking just wondering what to do. Then, at the school playground...**

 **Amber:** Hey, Cato. How are you holding up?

 **Cato:** Not good. I'm living all on my own from now on. I got no money to even buy food for myself.

 **Amber:** Oh, well. Why not we hang out at my place later? We can figure this out together.

 **Cato:** I don't know.

 **Amber:** Aw, please...

 **Amber begged with a shy and cute smile.**

 **Cato:** Heh, okay.

* * *

 **(Amber's house)**

 **Amber:** Mom! Dad! I'm home!

 **Amber's Dad:** Oh, hey, Cato. How are you doing?

 **Cato:** Not good. My life is falling apart right now.

 **Amber's Mom:** Well, sorry to hear that, Cato. Here's a drink.

 **Cato:** Thanks.

 **Amber:** Come on, Cato. Let's go to my room.

* * *

 **(15 minutes later)**

 **Cato:** Oh, man! It's so frustrating!

 **Amber:** I know. I wish I could help you.

 **Cato:** Nevermind. Thanks for helping. I'm going out now.

 **Amber:** Okay.

 **Cato went downstairs followed by Amber. Just as they went down, Amber's parents called out for them.**

 **Amber's Mom:** Amber! Cato! Could you come here, please?

 **Amber:** What's wrong, mom?

 **Amber's Dad:** Well, while you were upstairs, we've been thinking...

 **Amber's Mom:** If Cato could stay here with us.

 **Amber and Cato:** What?! Really?!

 **Amber's Dad:** Haha yes.

 **Amber's Mom:** It's the least we could do.

 **Cato:** But why?

 **Amber's Dad:** Well, for the past two years, Amber's been very happy, like ecstatic. We've never seen Amber that happy before.

 **Amber's Mom:** All the more, you've been very kind to her. Everytime she gets picked on, you would come in and tell them off. Then, you would keep Amber comfort. So, this could be a way for repaying your kindness.

 **Cato:** Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Caeser! Wait how do you know all that?

 **Amber's Dad:** Amber keeps on talking about you everyday.

 **Amber's Mom:** Since we're a bit low on funds, you can sleep with Amber in her room.

 **Amber:** Yay! We can have fun day AND night now!

* * *

 **A few days later, I moved to her house and started getting settled.**

 **Amber's Mom:** Cato you can sleep on the right side of the bed. Amber can sleep on the left.

 **Cato:** Thanks, Mrs. Caeser.

 **Amber's Mom:** Oh, please. You can call me "mom" now.

 **Cato:** Uh.. Okay.

 **Amber's Mom:** If you needed some help, me and your dad are downstairs. Don't do anything naughty now.

 **Cato:** Okay.

 **Amber:** We won't.

 **After Amber's Mom went out of the room, we got a bit too tired, so we just fell on the bed.**

 **Cato:** Hey, Amber?

 **Amber:** Yeah?

 **Cato:** Why do you have a queen sized bed when you only have it to yourself?

 **Amber:** It gives me a lot of space, so that I won't fall out.

 **Cato:** Well, now that I'm here, you might would.

 **Amber:** Well, at least I can hug and rest on you every night.

 **Cato:** Tch, yeah.

* * *

 **(Back to the present)**

 **Cato:** Then, we both fell asleep. The next day, I noticed that Amber was hugging me with her head on my chest and her tail on my legs. That was when I thought that we had a bit of a relationship. So, that's how we got along. After that was just like normal days.

 **Carrie:** Aw, how sweet.

 **Amber:** Yeah, I still remember that.

 **Cato:** Woah, where the heck did you come from?

 **Amber:** I was listening from the part where you moved in. I still wanna rest on you...

 **Cato:** Hehe.

 **Both of them started blushing madly while staring away from each other.**

 **Carrie:** Okay, then. Are we ready to go now?

 **Gumball:** Hang on. We're still eating. Besides, it's still 7:15.

 **Cato:** Not a problem to be early.

* * *

 **(Bus stop)**

 **Everyone started walking to the bus stop. Darwin, Lexy, and Dante was walking ahead while Cato and Amber were walking side-by-side. Gumball and Carrie, however, are walking hand-in-hand (paw-in-ghost hand?).**

 **Amber:** Looks like you two are now having an official relationship.

 **Carrie:** Um.. hand-in-hand not enough to show that.

 **Cato:** Well, it got the others at the bus stop going on.

 **The bus stop was filled of children who are surrounding Gumball and Carrie. Darwin, Lexy, and Dante were standing at the front of the bus stop while Cato and Amber were sitting on the bench. Later on, the bus came.**

 **Rocky:** All aboard!

 **They all went in the bus and sit at their normal places. Amber was resting her head on Cato's shoulder.**

 **Cato:** You really miss sleeping with me, don't you?

 **Amber:** Yeah, and I'm a bit tired, so I'm gonna sleep on your shoulder for awhile. Wake me up when we're at school.

 **Cato:** Okay.

 **And with that, Amber fell asleep. Cato put his head on Amber's. Not long after, he too fell asleep. Both of them smiling...**

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter. Comment down below. Fav and follow if you liked the story. And I'll see you bros and sis's in the next chapter! Assalamualaikum, and FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **\- When Cato said that he and Amber used to sleep on the same bed, don't take it the wrong way, okay!**

 **\- I think this is the first chapter in which I put CatoxAmber stuff in it.**


	31. Chapter 31: One Shot, One Takedown

**Assalamualaikum and what's up, everybody! Now, this is the 31st chapter! And that means, there's a brand new scenario! Let's find out what happens today.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: One Shot, One Takedown**

 **(10 minutes after the last chapter)**

 **Rocky:** Hey, guys! Get up! You're gonna be late!

 **Cato:** Wuh... Where are we?

 **Rocky:** You're in the school bus. Now get going. Ms. Simian is gonna whack if you came late.

 **Cato:** Alright. Hey, Amber. Wake up.

 **Amber:** Mmm.. Five more minutes.

 **Cato:** We're at school already, Amber. C'mon.

 **Amber:** Okay.

 **They both woke up and stretched their arms for awhile, then, they got out.**

 **Cato:** Thanks, Rocky!

 **Rocky:** No problem, dude!

* * *

 **(Ms. Simian's Class)**

 **Everyone was already seated for class as Ms. Simian was about to close the door. Suddenly, a bright flash streak appeared at the front of the class and everyone saw Cato holding Amber's hand, causing everyone to go...**

 **Everyone:** Ooooh...

 **Cato:** Oh, man. Two days in a row.

 **Ms. Simian:** And why are you late?

 **Amber:** What do you mean late? We came in just in time.

 **Ms. Simian:** In my class, whoever comes in after I do is considered late. Now, what were you doing?

 **Penny:** They slept at the school bus resting on each other!

 **Everyone in the classroom laughed at them, except their friends of course _(hang on, aren't classmates considered as friends?)._**

 **Ms. Simian:** Aw, how sweet. I still remember the first time me and Nigel slept together.

 **An awkward silence filled the air.**

 **Ms. Simian:** I mean, 3 hours detention! Now take your seats unless you wanna make it five!

 **Cato and Amber:** (sigh)

 **They both took their seats and class went on as usual.**

* * *

 **(Gym Class)**

 **Gym class was the last class for the day. So, Coach had something special for the students.**

 **Coach Russo:** Okay, everyone. Today is gonna be a special day. You are gonna learn how to wrestle. You'll be fighting in this.

 **Coach Russo clicked on a button on her remote that she was holding, and a wrestling ring popped out of it with smokescreen.**

 **Gumball:** I didn't know we had this.

 **Coach Russo:** None of you knew. I ordered it and had it set up right here. Okay, since you have absolutely no idea how to fight, I'm gonna pick two people randomly. Obviously, one of them is gonna be Jamie. And the next one is... Cato.

 **Jamie:** Oh, no! I'm gonna fight Cato.

 **Dante:** Eh, don't worry. I'm sure he'll take it easy on you.

 **Jamie:** On second thought, I can actually compare my fighting skills to Cato. Okay, I'm going!

 **Dante saw Jamie run up to the ring.**

 **Dante:** That's why I love you, Jamie.

 **In the wrestling ring.**

 **Cato:** You want me to go easy on you?

 **Jamie:** Don't think that just because I'm a girl, I don't know how to fight. So, don't hold back.

 **Cato:** Alright, then. It's your death wish.

 **Cato took off his hoodie jacket.**

 **Gumball:** Weird. This is the first time he took off his jacket.

 **Amber:** Yeah, he's never done this.

 **Jamie:** What's wrong? Don't wanna use your little "Brutal Rage Mode"?

 **Cato:** I don't need Brutal Rage Mode to wrestle. I practice my wrestling skills, cuz I wanna be the best wrestler in the world.

 **Jamie:** Well, if you lose to me, then you got a long way to go.

 **Coach Russo:** Okay, get ready.

 **Coach Russo whistled with her fingers signalling the start of the match.**

* * *

 **They first walked around the ring, and Jamie ran to take the first hit with a clothesline. Cato jumped back to his feet and jabbed Jamie three times and did a sweep kick.**

 **Cato:** C'mon Jamie. Pick up the pace.

 **Jamie:** Heh, I'm just getting warmed up.

 **Jamie ran to Cato and did a series of clothesline this time.**

 **Jamie:** How's that for a girl.

 **Cato:** Don't let your guard down!

 **Cato smirked and kicked her slightly in the head. He stood back up and wanted to end it.**

 **Cato:** Time to end this.

 **Cato grabbed Jamie from behind the neck, ran to the ropes, and bounced off while Cato twisted his body 360 degrees along with Jamie and Cato shouted...**

 **Cato:** BOOYAKA SHOCKA!

 **And they both dropped down, Jamie hit face first on the ground. Cato pinned Jamie**

 **Coach Russo:** 1.. 2.. 3.. Pinfall! The winner is Cato!

 **Coach Russo whistled again signalling the end of the match. Cato stood up and held his hand to Jamie.**

 **Cato:** Hey, you alright?

 **Jamie:** Yeah, I'm gonna need to practice some more.

 **Dante:** Jamie! You good!

 **Jamie:** Yeah, Dan!

 **Gumball:** Dan?

 **Dante:** Uh.. It's a long story.

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

 **Gumball:** So, we gonna hang out or just go home.

 **Amber:** Me and Cato has to go to detention, remember?

 **Jake:** And I was planning to go walking around Elmore Mall with Kelsey.

 **Darwin:** Let's just go home and play GMod.

 **Dante:** Sounds good.

 **Ivan:** Mind if I join you guys?

 **Gumball:** Sure.

 **Cato:** Well, we're going now, bye.

 **Kelsey:** We're gonna be off as well. See ya.

 **Lexy:** Bye.

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

 **(Detention Class)**

 **Cato was listening to some music while Amber was reading a book. Principal Brown is the one watching over them, until he got bored.**

 **Principal Brown:** Okay, you two are free to go.

 **Amber:** Wha-?

 **Cato:** Ms. Simian said 3 hours.

 **Principal Brown:** Yes, but one, this is your first time in detention, so I'll just cut it short, two you came to class early, so in technically, you're not supposed to be here, and three, I wanna go watch my favourite TV show. So, get going now.

 **Amber and Cato:** Okay, thank you.

* * *

 **(Elmore Mall)**

 **Jake and Kelsey went shopping at Elmore Mall.**

 **Jake:** So, Kelsey, what do you think of Elmore so far?

 **Kelsey:** Well, I think it's wonderful. I got to meet kind people, some crazy too.

 **Jake:** That sounds a lot like me.

 **Kelsey:** Hihi, yeah.

 **Jake:** So, where do we go now?

 **Kelsey:** Um... I think we should take a drink first.

 **Jake:** Okay.

 **They saw a camera man with a guy who has a microphone for a head interviewing Marvin about the hitman. They went closer to take a look.**

 **Micr-O-Phone:** So, what do you think about the recent activities of the hitman.

 **Marvin:** This hitman is just causing havoc, I can't get some peaceful rest without even thinking that someone's not pointing a gun at me.

 **Then, someone screamed.**

 **Some random person:** Watch out! It's the hitman!

 **Jake and Kelsey:** Where?!

 **Jake turned around and saw the hitman standing at the top floor in the shadows aiming the sniper rifle. He doesn't like where his sniper is being pointed at. It was pointed at him. Before he had any time to move, they heard a gunshot and Jake fell to the ground, while everyone crouched for cover...**

 **Jake:** AAAAGH!

 **Kelsey:** JAKE!

 **Jake got shot at the right arm by the hitman. Kelsey looked back and the hitman was gone. Kelsey grabbed his right hand.**

 **Kelsey:** Jake! Jake, stay with me!

 **Jake:** Kel- sey.

 **Jake's hand dropped to the ground.**

 **Kelsey:** Jake! Jake! C'mon, stay with me, Jake! Jake!

* * *

 **(Watterson's Residence)**

 **Gumball, Darwin and Dante were playing GMod Prop Hunt with Ivan.**

 **Gumball:** Darwin! Where are you?

 **Darwin:** C'mon, Gumball. Aren't you tyre-d?

 **Ivan:** Yeah, Gumball. You look tyre-some looking for Darwin.

 **Gumball:** I SEE YOU!

 **Darwin:** Oh, no!

 **Dante:** Where is he?

 **Gumball:** Dante, he's a freakin' tyre.

 **Dante:** Got him!

 **Darwin:** Aw, man!

 **Gumball:** What the heck you were a tyre.

 **Darwin:** Yeah, I said "Aren't you "tyre-d". Tyre.

 **Gumball:** Oh, I get it.

 **Dante:** Okay, we win. Nice game.

 **Suddenly, Lexy bursted through the door.**

 **Lexy:** Guys! Jake got shot by the hitman!

 **Everyone:** WHAT?!

 **Lexy:** Is Ivan still there?

 **Gumball:** Yeah.

 **Lexy took the headphones from Gumball.**

 **Lexy:** Ivan, Ivan can you hear me?

 **Ivan:** Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?

 **Lexy:** Ivan, teleport to Elmore Mall and find Jake.

 **Ivan:** Why?

 **Lexy:** Cuz the hitman shot him! Hurry up!

 **Ivan:** Shit, okay, okay, I'm going.

 **Ivan left.**

 **Dante:** Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move!

* * *

 **(In front of Elmore Mall)**

 **Cato and Amber were walking down the road towards Elmore Mall. They saw the ruckus going on and people dashing out of the entrance. Then, Ivan teleported in front of them.**

 **Ivan:** Hey, guys. Shouldn't you be in detention?

 **Cato:** Principal Brown let us go.

 **Amber:** What's going on? Why are there people running?

 **Ivan:** Jake got shot by the hitman!

 **Cato and Amber:** WHAT?!

 **Ivan:** C'mon, let's go!

 **Ivan opened a portal and teleported all three of them inside. Everyone was still running around. They bumped into a security guard.**

 **Cato:** Sir, what's going on?

 **Security Guard:** A hitman just shot a civilian up on the third floor. He's in front of the fitness store. Ambulance are on their way.

 **Amber:** Okay, thank you, sir.

 **Ivan:** C'mon, I know where it is.

 **Ivan opened another portal and teleported a little bit further from the fitness store.**

 **Cato:** JAKE!

 **They ran through the crowd and saw Kelsey crying beside Jake's body. His body is bleeding out blood from the arm.**

 **Amber:** Kelsey!

 **Ivan:** Kelsey! How is he?

 **Kelsey:** Jake's not moving.

 **Ivan:** Hang on.

 **Ivan walked over to Jake's body and tried to find Jake's pulse.**

 **Ivan:** His pulse is still there! He's still alive!

 **Kelsey:** Really?!

 **Ivan:** Yeah, but bad news is, it's going very fast.

 **Cato:** We gotta carry it outside, it's easier for the paramedics to get him to the ambulance.

 **The four of them got up and took Jake down to the entrance. As soon as the ambulance came, the paramedics popped out of it with a stretcher.**

 **Paramedic #1:** His heartbeat is going fast. We need to get him to the hospital.

 **The paramedics took Jake away to the hospital.**

* * *

 **(Principal's Office)**

 **While watching his favourite TV show, the news interupted showing the incident of Jake getting shot and saw Kelsey, Ivan, Cato and Amber helping Jake.**

 **Principal Brown:** Well, looks like it was a good idea to let them out early.

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter. I know it's been going fast, it's the day before Eidul Adha, so school's out and I got some extra time to do this. Fav and follow if you like this story, comment down below, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum, and FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **-Today is the day of 9/11. The day where the WTC and Pentagon was taken down by three aeroplanes at New York. Also, a year ago, a crane fell in Masjid Al-Haram at Mecca, Saudi Arabia. I hope that activities such as these will end, and the people who caused this mess (the WTC and Pentagon, I mean) would get what they deserve later in Padang Mahsyar. Only Allah knows what will happen. All we can do, is pray and repent to Allah SWT.**

 **-This is practically Coach Russo's first appearance. If you don't know who Coach Russo is, she was the coach teaching Gumball's class. Yes, her name is Russo.**


	32. Chapter 32: Poison Bullet

**Assalamualaikum, and what's up, bros and sistas! I forgot to tell you guys at the last chapter that I made up a ship name for my OCs, CatoxAmber. I had a little help from Elder-Rannels, who actually gave me an idea to make up a ship name. So, I'm just gonna say it now, the ship name is Amto! I know, I tried my best to find a better name. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32:** **Poison Bullet**

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **(Elmore Hospital, Hallway)**

 **It's been about three hours since Jake has been sent to the hospital. We were all waiting for what the doctors could do to get him back. Kelsey was the one who was worried most of all. She was crying so much, wondering about the fate that lies for Jake. Amber was comforting Kelsey. Me and the others were just either standing on the wall or sitting on the chairs and bench.**

 **Amber:** Don't worry, Kelsey. I'm sure Jake's gonna be alright.

 **Kelsey:** B-But he just dr-dropped. His hand just f-fell to the ground. I-I'm just so s-scared.

 **Cato:** He got a shot at the arm, so I'm pretty sure he's okay. It's just that he lost too much blood.

 **Suddenly, Jake's parents ran down the hallway towards us.**

 **Brooke (Jake's Mom):** Where's Jake?

 **Lexy:** He's inside.

 **Glenn (Jake's Dad):** How is he?

 **Cato:** From the looks of it, he lost to much blood, but he got shot at the arm, so most likely there's nothing to worry about.

 **Then, the doctor came out of the room. He somehow looked like someone's butt. Look a lot like Mr. W's.**

 **Gumball:** How's Jake?

 **Dr. Butt:** Well, it's not looking good. For one, he lost too much blood during the shooting.

 **Cato:** See, what'd I tell ya.

 **Dr. Butt:** But that's the least of our worries.

 **Brooke:** Why, doctor?

 **Dr. Butt:** Well, follow me. It's easier to show you.

* * *

 **(Jake's Room)**

 **We went inside and saw Jake lying down on a bed. He looked hurt. He had a cast on his right arm, which was where he got shot at.**

 **Brooke:** Oh, Jake.

 **Darwin:** So what happened?

 **Dr. Butt:** Here. Look at the screen.

 **The screen lit up showing his arm.**

 **Dr. Butt:** As you can see, the hitman shot Jake at the arm, which is what you are looking at right now. Just when the bullet went through, the bullet just popped. And purple liquid came out of the bullet. It was poison.

 **Ivan:** Hang on. I've seen that before. Do you have like, a sample of it?

 **Dr. Butt:** Well, yeah. This is how much we can take out of Jake's arm.

 **Ivan examined the purple liquid carefully. He took a microscope and took a closer look on the poison.**

 **Dr. Butt:** We're still trying to figure out what kind of poison are we facing.

 **Ivan:** Don't have to, cuz I know it already.

 **Gumball:** Really?

 **Ivan:** Yeah, but it's not good.

 **Anais:** How do you know?

 **Ivan:** My mom taught me about all kinds of poisons that exists. I can pinpoint which one just by looking at the molecules.

 **Cato:** Wait a minute, where did you come from, Anais?

 **Anais:** I was waiting with you guys the entire time!

 **Gumball:** Mom told me to babysit her while mom and dad go out.

 **Kelsey:** So, what's the poison?

 **Ivan:** Uh.. From what I've remembered, this is one of the most deadliest poison ever. Following statistics, this is also considered as a rare poison. If I remembered correctly, there was only one casualty in this entire world caused by this poison and that person died in about two and a half to three months. It's slow, but it's deadly.

 **Glenn:** So, what do we do?

 **Ivan:** We gotta find the ingredients to make the antidote. But one of them is as rare as the poison. It's one in a million, and only grows in the Borneo forests. It's called a Raflin flower.

 **Darwin:** Raflin flower?

 **Ivan:** Yeah, it can heal possibly any poison at that matter.

 **Brooke:** So all we gotta do is get that flower and... what were the other ingredients?

 **Ivan:** Oh, just put the flower in a bowl of water actually. And then we, as in Dr. Butt here, has to inject it on Jake. We got three months to find it.

 **Dr. Butt:** Okay, thank you, young man. Now we can send our medics assets to find the flower.

 **Cato:** Medics assets?

 **Dr. Butt:** Yes, the Asian Medics Assets Team, also known as AMAT. They can find the ingredients for us. Luckily, most of them are at Borneo right now.

 **Ivan:** I can help them find it as well. I can open up portals. Though, I have to go alone.

 **Gumball:** Okay, at least we have some help that we can rely on.

 **Dr. Butt:** Okay, that's all you can help for now. We can contact you for any notice regarding Jake. I'm gonna contact AMAT now.

 **Gumball:** I think it's best we get going.

 **Cato:** Yeah, all we can do is wait for now.

 **Ivan:** Alright, let's go.

 **Amber:** Hey, Kelsey. You're not coming?

 **Kelsey:** I'm gonna stay here, with Jake. Someone's gotta keep him company.

 **Amber:** Okay.

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **And with that, everyone left the room, leaving Jake's parents and Kelsey left.**

 **Brooke:** You really care for Jake, don't you?

 **Kelsey:** Yeah, I just wish he would be okay. I just wanted him to hang out with me. I never thought that he would get shot at the mall earlier. If I hadn't asked him to hang out with me, he- he'll-

 **Glenn:** Hey, don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. None of it was.

 **Brooke:** Yeah, he was very cheerful since he met you. I've never seen him so happy at home.

 **Glenn:** Except yesterday, when he was still frozen from the ice incident. So, don't worry too much. There's still hope for him to be okay. All of your friends just now are trying their best to get him back. That shadow kid, Ivan, he's willing to go to the Borneo forest himself to get that flower. So, we shouldn't give up, okay?

 **Kelsey:** (sniff) Okay.

* * *

 **(Elmore Hospital Entrance)**

 **Gumball:** Hey, Ivan. What's wrong?

 **Ivan:** It's just that- There was only one casualty on the poison. And the poison was experimented at science facility. I just kept wondering, how did the hitman get a hold on such specimen.

 **Cato:** Well, what ever it is, we're gonna find out sooner or later.

 **Ivan:** Yeah, three months max.

 **And then, they all walked their separate ways home, not knowing that the hitman was spying on them in the shadows.**

 **Hitman:** Oh, you're gonna find out about it soon enough, Gumball Watterson.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Duuunn! And that wraps up the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Comment on what you think about it, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum, and FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **\- The Raflin Flower is just made up.**

 **\- The medics assets, AMAT, is also made up.**

 **\- These events that is happening to Jake and Kelsey are not based from the owner's story "The Outsider". These are my ideas.**


	33. Chapter 33: Double Date

**Assalamualaikum, and what's up bros and sistas! Here's a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll see you at the end down there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Double Date**

 **(Time skip: 2 and a half months)**

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **It's been awhile since Jake got shot. Poison's getting worse. Ivan and AMAT had no luck finding that Raflin flower. Time's running up right now. For the past two and a half months, things been going smooth. They had Christmas and Happy New Year. Now, it's almost Valentine's Day and the guys thought of planning for a date. But that's the least of their worries.**

 **With Jake on the verge of death, everyone's been gloomy, especially Kelsey, of course. She's been bummed out, like not enjoying life anymore. Everyone in class is also being quiet thinking of what will happen to Jake.**

 **So, now that that's covered, let's just get back to our daily routine. Right now, I'm chatting with Irfan on Facebook.**

 **Cato:** Hey, bro. How's the new school year going along so far?

 **Irfan:** Uh.. so-so a bit. Hehe. How about you?

 **Cato:** Umm... Not so good. Terrible actually.

 **Irfan:** What? Why?

 **Cato:** Well, you remember a few months ago I said there was a hitman in my town right?

 **Irfan:** Hitman? Yeah, I remember.

 **Cato:** Well, my friend got shot a couple months ago.

 **Irfan:** What?! Is he okay?

 **Cato:** He was. But now, he doesn't have much time.

 **Irfan:** Why? He's in a hospital?

 **Cato:** Yeah, but the thing is, the hitman used poison bullet on him.

 **Irfan:** Ooh. So now he's in critical condition laa?

 **Cato:** Yeah.

 **Irfan:** Why didn't you tell me?

 **Cato:** I dunno. I thought you wouldn't care.

 **Irfan:** Can't you make an antidote?

 **Cato:** Can't. We don't have the Raflin flower.

 **Irfan:** Raflin flower?!

 **Cato:** Yeah, what's it to you?

 **Irfan:** Uh.. I think I know what kind of poison is that?

 **Cato:** Wha- really?

 **Irfan:** Yeah.

* * *

 **(Irfan's POV)**

 **(Malaysia)**

 **(Irfan's house)**

 **Irfan:** Shoot. I gotta go, bro. I got some things I gotta take care of.

 **Cato:** Alright, dude. Talk to ya later.

 **Cato logged off. Irfan logged off as well. He looked at his phone and saw a few images. It was a picture of Irfan and another girl. Both smiling and doing a peace sign.**

 **Irfan:** Nurin, you asked me to help if any of my friends are going through poison, and that's what I'm gonna do.

* * *

 **(Back at America)**

 **(Bus stop)**

 **Everyone is waiting for the school bus as always.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, do you think that I should ask Carrie out?

 **Cato:** Why not? You've been dating for about 4 months now.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, but it's like too sudden.

 **Darwin:** Just go for it. It didn't take you long to ask Penny out.

 **Gumball:** That's different.

 **Dante:** Just do it.

 **Gumball:** Okay, what about you two?

 **Cato:** What?

 **Gumball:** I mean like, Valentine's Day is about another one week.

 **Dante:** We'll just ask when we feel like we needed to. That's it.

 **Carrie:** What are you guys talking about?

 **Amber:** Yeah, you're making a fuss.

 **Gumball:** Oh, nothing.

 **Then, the bus came.**

 **Rocky:** All aboard!

 **Everybody went on the bus and headed for school. Gumball sat with Carrie while Cato and Amber sat right behind them.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, Carrie. I've been meaning to ask you something.

 **Carrie:** What?

 **Gumball:** Do you, like, wanna go out with me tonight?

 **Carrie:** Sure, I'd love to.

 **Gumball:** 8 o'clock?

 **Carrie:** Okay.

 **Suddenly, Cato popped up from behind.**

 **Cato:** Nailed it.

 **Gumball:** What the- Were you eavesdropping?!

 **Cato:** Yup.

 **Carrie:** Why not you ask Amber out?

 **Amber:** Ask me to what?

 **Cato:** Uh- nothing Amber.

 **Carrie:** What's wrong? Don't have the guts?

 **Cato:** Yeah, I do. It's just not the time yet.

 **Gumball:** Okay, just say when. Haha!

* * *

 **(After School)**

 **Mr. Small:** And that is why we should save pandas from extinction.

 **(School bell rings)**

 **Mr. Small:** Okay, class dismissed.

 **Amber:** So, what are we doing today?

 **Cato:** I dunno. Gumball's going on a date with Carrie. So...

 **Amber:** Aw, that's sweet.

 **Cato:** Um.. Amber, do you wanna go out with me?

 **Amber:** Sure. Why not?

 **Gumball:** Nailed it.

 **Cato:** You son of a-

 **Gumball:** Hey, language!

 **Cato:** Stick with your private life, dude!

 **Gumball:** Alright! Alright!

 **Darwin:** So, what are we gonna do in the mean time.

 **Dante:** Five Nights At Freddy's?

 **Gumball:** Nah, we already finished the game.

 **Darwin:** Another round of GMod?

 **Cato:** Okay.

 **Amber:** Hey, Cato. I'm gonna hang out with Carrie after this.

 **Cato:** Alright, I'll see you at Carrie's house.

 **Amber:** 7 o'clock.

 **And with that, Amber teleported out of the class.**

 **Lexy:** Hey, guys. Have you seen Kelsey?

 **Gumball:** I think she went to see Jake again.

 **Lexy:** Ivan?

 **Dante:** Still looking for the flower.

 **Lexy:** Okay, thanks.

* * *

 **(Watterson's Residence)**

 **Gumball:** Where are you guys?

 **Cato:** Dude, you got fifteen seconds.

 **Dante:** Just nuke it, Gumball.

 **Darwin:** Yeah.

 **Gumball:** No! I'm like five health. I can't nuke, I'll die!

 **Cato:** Just do it!

 **Gumball:** Or I could just shoot this book right here!

 **Cato:** AH DAMMIT!

 **Dante:** Well played.

 **Gumball:** I think we should get ready, Cato.

 **Cato:** I'm just going casual. You should worry about yourself.

 **Gumball:** Ugh, fine.

* * *

 **(Carrie's house)**

 **Carrie:** How do I look?

 **Amber:** Beautiful. Gumball will have his jaw dropped.

 **Carrie:** You look great too, though.

 **Amber:** Thanks. I got this from my parents.

 **Suddenly, Carrie's dad came knocking into the room.**

 **Vladus:** Carrie, Amber! Both your dates are here.

 **Carrie:** Coming!

 **Carrie opened the door revealing Cato and Gumball.**

 **Cato:** Hey, ready to-

 **Unfortunately, both of the guys got mesmerised by the two ghosts. Both of them were wearing matching white dresses.**

 **Cato and Gumball:** Wow!

 **Carrie:** Huh, you're right.

 **Cato:** Ready to go?

 **Amber:** Yup, let's go.

 **And then the two lovebirds left.**

 **Gumball:** How about you?

 **Carrie:** Yeah, I'm ready.

 **Just when they left to the other direction, Carrie's dad (Vladus) was watching through the window with tears of joy.**

 **Vladus:** My baby's all grown up.

* * *

 **(Cato and Amber)**

 **Cato:** You know we're going on a casual date, right?

 **Amber:** Eh, why not try something new.

 **Cato:** Heh, good point. You look beautiful in that dress.

 **Amber:** Thanks.

 **Cato:** Didn't your parents bought it?

 **Amber:** Yeah, why?

 **Cato:** Well, you never bothered to show me.

 **Amber:** You don't need to know back then.

 **Cato:** Yeah, "back then". Haha!

 **Amber:** So, where are we going?

 **Cato:** We're going to... a funfair!

 **They suddenly got to a funfair with all the rides like roller coaster, ferris wheel and as such.**

 **Amber:** Wow! I've never been to one.

 **Cato:** Which is why I brought you here. Now, c'mon.

* * *

 **(Gumball and Carrie)**

 **(Elmore Hill)**

 **Gumball and Carrie were sitting side-by-side at the cliff overlooking the town.**

 **Carrie:** Wow, the view up here's a lot more beautiful at night.

 **Gumball:** Yup, just like you.

 **Carrie:** Aw, thanks. (rubbed Gumball's head)

 **Gumball:** Hey, don't do that. I- purr~

 **Carrie:** Haha.

 **Gumball:** Stop laughing. I'm a cat. It's what we do.

 **Carrie:** I know, it's kinda cute when you do it.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, ever wonder what happens when that happens to my mom when she gets mad.

 **Carrie:** I dunno. Maybe you should find out yourself.

 **Gumball:** Yeah, guess I should.

 **Carrie:** Hey, since we're here.

 **Carrie got up and walked away from the cliff while Gumball followed.**

 **Carrie:** You don't mind a little dance, do you?

 **Gumball:** Not if I don't have two left feet.

 **Carrie:** Oh, c'mon. Here.

 **Then, Carrie started singing.**

 **Carrie:**

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

 **Gumball started singing along.**

 **Gumball and Carrie:**

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

 **Gumball:**

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

 **Gumball and Carrie:**

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

 **(A/N: You know what, just imagine how they would dance)**

 **Just when they stopped singing, they pulled each other close and locked into a kiss.**

* * *

 **(Back to Cato and Amber)**

 **Both of them are finishing their date with a ride on the ferris wheel.**

 **Amber:** Wow, the view up here is just as great as at Elmore Hill.

 **Cato:** Yeah.

 **Amber:** This date's been great, Cato.

 **Cato:** Sure is. Just wish that I could enjoy it without having the feeling of one of my friends in serious damage right now.

 **Amber:** You mean Jake?

 **Cato:** Yeah.

 **Amber:** Then let's go visit him after this.

 **Cato:** Okay, but for now, let's just enjoy this ferris wheel ride.

 **Amber then put her head close to Cato's chest while Cato put his arm around Amber.**

* * *

 **(Again to Gumball and Carrie)**

 **Both Gumball and Carrie laid down on the ground looking at the stars after dancing and singing like some musical movie.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, Carrie.

 **Carrie:** Yeah, Gumball?

 **Gumball:** Do you think Jake's gonna make it?

 **Carrie:** Dunno.

 **Gumball:** It's too frustrating thinking about a life-and-death matter. I'm kinda worried.

 **Carrie:** Me too.

 **Gumball:** You wanna go visit him?

 **Carrie:** Sure.

* * *

 **(About half an hour later)**

 **(Elmore Hospital, Intensive Care Unit)**

 **Jake got moved to the intensive care unit about a month ago after his condition went critical. There's not much time for him. Cato and Amber just came with Gumball and Carrie to see Lexy, Dante, Darwin, Ivan and Kelsey sitting on chairs and leaning against the wall.**

 **Gumball:** Can't get inside?

 **Dante:** Nope, doctor's still examining his condition.

 **Darwin:** So, how was the date.

 **Everyone face-palmed.**

 **Cato:** Darwin, first off, wrong timing. Second, you really wanna ask in front of our dates.

 **Darwin:** Sorry.

 **Carrie:** Did you find the flower yet, Ivan?

 **Ivan:** No, the flower's hard to find. All the more in a thick huge forest.

 **Suddenly, the doctor came out of the room.**

 **Dr. Butt:** Kids, I got some bad news.

 **Kelsey:** What is it?

 **Dr. Butt:** Jake's time is almost up. We still can't find the flower. His condition is getting worse than critical. He's got about a week.

 **Kelsey:** No! He can't die!

 **Dr. Butt:** It looks like we'll just have to let nature take its course. You can see him if you want.

 **And the doctor just left with an aura of defeat. They all went inside to see Jake. His face turning pale, his arm that got shot has purple lines showing the veins got infected by the poison. Kelsey sat right by his side crying on his hand while the others stood in silence. Is this how Jake's journey will end?**

* * *

 **And that wraps up the chapter. Talk about a cliffhanger, right? Shall this be the end of Jake Wiley? And what was it that Irfan talked about? Let's find out in the next chapter. In the meantime, comment on what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum, and FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **Reference:**

 **\- The song Gumball and Carrie were singing is from High School Musical 3**


	34. Chapter 34: The Next Victim

**Assalamualaikum and what's up, everybody! In the last chapter, Jake is on the verge of death. And how will that turn out in this chapter? Let's find out. By the way, a little shoutout to Elder-Rannels. Check out her story, The Henchman and The Lost. I know I've done this before, but I think the story is well done but it's not earning enough recognition. So, check it out. Anyway, let's go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: The Next Victim**

 **(The next day)**

 **It's a Saturday. Everyone in the house is as down as the people at a funeral. Jake's got about a week before he's gone forever. But death is in the hands of God, and only He knows when will he die. Now, we go to Gumball's room, where everyone is on their laptops and computers playing GMod Sandbox. That was the only way they could stay happy, by laughing at their own failures.**

 **Cato:** Try putting rockets at the back here.

 **Gumball:** Okay, done.

 **Dante:** Alright, let's get in. Darwin stay and watch, okay?

 **Darwin:** Okay, three, two, one, GO!

 **Cato, Gumball, and Dante went flying on a bathtub rocket across the map. In their screens, it looked as if they were all going in circles, so they all just screamed and laughed.**

 **Cato:** That was awesome.

 **Gumball:** Yeah.

 **Suddenly, Amber went inside the room.**

 **Amber:** Hey, Gumball. Carrie's here.

 **Gumball:** Huh? What for?

 **Amber:** I dunno.

 **The five of them went downstairs and found Carrie still standing at the door.**

 **Carrie:** Hey, Gumball.

 **Gumball:** Hey, Carrie. What's up?

 **Carrie:** Mind keeping me company to a store? I gotta buy some stuff.

 **Gumball:** Sure.

 **Cato:** Oh, yeah. Mind if I follow? I gotta buy new strings for my guitar.

 **Amber:** Can I follow you? I got nothing better to do today anyway.

 **Carrie:** Okay, let's go.

 **Gumball:** You guys keep on playing if you want to.

 **Darwin:** Okay.

* * *

 **(Elmore Shopping District)**

 **Gumball:** So, what exactly are you buying?

 **Carrie:** Just some new hairbrushes. My hair's getting a bit too long.

 **Cato:** That's all?

 **Carrie:** I also gotta buy some milk and bread at the food store.

 **Gumball:** Okay, then.

 **Amber:** Hey, Gumball! Maybe you should buy a cap.

 **Gumball:** Nah, I like my top head as it is.

 **Cato:** How about you buy a hat?

 **Amber:** No way! I don't wanna ruin my ponytail!

 **Cato:** Lol. Anyway, I gotta buy strings across the street.

 **Amber:** I'm coming with you.

 **Carrie:** Alright, meet you at the food store.

 **Cato and Amber left.**

 **Gumball:** So, tell me again how can you eat.

 **Carrie:** I dunno. It just happened one day when I started wearing clothes. I tried to eat and it worked. It's just that I don't really need to, but just once a day.

 **Gumball:** Must be something to be excited about. I still remember how much you ate when you took over my body.

 **Carrie:** Yeah, good ol' memories.

* * *

 **(Guitar Store)**

 **Cato:** Okay, I got my strings.

 **Amber:** Why do you wanna buy new strings anyway? Your guitar still has good ones right?

 **Cato:** Yeah, but it's a little out of tune, so I have to switch.

 **Amber:** Maybe one time I could play your guitar.

 **Cato:** Oh, man. The moment you touch my guitar, I'm gonna need to buy a new one. Haha!

 **Both of them went off laughing.**

* * *

 **(Outside the food store)**

 **The gang walked out of the food store.**

 **Carrie:** Okay, all set. We can go now.

 **Cato:** That's a lot of bread and milk.

 **Gumball:** Yeah.

 **Carrie:** It's just to make sure it lasts.

 **Suddenly, Cato's phone started ringing, showing Ivan's picture on his phone.**

 **Cato:** Hey, Ivan. What's up?

 **Ivan:** Hey, Cato. I can't find that Raflin flower. I'm afraid we don't have any time.

 **Cato:** Really? How are we gonna heal Jake now?

 **Ivan:** Dunno.

 **Cato:** Wait, where are you?

 **Ivan:** I'm back at Elmore. The shopping district.

 **Cato:** Oh, we're there as well.

 **Ivan:** Really? I'm outside the food store.

 **Cato:** Okay. I gotta go. I'l try to find ya.

 **Ivan:** Alright, bye.

 **Ivan hung up.**

 **Cato:** Ivan's around here somewhere. He said he just passed the food store.

 **Carrie:** Okay then.

 **Amber:** Hey, Gumball. What are you staring at?

 **Gumball:** There's Penny. Why is she staring at me?

 **The four of them turned to where Penny was at. She was staring at Gumball, then she turned and looked up to a building.**

 **Cato:** What's she looking at now?

 **Ivan:** Hey, guys. I found ya.

 **Everyone ignored Ivan and stared at the place where Penny was staring. Then, Ivan too turned at the spot. Cato saw a shining light on Gumball's torso and it was coming from the building and there was a figure looking like he was holding a gun. Putting the puzzle pieces together, he feared the worst. Gumball's being targeted. Ivan too noticed it. He started yelling out loud.**

 **Ivan:** EVERYONE GET DOWN! HITMAN'S HERE!

 **Everyone panicked but the light was still at Gumball's torso. Cato tried to act fast.**

 **Cato:** Gumball! Get down!

 **Cato super speed and did a Spear on Gumball but he also heard a gunshot. Cato managed to grab Gumball, but the bullet got through. When Gumball opened his eyes, he saw the view of everyone gathering around him with Carrie and Amber while Ivan opened a portal to somewhere. But that wasn't the point. He looked to his left and saw the white-skinned boy bleeding out from the bottom part of the torso and through the mouth. He was breathing in and out as if he was dying. It was Cato.**

 **Gumball:** CATO!

* * *

 **Okay, so this is where the chapter ends. Hope you guys enjoyed the suspense. It's starting to be tense. Not only that Jake's on the verge of death, now Cato too is about to leave them. Is this the end? Find out next. For now, comment down below and I'll see you in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum, and FIST BUMP!**


	35. Chapter 35: Unexpected Help

**Assalamualaikum, and what's up everybody! This is your bro, Fitri, back with another chapter! Actually I forgot to say this but in the last chapter, I mentioned Cato did a spear on Gumball right at the end. The spear that I was talking about is a wrestling move wear you attack from the torso. It's like a shoulder tackle. Anyway, with that cleared up, let's move on to the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Unexpected Help**

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **Cato:** Wha- Where am I? I'm floating right above my body! Am I dead?!

 **I panicked as I saw myself floating right on top of my body. Like, my own body! I can't tell whether I'm dead or I just witnessed paranormal activity. I looked around and saw everyone staring at Gumball trying to wake me up.**

 **Gumball:** Wake up, Cato! Wake up!

 **I put my hand on Gumball's shoulder, just to see it go right through. I can't do anything now. Now Gumball's gonna lose two friends if Jake's not gonna make it. Gumball was still doing his best to wake me up, Amber started crying thinking that she lost me and Carrie just comforted her. But somehow, Ivan's missing. I looked around to find him, but instead of finding Ivan, I found my friend who should've been in the hospital bed. Jake.**

 **Jake:** What's up?

 **Cato:** What the hell?! How are you- Why are you- Wha-?

 **Jake:** Dude, calm down.

 **Cato:** How can I? I'm seeing my friend who got poisoned right in front of me like nothing actually happened to him!

 **Jake:** This is just a spirit, okay? We're both not in our bodies.

 **Cato:** Wha-?

 **Jake:** Ever since I got into a coma, I was stuck like this, and I could be forever.

 **Cato:** What about me?

 **Jake:** You still got time. You just passed out is all.

 **Cato:** Okay, calm down.

 **Jake:** By the way, if you're wondering where's Ivan, he's gonna get the sniper.

 **Cato:** Wha-?

 **Just then, Ivan came back with a sniper rifle and showed it to the others.**

 **Ivan:** I couldn't get the hitman, but I got his sniper.

 **Gumball:** Why would he just leave it?

 **Ivan:** Cuz he was in a hurry.

 **And then, the ambulance came and took my body away. The four of them went to the hospital.**

 **Jake:** Come on, I wanna show you something.

 **At first, I tilted my head wondering what was he talking about. But then, I just followed.**

* * *

 **(Elmore Hospital)  
(About ten minutes after the ambulance left the scene)  
(Kelsey's POV)**

 **Kelsey:** Jake's only got a few days left. What am I gonna do if he's gone?

 **Ever since I got the news that Jake's gonna leave us, that was the question that keeps going round and round in my mind. Then, I heard doctors going through the hall with a stretcher. Looks like someone else got shot by the hitman. But when I looked at who it was, I couldn't ever believe it.**

 **Kelsey:** Cato.

 **The doctors went right across the hall to get to a room. Now, I'm wondering how Amber's gonna hold this up.**

* * *

 **(Somewhere in an alleyway)  
(3rd person POV)**

 **Jake and Cato were wondering around the streets outside the shopping district.**

 **Cato:** So, where are we going?

 **Jake:** You'll see. All we gotta do is to find her.

 **Cato:** Find who?

 **Jake:** There she is.

 **Cato looked around the corner and saw Penny standing in front of a disfigured person.**

 **Penny:** You've done a great job taking out Cato.

 **?:** That wasn't really my plan at all. I meant to shoot Gumball.

 **Penny:** Don't worry, you'll have your chance. The lesser friends he has, the weaker and vulnerable he gets.

 **?:** You better be right about this.

 **Penny:** Anyway, here's your pay, Ralph.

 **?:** I told you, It's ROB! Also known as Dr. Wrecker!

 **Penny:** Do you want the money or not?

 **Penny gave him a handful load of cash and gave it to Rob. Then, they both split ways.**

 **Jake:** Not that hard putting two and two together.

 **Cato:** Wow... that guy's name was Rob? I always thought it was Randy.

 **Jake facepalmed and sighed.**

 **Jake:** Don't you get it? Good job taking out Cato? Meant to shoot Gumball? Does any of this rings in your lightning filled head!

 **Cato:** He's a person who's forgotten in the society?

 **Jake:** Oh my God! He's the hitman gosh darn it!

 **Cato:** Ouh. Okay.

 **Jake:** You wanna check out what's happening at the hospital?

 **Cato:** Okay.

 **After that, they both left.**

* * *

 **(Around five o'clock)**

 **Kelsey was still waiting for the results from the doctor. Every single minute she goes through, her worries grew bigger. Then, a boy came towards her.**

 **?:** Is this Jake's room?

 **Kelsey:** Yeah? Why? What's wrong?

 **?:** Jake, he's going through a poison, right?

 **Kelsey:** Yeah.

 **?:** Do you have the antidote yet?

 **Kelsey:** No, and he doesn't have much time, so the doctor's just gave up on him.

 **The boy sat down and took a container from his bag.**

 **?:** Here. I found it. Give it to to the doctor.

 **Kelsey:** What is this?

 **?:** What do you think? It's the Raflin flower, dummy.

 **Kelsey:** But, where did you find it? The doctors can't find it anywhere.

 **?:** Well, let's just say I had a friend who grows that flower. Do you know what kind of poison this kid's going through?

 **Kelsey:** Um.. no. But my friend said it's very deadly yet very rare.

 **?:** Cuz only one person has gone through it, right? And that person didn't make it.

 **Kelsey:** How'd you know?

 **The boy took out his phone and showed Kelsey a picture of him and a girl smiling and holding a peace sign.**

 **?:** This is me and my closest friend, Nurin. At least, she was.

 **Kelsey:** Well, what happened?

 **?:** One day, she fainted in her room and was sent to the hospital. The doctors said that she was going through a new poison that has never been seen before and needs a Raflin flower to be cured. We did our best finding that flower, me and my friends went to the forest to find it. Every single forest at the peninsular we went, and we couldn't find the flower. Then, two and a half months later, we found the flower. We rushed to the hospital to cure Nurin, but we didn't get there in time. She passed away just ten minutes before we came. She was my closest friend, the only one who I open up my feelings to.

 **Looking at the photo, the boy started shedding tears while Kelsey was already crying. He shut the phone off and turned to Kelsey.**

 **?:** So, I'm not gonna let another one of my friends have the same fate, let it be friends or even friends of my friends.

 **Kelsey:** You know Jake?

 **Irfan:** No, but I have a friend who's friends with Jake. There's the doctor. Give it to him.

 **Kelsey turned around and saw the doctor walking towards her.**

 **Kelsey:** Doctor! Here's the Raflin flower! This boy found it.

 **Dr. Butt:** Why, this is a miracle! We shall act to our services at once. Thank you kind sir.

 **?:** You're welcome.

 **The doctor quickly ran into the roo and shuts the door.**

 **?:** Well, I best be going now.

 **Kelsey:** Wait! Mind if I know your name?

 **?:** My name's Irfan. Irfan Rashidin. I'm going now. We'll meet again soon.

 **The boy went away from Kelsey but when Kelsey turned, he was already gone.**

* * *

 **Irfan went towards the exit, but then he saw Gumball, Ivan, Carrie and Amber sitting outside of a room.**

 **Irfan:** What's going on?

 **Gumball:** A boy got shot.

 **Irfan:** What was his name?

 **Ivan:** Cato Anderson.

 **Irfan:** I see, so that's why she's crying so much.

 **Carrie:** Who are you?

 **Irfan:** I'm a friend of Cato. It's a shame that I couldn't see him in full condition after so long.

 **Irfan looked through the window and saw Cato on a bed all injured.**

 **Irfan:** Well, I best be off. Try to hold on, okay Amber?

 **Amber wiped her tears off her face and looked up. She was shocked that she saw Irfan right in front of him. Then, Irfan just walked away.**

 **Amber:** Irfan...

 **Meanwhile, Cato and Jake were watching from a distance.**

 **Jake:** You know that guy?

 **Cato:** Yeah, he was a friend I met in Malaysia.

 **Jake:** What's a Malay doing here?

 **Cato:** You didn't see him give the Raflin flower to Kelsey did you?

 **Jake:** No, not really, cuz you were in my way!

 **Cato:** Well, sorry. Does that mean that you're still gonna make it?

 **Jake:** I think so.

 **Right after that, Jake suddenly vanished, leaving Cato confused.**

 **Cato:** So, two things are about to happen, one Jake's gonna make it. Two, Jake's gonna die. Either way, I'm still stuck for about a week or two.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

 **Kelsey just woke up after sleeping next to Jake sitting upwards. When she woke up, she heard Jake's voice.**

 **Jake:** Hey, Kelsey.

 **Kelsey:** Jake! You're okay!

 **Jake:** Yeah.

* * *

 **(Elmore Airport)**

 **Irfan was waiting for the aeroplane to take off from the airport. He was just glad that Jake made it. But the more he thinks about him, the more he thinks about her. He opened his phone and listened to a song called Terakhir by Sufian Suhaimi. (It's a Malay song)**

 **Sufian:**

Melepaskanmu bukan mudah bagiku untuk melalui semua ini  
Apabila kenangan kita mengusik jiwa dan hati  
Kala malam tidur ku tak lena mengenangkan mu

Ku cuba pertahankan  
Separuh jiwaku hilang ikut terbang bersamamu  
Episod cinta hitamku kini berulang kembali  
Berulang kembali mnguasai diriku ini

 **And then, Irfan drifted off to sleep, just thinking about her.**

* * *

 **And that wraps up this chapter! There's a little bit of supernatural going on. Also, you guys never thought Irfan would help, did ya? Don't lie! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Fav and follow for updates and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum, and FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **References:**

 **\- Terakhir by Sufian Suhaimi**


	36. Chapter 36: Don't Wanna Lose You

**Assalamualaikum and what's up, broz and sistaz! How are you doin while I was gone? Hope ya didn't miss me too much. Anyway, I was preparing for an exam for the past few weeks and it just finished earlier this week. So, sorry for the hiatus, everyone. Also, before I start, I just wanna let you guys know that we are nearing the end of this fanfic. All good things must come to an end, and this fanfic might end by the end of the year. Don't worry, I plan to make a sequel on it. Now, let's get on with the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Don't Wanna Lose You**

 **A few days have passed since Valentine's Day. Everyone had a good time with their partner, that is all except Amber, since Cato was still at the hospital. Anyway, in the classroom during a rainy day...**

 **Ms. Simian:** And that is why you should never put aerosol cans near a fire.

 **(School bell rings)**

 **Ms. Simian:** Okay, maggots. Get out or you're gonna be in detention for three hours.

 **Everyone left the classroom. Gumball noticed Amber was down.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, Amber. You alright?

 **Amber:** Yeah.

 **Carrie:** Come on, Amber. Just tell us.

 **Amber:** It's just that, Cato hasn't been recovering at all from his injuries.

 **Gumball:** Don't worry, Amber. I'm sure he's just fine.

 **Amber:** I hope so.

 **Suddenly, Amber's phone rang. It showed an unknown contact number.**

 **Amber:** Hello?

 **Old Doctor :** Hello. Is this Amber?

 **Amber:** Yeah. What is it?

 **Old Doctor :** This is the doctor. You must hurry to the hospital!

 **Amber:** Oh, okay!

 **Amber hung up.**

 **Dante:** So, what's going on?

 **Amber:** We need to hurry to the hospital, and fast!

 **Ivan:** Okay, everyone get through the portal.

 **Ivan opened a portal to the hospital and everyone went through it.**

* * *

 **(Elmore Hospital)**

 **It was still raining heavily. The sound of thunderstorms didn't help the gang to calm down. Everyone rushed to Cato's room to see what was the doctor talking about. Amber quickly got in front of the door and opened the door with force.**

 **Amber:** Cato!

 **Once the door was opened, the doctor was standing beside Cato. The bad thing was, his heartbeat was going really fast, almost as fast as he could run.**

 **Old Doctor:** Finally you've come. His heartbeat rate has gone insane for the past half an hour.

 **Amber:** What's gonna happen to him?

 **Old Doctor:** It seems that he's running out of time. But this one isn't just like your friend who got out of here the other day.

 **Jake:** I'm over here, y'know?

 **Old Doctor:** Anyway, if his heartbeat continues at this rate, we might need to use defibrillators to try and control it.

 **Then, they heard a loud thunder right outside the window. This cause Cato's face to change from faint to afraid. The lightning strikes grew closer and closer. Suddenly, the window next to Cato's bed flew opened and Cato grew afraid. Everyone was trying to figure out what's happening.**

 **Then, a lightning strike hit Cato right at the spot where he got shot by the hitman. Everyone backed away from the bed and couldn't do anything but witness what was about to happen. His face looked as if he's trying to bear with the lightning strike. Then, the lightning strike faded away but Cato's heartbeat rate grew a lot faster than before.**

 **Old Doctor:** Oh, no. We need to use the defibrillators now!

 **Ivan:** Wait, what?! His heartbeat grew faster because of the lightning! Putting more electricity into his body would only make it worse!

 **Old Doctor:** Don't worry, son. I'm a highly trained professional.

 **The doctor took the defibrillators, rubbed them against each other and pressed it on Cato's body.**

 **Old Doctor:** Clear!

 **But due to the amount of voltage currently inside Cato's body, the defibrillators backfired, and the doctor was pushed all the way towards the wall.**

 **Ivan:** Well, so much for highly trained professional.

 **Amber:** Somebody do something!

 **Kelsey:** What is there that we can do?!

 **Gumball:** Wait, shut up!

 **Once everyone was silenced, they turned to Cato's bed and saw his heartbeat rate dropped to zero.**

 **Amber:** Oh no!

 **Everyone knew what this meant. Ivan walked closer to make sure about his heartbeat. He tried to get at least a pulse, but there was no luck on finding it.**

 **Ivan:** No, he's- he's gone.

 **Amber:** NO!

 **Everyone looked down in despair as they have lost their close friend.**

* * *

 **And that wraps up this chapter. As always, post a comment down on what you think about this chapter or if you have any idea what's gonna happen in the next chapter. If you just started reading this, I'd suggest you start from the very beginning because after 36 chapters, you would be missing out a lot on what happened before this. And I'll see you guys on the next chapter. Assalamualaikum and FIST BUMP!**


	37. Chapter 37: Finding Out The Truth

**Assalamualaikum and what's up, broz and sistaz! Before I wanna head to the new chapter, I'm just gonna say that from now on, I'm gonna post a new chapter every two to three days, so try to keep that in mind. Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Finding Out The Truth**

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **It's been a couple of days since Cato passed away. Some of us were already over it, while some others were still frustrated. I don't even understand how did Cato not die the first time he got hit, but he died the second time. Right now, we're at the auditorium listening to Principal Brown's speech.**

 **Principal Brown:** Before we end, let us give a moment of silence for our dear friend, Cato, who has just passed away.

 **Everyone went silent, well, not everyone though. Some people made some quiet noise. I think I heard Tobias' voice talking as well. Talk about no respect.**

 **Principal Brown:** Okay, everyone. You may now head to class.

* * *

 **(In the classroom)**

 **Again, listening to Ms. Simian lecturing. She never runs out of stuff to say for some reason, I'll give her that. Looking at most of us depressed got her really angry till she gave us an entire speech on everyone will die. It's not like we don't know that, it's just that he could've had a better life.**

 **I kept looking at the empty desk in front of me. That was where Cato used to sit in class. Looking beside that desk was Amber looking down scribbling something. Probably something about Cato. Then, the school bell rang and we head out for lunch.**

* * *

 **(Lunch time)**

 **I went up to Rocky to get some food to munch on.**

 **Gumball:** Hey, Rocky.

 **Rocky:** Oh, hey, dude. Want something to eat?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, I'll just take the burger.

 **Rocky:** Okay. Sorry about Cato though. It's sad to lose a nice guy from your life.

 **Gumball:** You have no idea.

 **Rocky:** Okay, here you go.

 **Gumball:** Thanks, see ya.

 **Dante:** Hey, Gumball. Over here.

 **I went towards Dante and saw Darwin, Carrie, Lexy, Ivan, Riki, Anna, Kelsey, and Dante, of course.**

 **Riki:** So, how did he die?

 **Lexy:** He got shot by lightning apparently.

 **Anna:** Wow, that must've sounded awful. Poor Cato.

 **Ivan:** Yeah, but what can we do?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, it's really depressing. I even saw Amber.. Wait, where is Amber?

 **Carrie:** She said she needed some time alone.

 **Kelsey:** Wait, you're ghosts. Why can't you just find Cato?

 **Carrie:** Cato's already in the afterlife realm. If any of us goes there, there's no turning back.

 **Then, just when we thought things couldn't get any worse, the same fairy and rainbow-coloured cloud came to make things worse.**

 **Penny:** Well, someone's depressed on losing their friends.

 **Gumball:** Penny, there's no need to start another scene.

 **Penny:** Well, now with Cato gone, there's nobody to come in and save you.

 **Gumball:** Meaning?

 **Penny:** Meaning this!

 **Penny attempted to slap me, but was somehow held back. When I looked, I saw a shadow hand right behind Penny holding her arm.**

 **Ivan:** If you think Cato's the only person who knows combat, think again.

 **Tobias:** Hey, hands off my lady!

 **Tobias walked over to Ivan and punched him in the gut and threw him to the ground.**

 **Tobias:** So much for combat. I barely broke a sweat.

 **Riki:** Hey, buzz off.

 **Tobias:** What are you gonna do about it, huh punk?

 **Riki quickly spat at Tobias' face, leaving everyone in shock.**

 **Tobias:** THAT'S IT!

 **Tobias went in aggressively on Riki but he dodge ever single move he makes. Then, Riki got a hold on his arm and twisted it, followed by a chop to the forearm. Tobias started welping in pain.**

 **Riki:** Had enough?

 **Masami:** Guys, I think we should go.

 **Penny and her friends left but as soon as Tobias started walking, he turned around and tried to punch Riki. However, Riki was smart enough that he blocked his punch away and did a sweep kick causing him to land on his back and head.**

 **Riki:** Never mess with us.

 **Tobias started to have enough and ran to the door shouting...**

 **Tobias:** You're gonna die with Cato! You'll see!

 **...and just ran off.**

 **Riki:** You okay?

 **Ivan:** Yeah, I'm fine.

 **Darwin:** What was that about?

 **Gumball:** No idea.

 **Lexy:** He seemed kinda confident about what he said though.

 **Kelsey:** Well, if that's true, then we gotta try to avoid that from happening. Losing one is enough, and we almost lost another. Let's not get another one of us on a hospital bed.

 **Anna:** Can't argue with that.

 **Then, the bell rung again. We headed into class for another 2 hours of studying.**

* * *

 **(After school)**

 **(Ivan's POV)**

 **I walked home alone, still angry that Tobias actually managed to knock me down. As I was walking, I heard ruffling noises and voices in an alleyway. I peeked in to see what was that. When I saw who it was, I quickly hid against the wall. It was actually Tobias and Penny with another guy. He looked disfigured but I didn't know his or her name.**

 **Penny:** Here's your pay, Ron.

 **Dr. Wrecker:** It's Rob!

 **Penny:** Oh, right. Still couldn't get your name right.

 **Okay, so now I obviously know that the guy's name is Rob.**

 **Penny:** You did a great job taking care of Cato.

 **What?! Cato? What does he have to do with him? I took out my phone and recorded the entire thing happening.**

 **Dr. Wrecker:** You can always count on me if you want some assassination business.

 **Tobias:** Yeah, actually, I got a couple in mind.

 **Penny:** No, Tobias. We gotta lay low. The cops have got to be investigating on Cato's death still.

 **Dr. Wrecker:** You don't have to worry about a thing. I've hidden my tracks from Cato's assassination.

 **Tobias:** No wonder people call you a hitman.

 **Hitman?! Rob's the hitman?! I tried to calm down but I accidentally spoke out of my mind.**

 **Ivan:** Oh shit!

 **I quickly covered my mouth hoping they didn't hear me. Sadly, they did.**

 **Tobias:** What was that?!

 **I quickly grabbed my phone and stopped recording and ran the heck away from that place. Unfortunately, they saw me running and they chased after me. Next thing I knew, a dragon was chasing me already. Penny somehow shapeshifted into a dragon and blocked my way.**

 **Tobias:** No where to run, creep.

 **Ivan:** You know that I don't need to run to get away from you.

 **I morphed into a shadow and ran off. Lucky for me, they don't know how to eliminate someone who is a shadow. Once the coast is clear, I morphed back into my body and called everyone to meet up at Gumball's house.**

* * *

 **(Watterson's residence)**

 **Kelsey:** So, why did you call us here?

 **Ivan:** Cuz I got a video to show you. I recorded it earlier in an alleyway. Better listen close, cuz this may have something to do with Cato's death. Even you, Amber.

 **Everyone looked at the screen of the TV as I hook up my phone to it and showed them the recording of the video.**

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

 **Tobias:** What was that?!

 **I stopped the recording there.**

 **Ivan:** Any of you get what's going on?

 **Gumball:** Hang on, first off, the disfigured guy, he's Ralph, right?

 **Ivan:** No, it's Rob. And he's the hitman!

 **Kelsey:** Really?!

 **Ivan:** Tobias just said that in the recording.

 **Carrie:** So that means...

 **Ivan:** He's the reason why a few of those victims got shot last November, he's the reason Jake almost died, and he's the reason why Cato did die!

 **Amber:** And Tobias and Penny is paying him to do that?!

 **Ivan:** Well, for now I'd say just for Jake and Cato, but still yes.

 **Amber:** DAMMIT!

 **Gumball:** So what're we gonna do now?

 **Ivan:** We're gonna get this video to Elmore PD as son as we can before they find me.

 **Darwin:** Before who finds you?

 **Right then, the same dragon made a hole in the roof all the way near us and at the same time, Tobias and Rob bursted through the door. I quickly gave the phone to Gumball.**

 **Ivan:** Gumball, get the phone to EPD, I'll stall them. Go!

 **I opened a portal for them and they went through it. It was just me all alone.**

 **Ivan:** All right. You want a piece of me, then come and get some.

 **I put my hands on the ground and shadows started growing bigger and moved towards them. I tried to hang on as much as I can.**

* * *

 **(Elmore PD)**

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **Gumball and his friends made i to Elmore PD and quickly went inside.**

 **Sheriff Donut:** Oh, hey, kids. What's the problem?

 **Gumball:** Sir, we got some info about the hitman! Our friend caught a video of him and his clients.

 **Sheriff Donut:** Really now, let me see the recording.

* * *

 **(Another few minutes later)**

 **Sheriff Donut:** Okay, so the disfigured one is the hitman and the fairy and rainbow guy is his clients.

 **Lexy:** Yes, sir.

 **Sheriff Donut:** Okay, but if we're gonna catch these guys, we're gonna need to know their faces.

 **Darwin:** Oh, I got a photo of Roger right here.

 **Darwin gave the photo to Sheriff Donut.**

 **Sheriff Donut:** What did you say his name was, kid?

 **Darwin:** Ronald.

 **Dante:** Didn't you say his name was Roger?

 **Ivan:** His name was Rob.

 **Darwin:** Oh, yeah. It was Rob.

 **Sheriff Donut:** Okay, thank you, kids. The police will take it from here.

 **Sheriff Donut took his radio to tell his units.**

 **Sheriff Donut:** All units, we have just received info on the hitman. I am sending the feed now.

 **Burger Cop:** Um, sir. I think we have a bigger problem.

 **Sheriff Donut:** What is it?

 **Burger Cop:** There's a giant red dragon attacking a black kid with blue hair. **(Not racist)**

 **Gumball:** Wait, that's our friend! And that dragon is the hitman's client!

 **Sheriff Donut:** Get the dragon, it's with the hitman!

 **Burger Cop:** Copy that, sir!

 **Kelsey:** We gotta move! Let's go!

 **They left the police station and ran back to the Watterson's residence.**

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

 **They made it to the house, but Tobias, Penny and Rob were gone while Ivan was being treated by a paramedic at the roadside. Judging by how bad he was bruised, he looked like he gave it his all.**

 **Ivan:** Did you guys get the phone to the PD?

 **Riki:** Yeah, we sure did.

 **Ivan:** Awesome. Now, where's my phone?

 **Everyone:** Uh...

 **Ivan:** You left it at PD didn't you?

 **Gumball:** Yes.

 **Ivan:** Ah, I can get it tomorrow. You guys just missed them. They got assaulted by the police and they flew off on Penny's back.

 **Amber:** They're lucky to have someone to fly on.

 **Then, the rest of the Wattersons came.**

 **Nicole:** Oh my gosh, what happened? Are you alright, Ivan?

 **Ivan:** I'm fine.

 **Endo:** What the heck happened?

 **Richard:** Yeah, this looks awful.

 **Darwin:** He sorta got into a fight in order to stall someone. It's a long story.

 **Dante:** And there's a hole on the roof and on the floor, so we might need your help patching that up.

 **Richard:** Not that. I meant all the food. What if the food is gone and there won't be any dinner tonight?

 **Lexy:** Rest assured, Dad, the food's safe.

 **Richard:** Oh thank goodness.

 **Kira:** Amber, are you alright? You look angry.

 **Amber:** I just found out who killed my closest friend.

 **Kira:** Oh, well, I'm always here to help.

 **Paramedic:** Okay, kiddo. That should just about do it.

 **Ivan:** Thanks for the help.

 **Paramedic:** Anytime.

 **The paramedics left with the ambulance.**

 **Kelsey:** Well, I guess we could call it a day. We should start looking for some more proof tomorrow.

 **Anna:** Yeah, me and Riki have to do some house chores back at home as well.

 **Lexy:** Okay, bye, guys.

 **Riki and Anna:** Bye!

 **Kelsey:** See ya tomorrow.

* * *

 **And that wraps up this chapter. Hope you broz and sistaz enjoyed it. Comment down below on what you think of this chapter and just to let you know, I'm making a sequel of this fanfic when this one has officially ended. So, if you have some ideas about the sequel to this fanfic, you can PM me and we could try and work it out. Who knows, your ideas could be in my fanfic. You'll never know. Anyway, that is all for now. I'll see ya in the next chapter. Assalamualikum and FIST BUMP!**


	38. Chapter 38: When Things Get Worse

**Assasalamualaikum and what's up, broz and sistaz. Hope you enjoyed the last few chapters so far, cuz things are about to get interesting. Also, thanks to Nomad36 for spotting a little mistake on the last chapter. So let's start off the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: When Things Get Worse**

 **(TV Screen)**

 **The TV Screen showed breaking news about the hitman.**

 **News Reporter:** Breaking news! The Elmore Police Department has finally found some clues to unravel the mystery of the hitman. We now bring you live to Elmore PD where the sheriff told about the hitman.

 **Sheriff Donut:** Thanks to a group of students who happen to be friends of the last two victims, we have finally found out the name of this hitman and the people behind the massacre that has been going on around town. This is the bio data of the hitman that we have found so far. The bio data of the clients are yet to be found, but so far, all we know is that one of them is a shape-shifting fairy and another is a rainbow-coloured cloud. Both of them are teenagers. That is all.

 **News Reporter:** There you have it. We will keep you updated on any new information.

 **Then, the TV Screen shut down.**

* * *

 **(The next day)**

 **Another school day. Gumball and his friends were eager to get the day over with. One of the reasons is because they wanna talk about Rob being the hitman and Penny and Tobias are paying him to do it. Good thing that Club Day's cancelled.**

 **However, Penny and Tobias was nowhere in sight at school. Most probably because they were already noticed as the hitman's client. Once the school day got over and done with, they all went to Joyful Burger to put some pieces together.**

 **Gumball:** Okay, so we know that Rob's the hitman, he killed Cato and tried to kill Jake, and Tobias and Penny are paying him to do it. What else is there to know about?

 **Ivan:** I dunno. Maybe start with why are they paying him to do it?

 **Kelsey:** We need to figure out what grudge does those two have on Jake and Cato.

 **Anna:** Well, Cato is a little too easy, cuz look at all the stuff he did against her, he beat up Tobias during a fight that Tobias challenged, he managed to persuade me to not be with her, I think that was already enough for her to have a grudge on him.

 **Riki:** Yeah, and right after, Cato took down Tobias when he charged towards Anna, and gave Gumball the idea to do a dropkick.

 **Gumball:** He didn't really wanted me to.

 **Lexy:** Okay, so there's Cato. What about Jake?

 **Kelsey:** I don't think Jake has done anything towards Penny.

 **Darwin:** Yeah, I don't even remember him being that close to talking to her.

 **Riki:** Okay, so that means we can't just focus on the grudge. How about we find the similarities between the two of them.

 **Dante:** I'd say the only few things they have in common is that they are boys, and they moved to Elmore.

 **Gumball:** Nope, Cato used to live in Elmore but he moved out. Then, after seven years he moved back in.

 **Dante:** Okay, so what else?

 **Ivan:** How about the fact that they're both our friends.

 **Darwin:** Okay, but what does that make up?

 **Ivan:** It means it's not only that they have a grudge on those two, they have a grudge on all of us.

 **Lexy:** Well, then that means it's either on all of us or one of us that they have a grudge on the worst. Though, having a grudge on a whole group doesn't sound like something they would have considering that some of us don't even go near them that much.

 **Carrie:** Okay, so who do they have a grudge on the most.

 **Everyone was thinking hard but after about ten seconds, everyone stared at Gumball.**

 **Gumball:** What?

 **Carrie:** Gumball, it's you who they have a grudge on the most.

 **Gumball:** Really?

 **Carrie:** Don't you see? You used to be her boyfriend until you did some unnecessary stuff to her which almost killed her before this whole story happened, you found out her secret that she was cheating on you, you were the reason Tobias and Cato fought, you were the reason that we managed to convince Anna to be careful on her, want me to keep going?

 **Gumball:** Okay, I get your point. So, I'm the one who they're actually going after?

 **Ivan:** Guess so, also, remember when Cato shoulder tackled you and he got shot?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, it still hurts.

 **Ivan:** Before he tackled you, there was a laser pointing at you and we suspected that the hitman was actually targeting you, and we were right.

 **Gumball:** So that means I'll have to protect myself from now on.

 **Riki:** Not just you. We can always pitch in.

 **Dante:** Yeah, man. All for one, one for all.

 **Kelsey:** So that's all we needed to know, right?

 **Ivan:** Yeah, for now.

 **Kelsey:** Good, cuz I have a lot to do at home.

 **Lexy:** You could've just told us. We wouldn't need to force you to come here then.

 **Kelsey:** Well, you did. Anyway, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow.

 **Everyone:** Bye!

 **Anna:** I think we should all head back as well. If there's something new, we could always talk about it at school.

 **Ivan:** Yeah, I should go to. It's getting dark out.

 **Darwin:** We need to go too. Bye!

 **Riki:** Bye.

 **Anna:** Bye-bye!

 **Ivan:** Bye.

 **Gumball:** Hey, uh, Carrie?

 **Carrie:** Yeah, Gumball?

 **Gumball:** Wanna hang out tomorrow?

 **Carrie:** Well, it's a Saturday tomorrow, so yeah, sure.

 **Gumball:** Great. Bye! Love you!

 **Carrie:** Bye! Love you too!

 **Everyone spread out and went home.**

* * *

 **(Wattersons residence)**

 **Everyone got home and saw Richard as always on the TV and Anais doing her homework. Gumball, Darwin and Dante went upstairs and took an early nap while Lexy went up to her room and saw Amber packing up some stuff into a bag.**

 **Lexy:** Hey, Amber. What's going on?

 **Amber:** I, uh, I thought I should stay with Carrie for a little while. Just wanna clear my head. I'll be back in like Monday or so.

 **Lexy:** Oh, okay. Well, take all the time you need.

 **Amber:** Thanks.

 **They both hugged real quick and Amber teleported out to Carrie's house.**

* * *

 **(The next day)**

 **(Carrie's POV)**

 **I woke up early in the morning to get ready to hang out with Gumball. Suddenly, I saw Amber at the dinner table as I was walking downstairs.**

 **Carrie:** Amber? What are you doing here?

 **Amber:** You don't remember yesterday? I went into the house and told you that I'm gonna stay here for a couple of days.

 **Carrie:** Oh yeah. So that wasn't a dream?

 **Amber:** No it wasn't.

 **Carrie:** Okay, okay. I gotta get ready. I'm gonna hang out with Gumball later.

 **Amber:** Oh okay. Have a good time.

 **Carrie:** Okay.

* * *

 **(Streets of Elmore)**

 **I was walking towards Gumball's house. There was a little too much people, I can't even hear myself think. I put on my earphones and listen to a song called "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. It was a good song and everytime I hear it, all I could think about was Gumball. Listening to this song is the only time I get super starstruck about him. But suddenly, someone from behind took out my earphones and then it was all black. That was the last thing I could remember, before I was kidnapped.**

* * *

 **(Alleyway)**

 **Rob, Tobias and Penny was standing around me. I can just feel them although I had a bag over my head. When Rob took out the bag, my face turned from angry to horrified. I saw candles all around me in a circle and everyone knows that's never a good thing for ghosts.**

 **Carrie:** Wha- What are you doing?!

 **Penny:** Getting rid of you.

 **Carrie:** Wha- NO!

 **I tried to break out but I got blocked by some sort of magic force field.**

 **Rob:** There's no way you could get out. You're stuck in there, then you'll be stuck in the afterlife realm with Cato forever.

 **I couldn't believe it. They're actually sending me into the afterlife realm. Just when they joined hands, I started losing hope. There's no one to save me. At least until my beloved cousin came to the rescue.**

 **Amber:** Hey! LET MY COUSIN GO!

* * *

 **And that wraps up the chapter for now. Hope you broz and sistaz enjoyed it, leave a comment on what you think of the story/chapter, PM if you have any suggestions on my next fanfic which is a sequel to this one. And I'll see you in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum and FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **References:**

 **\- Everytime We Touch by Cascada**


	39. Chapter 39: SO Glad You Came

**Assalamualikum, and what's up, broz and sistaz! Here's another chapter for the story. Hope you enjoy it! By the way, thank you guys so much for the support you've given me. I really appreciate your support!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: So Glad You Came**

 **Amber is standing in front of Penny, Tobias and Rob while Carrie was lying on the ground behind the three feeling weak.**

 **Amber:** You've already taken my best friend, I'm not letting you take my only family as well!

 **Tobias:** Hah! You in what army?

 **Then there were voices echoing around them.**

 **Voice?:** OUR ARMY!

 **Suddenly, Dante, Lexy, Ivan, Kelsey, Riki and Anna were standing all around them.**

 **Rob:** Tch! You think we didn't come prepared?!

 **Rob threw a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared up, a bunch of detention convicts appeared.**

 **Ivan:** Where the hell did they come from?

 **Bomb Guy:** You're toast!

 **Dante:** Looks like someone's gonna explode.

 **Ivan:** Haha nice.

 **Bomb Guy:** What did you say?!

 **Tobias:** Dude, calm down!

 **Skull Hand:** Whatever! Let's get this fight on!

 **Riki:** You're on!

 **Penny:** You guys take 'em on. We're gonna get rid of this emo.

 **Amber:** Don't call my cousin an emo!

 **Amber rushed towards Penny but a giant pink teddy bear came in between and scratched Amber right across the face.**

 **Lexy and Anna:** AMBER!

 **Ivan:** Let's just bank it!

 **Dante:** But we don't have time for them. We need to stop those three.

 **Bomb Guy:** You're gonna go down!

 **Riki:** Better think twice about that!

 **Riki charged to Bomb Guy and did a series of jabs on him. Ivan noticed the skull hand coming towards Riki, so he changed into a shadow and turned back in front of him, catching him by surprise and attacking him straight off the bat.**

 **They started hearing Penny, Rob and Tobias starting a ritual, or at least something like that. Then, the force field was back on, which made Carrie a lot weaker.**

 **Amber:** Guys! We're losing time! Lexy, Anna, go and get her!

 **Lexy:** Gotcha!

 **Sadly, a rat and a rotten cupcake got in their way.**

 **Rotten Cupcake:** Not so fast!

 **They pinned them both down. They started to lose hope when they saw everyone being busy with the bad guys. Carrie started looking weaker than ever.**

 **Carrie:** Amber...

 **Amber:** NO!

 **Suddenly, another ghost managed to break the force field and separate the three of them while a lightning blur got a hit of all of them at once. All of them were shocked to see what happened. When the vision started clearing up, they saw a white cat with sunglasses and a ghost standing between the two groups. It was Endo and Kira. Endo turned to look at Amber.**

 **Endo:** (British accent) Cheers, love. Calvary's here.

 **Kira:** What are you doing with my cousin?!

 **Rat:** What does it look like? We're taking her away!

 **Endo:** Not on our watch!

 **The tables turned as Endo striked them with a ton of punches and kicks using his superspeed.**

 **Tobias:** Oh, great! Another speedo freak.

 **Endo:** What did you call me?!

 **Endo pinned Tobias to a wall and hit him with everything he got. However, he let his guard down and the Bomb Guy, Rotten Cupcake and Skull Hand charged to him. Kira was still busy with Pink Bear and Rat while the others were injured on the ground.**

 **Endo:** Guys! We can't take on these guys alone, y'know?

 **Dante:** Okay, dude!

 **They got back on their feet to take on Tobias, Penny and Rob. Penny knew that they were on the losing end.**

 **Penny:** That's it! Rob, time to bring out the big guns!

 **Rob:** Um.. Okay, then.

 **Rob took out a remote and pressed a button, and a loud roar was heard.**

 **Gumball:** Oh no!

 **Darwin:** Not him!

 **Ivan:** Why?! What's going on?!

 **It wasn't long till they saw a giant grey pile of mush shaped like a giant beast. Gumball and Darwin had encountered him three times. It was their "baby" Kenneth!**

 **Gumball:** IT'S KENNETH!

 **Riki:** That thing is huge!

 **Penny:** Now we have the upper hand!

 **Kenneth started attacking Gumball and his friends, trying to munch off of them one by one. First it was Anna, then Endo, Lexy, Riki, and Kira. By then, they were hopeless.**

 **Not long after, everyone got injured and laid on the ground. Gumball and Amber saw Carrie weak on the ground on the other side of the alley. Then, Penny and Rob stood in front of them respectively. Both of them grinning at the two hopeless kids.**

 **Penny:** I told you, Gumball. I told you that one day, you'll pay for what you've done. Now, you've lost your long lost friend, you've lost your girlfriend, and now, you'll lose everyone you love.

 **Both Penny and Rob wanted to punch Gumball and Amber respectively at the face. Just when they thrusted their fists towards them, someone got in between in the speed of light and blocked both of them in an instant. All four of them wanted to look at the person who blocked it, and all four of them could not believe it. The person looked towards Penny and Rob with red eyes.**

 **?:** How ya doin'?

 **Gumball:** No..

 **Amber:** ..way.

* * *

 **TA-DA! Cliffhanger appeared out of nowhere. Hope you broz and sistaz enjoyed this chapter. Comment on what you think down below and maybe try to guess who was the person who blocked their punch. Who knows, maybe you'll get it right. Anyway, drop a fav and follow if you want more. As always, all of your support is appreciated. And I'll see you in the next chapter! Assalamualaikum, and FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **References & Notes:**

 **\- I put in an Overwatch and a Enzo & Big Cass (WWE Wrestlers) reference. Congrats if you found it.**

 **\- Comment down below if you thought the giant beast was Hector Joutenheim.**

 **\- Try guessing down below who was the person blocking their punch. Go on, guess.**


	40. Chapter 40: Back From The Grave

**Assalamualaikum, and what's up, broz and sistaz. It's your bro back with a new chapter! Now I know I told you guys I'll be publishing a new chapter every 2-4 days, but my internet suddenly went haywire and I can't even access my account anymore. This is the first time in a few days actually. Anyway, let's get back in the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Back From The Grave**

 **We go back to the scene where there was a big fight amongst two groups of students. Gumball and his friends had a major beatdown against Penny, Tobias, Rob, the detention gang and Kenneth. Carrie is still weak on the ground as Gumball and his friends did their best to at least stall them.**

 **Penny and Rob were just about to punch the lights out of Gumball and Amber, when suddenly, someone went in between and blocked their chance. Everyone was shocked to see who was the person who blocked the punch.**

 **Gumball:** No...

 **Amber:** ...way.

 **The person looked behind and saw the two shocked faces helpless on the ground. The person had a grey hoodie and was white-skinned. His eyes was red. The person who blocked them was their best friend who they thought they had lost, Cato.**

 **Cato:** How ya doin'?

 **Cato looked back and saw another few shocked and horrified faces. Penny and Tobias had the thought of the ghost of Cato has come back to haunt them but seeing as he could block their punch, he was real. Cato threw away their fist and punched Penny and Rob down.**

 **Penny:** How can this be?

 **Tobias:** What the hell are you?!

 **Cato:** Somebody you should be afraid of.

 **Lightning started being shown around Cato's hoodie jacket, bit by bit. First the arms, then the legs, then the torso. He looked at all of them dead in the eye and that horrified them even more.**

 **Bomb Guy:** Th- This guy.. No! You're dead! There's no way you're here! There's no-

 **Just then, Cato dashed up on him and uppercut him in the gut. Cato started talking a little bit demonic.**

 **Cato:** Anyone else have anything to say?

 **Rob:** He's right. I shot you and made sure you were dead!

 **Cato:** Oh, believe me. I was never dead.

 **Cato put up his stance and they thought he was going "Brutal Rage Mode".**

 **Tobias:** Oh, come on. We know you're little Brutal Rage Mode trick.

 **Cato:** As a matter of fact, I lost my Brutal Rage Mode when I got struck by lightning. But just like the first time I got hit, it gave me a new power. Time to meet the new me.

 **Cato's eyes suddenly lit up.**

 **Cato:** Demon Mode!

 **A beam lit around Cato and it reached to the sky just like how you would see it in an anime. Everyone averted their vision away from the bright light. When the beam vanished, Cato had red streaks around his hoodie and he had red lightning streaks all around him. Everyone got terrified.**

 **Tobias:** I- Is that it?!

 **Cato:** Heh.

 **Cato raised his hand in the air, and a huge lightning shockwave came out of it.**

 **Tobias:** I gotta learn to shut my mouth.

 **Rat:** C'mon let's get him! All of us against one of him, there's no way we can lose!

 **All the detention kids charged on Cato at once but Cato vanished the second they had their hands on him. He suddenly appeared above them.**

 **Cato:** SHOCKWAVE!

 **Lightning suddenly struck on all of them which came from Cato's arm. All of them fell on the ground unconscious.**

 **Rob:** Shit. Kenneth get him!

 **Kenneth managed to grab him and swallowed him into his guts.**

 **Penny:** Heh, not so tough now.

 **Suddenly, a lightning strike hit Kenneth straight from the clouds causing him to explode to bits. Everything and everyone that Kenneth ate went flowing down the road and Kenneth went back to being a small, innocent baby. Endo, Kira, Riki, Anna, and Lexy went shock when they saw Cato standing in front of them and not dead.**

 **Cato:** Better think twice before you piss me off! Now..

 **Cato dashed in front of the three and raised his arm.**

 **Cato:** DIE!

 **Everyone got shocked and thought he was gonna kill them, but instead...**

 **Cato:** Just kidding.

 **He went back to his normal self and put a smile on his face. But after a second, he knocked Tobias' and Rob's head against each other.**

 **Penny:** You stay away from me, you demon!

 **Cato:** Hmph.

 **Cato turned around and saw all of his friends still shocked from the start. They couldn't believe that Cato was still alive. Looking at his left, he saw Carrie lying weak on the ground. He carried her and put her near Gumball and Amber.**

 **Cato:** Looks like you guys went through one hell of a day.

 **Amber:** But.. how?

 **Cato:** I told you, I was never dead.

 **Gumball:** Carrie, Carrie, are you alright?

 **Behind Cato, Penny stood up slowly and pointed a gun at him.**

 **Penny:** This isn't over! I'm gonna make sure you stay dead!

 **Penny pulled the trigger but to everyone's surprise, Cato caught the bullet with his index and middle finger.**

 **Cato:** Not this time.

 **Gumball looked like he's had enough. He wanted this whole thing to stop. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. His eyes turned yellow orange and he gritted his teeth as if he was about to go savage. Just when Penny wanted to pull the trigger again, Gumball tackled her to the ground and scratched he face multiple times.**

 **Lexy:** Gumball! Stop!

 **Dante:** Dude, get a hold of yourself!

 **Ivan and Cato tried to get Gumball off of her but Gumball resisted and threw both of them back, literally. Gumball charged at Penny again.**

 **Anna:** Riki! Help him!

 **Riki:** Okay!

 **Riki closed his eyes, and when he opened them, his eyes turned red and had a pattern in it like Sasuke in the anime, Naruto.**

 **Riki:** Sharingan!

 **Riki ran towards Gumball and hit him unconscious somewhere at the neck. Penny wanted to run but they saw the cops coming and she was spotted. She had no choice but to get detained. What's worse is that Tobias vanished and was nowhere to be seen. Looks like he ran off before her. After the cops left and the ambulance who had to take the detention gang to the hospital left, everyone walked home.**

 **Riki:** So how are you not dead, Cato?

 **Cato:** It's actually a long story. To make things short, the guy who was supposed to bury my body found out that I was still twitching. Days later, I could feel myself move. Then, I woke up. Back from the grave. I think.

 **Lexy:** But what was with that Demon Mode thing?

 **Cato:** Oh, that was like an evolved form of my Brutal Rage Mode. It's a bit complicated. I'm just wondering about Gumball. What was that?

 **Dante:** Oh, that's just what happens when he breaks his "Limit". His mom kinda gotten it worse once. Lexy, well, I don't really know.

 **Anna:** What about you?

 **Dante:** Well, I think that "Limit" thing comes from their parents, and I'm adopted. So...

 **Anna:** Oh, okay.

 **Kelsey:** How about Riki?

 **Ivan:** Yeah, he just pulled off some kind of move. What was it called? Bakugan?

 **Riki:** No, it's a Sharingan. I kinda got that since I was born. Sadly, my sis doesn't have it. It let's me predict any move you make.

 **Darwin:** Well, better luck next life, Anna.

 **Anna:** Heheh, thanks, I guess.

 **Cato:** So, Gumball's still unconscious?

 **Riki:** Yeah, kinda takes like 10 to 15 minutes usually.

 **Darwin:** Okay, we'll take it from here now. See you guys tomorrow.

 **Kelsey:** Yeah, me and Amber have to get Carrie home as well. Bye.

 **Amber:** I'm gonna sleep at Carrie's house for the night. See ya tomorrow.

 **Everyone:** Bye!

 **Everyone part ways to their separate homes. Nicole, Richard and Anais were shocked to see Cato alive. Vlad was surprised to see his daughter at such a weak state. Amber insisted that she would take care of Carrie for the night. They all went to bed early.**

* * *

 **And that wraps up for this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Again, sorry for the hiatus. I got busy. Also, to those who guessed the person who blocked their punch was Cato, congratulations! You guessed it right! Anyway, comment down below on what you think, PM me if you have any suggestions, and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace out, assalamualaikum, and FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **References:**

 **\- Naruto**

 **\- Bakugan**

 **\- Cato's appearance in Demon Mode is referenced to Boboiboy Thunderstorm. If you wanna know who is that, look it up on Google. XD**


	41. Chapter 41: It Wasn't Me

**Assalamualaikum, and what's up, broz and sistaz! Here we are again with the 41st chapter! We've gone a really long way right now and all good things must come to an end, so I have to announce that the end is near for this fanfiction. We are currently reaching the ending of the story and it will be over in the next few chapters. However, as I have mentioned I am going to make a SEQUEL! That's right! So no need to worry for not seeing me anymore, I'll still be here as long as the fandom stands. (Or until I find a new hobby, whichever comes first) Anyway, let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: It Wasn't Me**

 **(Wilson's rescidence)**

 **(Midnight)**

 **Tobias was pacing back and forth in his room with the TV on wondering what is he supposed to do.**

 **News Anchor:** We have received special news that the hitman and his client has been captured and taken into custody for their crimes on the past two attempted murders. Fortunately, both of them were saved. The police have also captured a few accomplices that helped them. We now bring you live to the Elmore Police Department, where the hitman and his client are being brought to prison...

 **Tobias shut the TV off and sat on his bed.**

 **Tobias:** Well, there's no turning back now.

 **He grabbed some stuff and put it inside his backpack, and went out of the house through his window.**

* * *

 **(The next day)**

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **Everyone was in the bus doing their own thing. Jake and Kelsey were talking to each other, Dante and Darwin played their video games, Cato was listening to music, Amber reading a book, Riki and Anna sitting bored. I was the only one sitting all alone since Carrie couldn't make it to school today. I looked at Tobias sitting next to me on the other seat and kept wondering, if they wanted revenge on me so bad, why did they wanna take away my friends. That's one thing I can't get my head into.**

 **A few minutes of thinking later, we were almost at school. Suddenly, the school exploded. Glass breaking and shattering all over, smoke polluting the air, and fire spreading quick in just three seconds. We had to wait outside the school for thirty minutes waiting for the fire department to put out the fire.**

* * *

 **(School Auditorium)**

 **Everyone looked around the wrecked auditorium. Even the stage is torn down. Principal Brown went up to what's left of the stage and gave an announcement using a megaphone.**

 **Principal Brown:** Okay, everyone. Quiet down! As we all know, the school blew up yet again. We have called the police to investigate the school, so until then, nobody may go home.

 **Everyone made quite a ruckus for the next three hours, until the police came into the auditorium. About ten of them went in and headed to the stage with one of them bringing a bag which had a laptop and a projector.**

 **Sheriff Donut:** If you don't mind, Principal, we'd like to see a camera footage if you have some.

 **Principal Brown:** We knew you were going to ask that.

 **Principal Brown gave him a disk which contains the camera footage of the entire school. The police searched through it until they saw someone in the school in the middle of the night. He was wearing a grey hoodie saying "I'm your bro" behind it. The person was wearing his hoodie on so they couldn't make out their faces but everyone looked at Cato suspecting it was him. Cato himself was shocked and figured that someone took his hoodie jacket in the middle of the night and put it back, but that would sound a little too far-fetched to the others.**

 **To everyone's surprise, the person went into a room which had a boiler room of the school and put up a time bomb at the boiler. When he was going out, they could see a glimpse of blue face, a little bit chubby looking at the camera but the person pointed a laser at it and the camera went busted for awhile. Two seconds later, the person was gone. The sheriff stood up and examined the students and pointed at me.**

 **Sheriff Donut:** You! Come up here.

 **I did as he said and went up on stage. He went back and forth looking at both the face of the convict and mine.**

 **Sheriff Donut:** You were the one who was attacking that fairy kid yesterday, right?

 **Gumball:** Yeah.

 **Sheriff Donut:** What were you doing in the middle of the night last night?

 **Gumball:** I slept.

 **Sheriff Donut:** Huh.. Interesting. You, white guy. Get over here for a sec. **(Not being racist)**

 **He was pointing at Cato and he went up the stage as well. The sheriff told him to turn around and he saw the same lines as the hoodie jacket the convict in the footage was wearing.**

 **Sheriff Donut:** Try giving him your hoodie, son.

 **Me and Cato exchanged pressured looks to each other and Cato slowly took off his hoodie jacket revealing his black shirt saying "CA" which was an acronym to his name and passed it to me. When I wore it and turned around when asked by the sheriff, I apparently looked almost exactly the same as the convict.**

 **Sheriff Donut:** I'm sorry, buddy. But based off this footage here, you look quite similar with this guy. Did he ever get your jacket?

 **Cato:** I dunno, but I take off my hoodie jacket every night. And we kinda sleep in the same room.

 **Sheriff Donut:** Hmm.. Well, sorry, but you have to be taken to the police department for questioning. As far as we're concerned, you're our prime suspect.

 **He took out his hand cuffs and I got stunned.**

 **Gumball:** Wait, you're gonna arrest me? I didn't even do anything!

 **Sheriff Donut:** Well, sorry. But we're not bringing you into prison.. yet. Until you have evidence that you're innocent, we're gonna keep a close eye on you.

 **Cato:** But you can't take him away without letting him a chance to find evidence. He's only 12.

 **Sheriff Donut:** All right, how about this, we give you until the end of the day to get any sort of evidence that you weren't here last night. If you don't show up at the police department by 6, we're gonna have to arrest you. Is that okay?

 **Me and Cato got a little worried. I know Cato and the others would do anything to help me, but how am I suppose to prove that I was never here last night?**

 **Cato:** Okay.

 **Sheriff Donut:** Good. You have until 6. All of you are dismissed. School's cancelled today.

 **Most people were cheering and ran out the front door happily, but me and all of my friends were still in the auditorium trying to figure out what to do.**

 **Gumball:** Now before you jump to conclusions...

 **Jake:** We know you didn't do it.

 **Gumball:** Oh good. At least someone believes me.

 **Anna:** Well, looking that there's no weapons dealer around here, I don't think there's any way you could even find a C4.

 **Dante:** Yeah, let alone get one.

 **Darwin:** We just need to find a way to make the police realise that or figure something else out.

 **Bobert:** Maybe we could be of assistance.

 **Bobert and Anais stood behind us offering his help.**

 **Bobert:** I can look back at the footage and maybe scan who was the real convict.

 **Ivan:** And I can help him.

 **Amber:** Okay, what are the rest of us gonna do?

 **We thought of something to do for a solid 10 minutes.**

 **Kelsey:** Maybe we should get to Gumball's house and try to find some kind of evidence.

 **Darwin:** Hmm... It's worth the shot.

 **Lexy:** Okay, let's go. You guys stay here and try to find something.

 **Anais:** Okay.

 **Gumball:** Wait, guys. Thanks for helping me getting out of this.

 **Cato:** Hey, we're friends. And we stick together, no matter what.

 **All of us left except Bobert, Ivan, and Anais who are trying to find proof at the school.**

* * *

 **(Ivan's POV)**

 **(5:45 PM)**

 **We did our best to find evidence for Gumball, but all we found was some mudprints on the ground leading towards the boiler room. It was still moist when we got here. I took a picture of it in case we needed it. We went through the footage numerous times but still couldn't figure it out. At least, until Anais found something right at the eleventh hour.**

 **Anais:** Hey, Ivan. This guy was wearing something on his forehead.

 **Ivan:** What?!

 **Anais:** Bobert, zoom in on the convict and enhance video.

 **Bobert did as he was told and the headband looked familiar.**

 **Ivan:** Wait, isn't that Tobias' headband?

 **Anais:** Yeah, so what could this mean?

 **Ivan:** I think I know.

* * *

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **(Watterson's Residence)**

 **(5:55 PM)**

 **Gumball:** Oh, man. What am I gonna do?

 **Darwin:** I don't know, man.

 **Dante:** How can we not find anything here?

 **Amber:** Well, what do you think? There was gonna be some kind of a picture here. I told you we should've stayed with Ivan and the others.

 **Cato:** Yeah, but we didn't know whether there was anything here.

 **Lexy:** Well, what are we gonna do now?

 **Gumball:** Can you guys, go downstairs for a while. I need some time alone.

 **Carrie:** Um, okay.

 **Everyone left but before Carrie did, she gave me a hug and a kiss to the cheek. Now's my chance. I took a camera, a piece of paper, and a pencil. I put down something on the piece of paper before I could hear police sirens outside. I kept everything into my pocket, just hoping I know what I'm doing.**

 **Sheriff Donut:** Hello, Mrs. Watterson. I need to see your son.

 **Nicole:** Yes, I heard everything already.

 **I started walking down the stairs empty handed, or so they thought.**

 **Sheriff Donut:** So, Gumball. Found anything?

 **Gumball:** No.

 **I kept my head down and let them put hand cuffs on my wrists. All of my friends who were there couldn't do anything to help but watch me leave.**

* * *

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **I can't believe it. He left without even looking back at us. I somehow had a strange feeling that we're not gonna see him again. Nicole closed the door, literally crying out loud.**

 **Nicole:** How can this happen? How could he do this?

 **Cato:** We did our best. Looks like luck wasn't on our side.

 **Suddenly, a portal opened up at the door and Ivan, Anais and Bobert came in.**

 **Ivan:** Where's Gumball?

 **Dante:** He's gone.

 **Ivan:** Damn! We got evidence!

 **Darwin:** What?!

 **Lexy:** Really?

 **Ivan:** Yeah, it wasn't Gumball who did it. It was Tobias.

 **Anais:** And we got proof for it.

 **Kelsey:** Then, come on. Let's chase after them.

 **Nicole:** No. We'll just wait until it's morning.

 **Cato:** What?! Why?!

 **Nicole:** We can't just intervene them. They're the police.

 **Carrie:** He didn't even do anything!

 **Cato:** To hell with this! I'm going whether you like it or not!

 **Ivan:** We're going with you.

 **Bobert:** Let's commence.

 **Cato and Ivan ran off while Bobert flew off with his rocket feet (or boots, I don't know).**

* * *

 **(Gumball's POV)**

 **We made our way to the police department. Suddenly, we stopped by the gas station.**

 **Sheriff Donut:** You wait here. I'm gonna go buy some donuts. You want some?

 **Gumball:** Um.. No thanks.

 **Sheriff Donut:** Alright, suit yourself.

 **He left without even locking the door. Now's my chance. I took out my piece of paper and left it on the seat. Then, I made a break for it and ran off. Goodbye everyone. I'm doing this for everyone's sake. Since there was no other way, this would be the only way everyone would know, that it wasn't me.**

* * *

 **And that wraps up the chapter. Kinda sad though seeing Gumball had ran off in the end. Most likely the story will end in the next few chapters, so stick around to catch the ending. And hope you broz and sistaz enjoyed it. Leave a comment down below and I'll see you in the next chapter. Assalamualaikum and FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **Reference:**

 **\- This whole chapter is actually referenced to an old fanfiction in the TAWOG fandom on this site. So, it might be a bit familiar to you old timers here.**


	42. Chapter 42: See You Again Bro (Ending)

**Assalamualaikum and what's up, everybody! So sad to say that this will be the last chapter of this fanfiction. Yes, the last one. But the story's not over yet, cuz there's a sequel I plan to do. So with that covered up, let's get to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: See You Again Bro (Ending)**

 **(Watterson's Residence)**

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **Another quiet morning in the house. Everyone got depressed when me, Ivan and Bobert got back and told them that we couldn't find Gumball. They somehow managed to lose him in plain sight when the sheriff wanted to buy a donut. For a donut eating a donut, I say that's cannibal. Anyway, I'm just mad that he couldn't even remember to lock the door of the car when he got out. Ivan was at the police department with Bobert showing the proof he found in the video footage and for some reason asking to borrow my jacket. I have no idea why he wants it, but until he gets back, I'm not getting out of the house. That's for sure.**

 **I'm just sitting on the couch waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, Ivan called me.**

* * *

 **(Wilson's residence)**

 **(Ivan's POV)**

 **(A few minutes ago)**

 **I'm with Bobert and Sheriff Donut heading towards Tobias' house.**

 **Sheriff Donut:** Sorry about your friend yesterday. I keep forgetting to lock the door.

 **Ivan:** To be honest, I don't even know which is better, running away as a refuge or ending up in a cell as a convict for something I didn't do.

 **Sheriff Donut:** Um.. what's he saying?

 **Bobert:** He is grateful that you accidentally let him go yet disappointed that you still had him arrested.

 **Ivan:** Uh.. that's half true.

 **Sheriff Donut:** Alright, we're here.

 **We stopped at the side of the road and went up to the door. Mr. Wilson opened the door.**

 **Harold:** Oh, uh, hello, sir. How may I help you?

 **Sheriff Donut:** Is your son here?

 **Harold:** Why? What did he do?

 **Sheriff Donut:** He is a new suspect to the recent bombing at the school.

 **Harold:** What?!

 **Tobias:** Dad! Who is that?

 **Tobias walked up to the door and saw us standing at the door.**

 **Tobias:** Wha- What do you want?! Taking the love of my life away not enough for you?!

 **Sheriff Donut:** Tobias Wilson, where were you at the night of the bombing?

 **Tobias:** Um, in my room. Playing video games.

 **Sheriff Donut:** Give me your shoe.

 **Tobias:** Um, okay?

 **Tobias passed his shoe while Ivan showed him the photo he took of the mudprint the day before.**

 **Sheriff Donut:** The sole of the shoe matches the mudprint that was at the location of the bombing.

 **Harold:** Meaning?

 **Ivan:** Tobias' shoeprints are the same as the mudprints that was left near the boiler room.

 **Tobias:** No, this isn't possible. You think I bombed the school.

 **Bobert:** Affirmative, and we have video evidence.

 **Harold:** Um.. I think it's best you show it inside.

 **Sheriff Donut:** Thank you, sir.

 **They all went inside and Bobert showed the video footage of the security cam.**

 **Ivan:** As you can see, this figure's face looks like the convict that ran off in the middle of the night last night. Hopefully you did know since you adults like to watch the news. However, this person is wearing a green and white headband. Your son has a green and white headband.

 **Tobias:** But that's not even my jacket. How is that me?

 **Ivan:** I'm glad you ask.

 **Ivan took out Cato's jacket from his backpack.**

 **Ivan:** As you can see, this is the jacket that the person used. The three of us did a fingerprint scan on this jacket and it contained many fingerprints, including Tobias, which we found at both sides of the zip, in which, would've been there if someone were to touch it just for nothing, or he were to wear it. And, your family has the ability to switch colours at will, correct?

 **Harold:** Yes, that is true.

 **Ivan:** So, I would have a theory that Tobias snuck into Cato's house and would take his jacket, leaving the fingerprint mark on his jacket, came to the school that night, possibly stepped on something muddy, leaving behind a trail of muddy shoeprints on the ground leading towards the boiler room at school, planted the bomb, turned around and saw the camera, quickly took out his laserpointer and pointed the laser at the camera so that the camera would be disabled for awhile, and ran off, stupid enough to not even notice the muddy trail that he left.

 **Everyone got shocked at Ivan's theory. It sounded a bit far off but with the evidence they have found, it would make sense.**

 **Harold:** What do you have to say for yourself, son?

 **Tobias:** ... I'm sorry.

 **Sheriff Donut:** Tobias Wilson, you're arrested for bombing the school. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.

 **Tobias was taken outside and into the police car.**

 **Sheriff Donut:** Thank you, boys. Couldn't have done it without you.

 **Ivan:** No problem.

 **Bobert:** It was our pleasure.

 **Jackie:** But what's gonna happen to our son?

 **Sheriff Donut:** That's for the school principal to decide. You best be going home now. Your parents must be worried sick of where you were the entire night.

 **Ivan:** Okay.

 **Ivan and Bobert started walking down the road.**

 **Bobert:** So, that's one problem solved. Now,..

 **Ivan:** Now, we need to find Gumball.

* * *

 **(Watterson's Residence)**

 **(Cato's POV)**

 **Amber:** C'mon, Cato. I need your help.

 **Cato:** Until Ivan gets back, I'm staying put.

 **Amber:** Ugh, fine.

 **(Doorbell rings)**

 **Amber:** Oh, hey, Ivan.

 **Ivan:** Amber, hey. I just need to give back Cato's jacket.

 **Cato:** Finally.

 **Amber:** So, how did it go?

 **Ivan:** Tobias admitted he did it. He got sent to the police department till Principal Brown decides what to do.

 **Cato:** Huh, well that's one problem outta the way.

 **Suddenly, a police car stopped by at the house and the sheriff came out.**

 **Cato:** Hey, what's up?

 **Sheriff Donut:** Hey, sorry but I forgot to give you this. I found it at the back seat of my car last night after he ran off.

 **Cato:** Oh, uh, thanks.

 **Sheriff Donut:** Don't mention it.

 **He went back into his car and drove off. I looked at the page and read it out loud.**

 **Cato:** "Cato, come to Elmore Hill. Come alone. Tell every single one of my close friends to meet up at your house before you get back. I left something for you. Check at the ledge that we used to hang out at. Your friend who once used to be, Gumball."

 **Amber:** What did he leave?

 **Cato** : One way to find out. In the meantime, get everyone here as soon as they can.

 **Ivan:** Alright.

 **I gave Amber the paper and ran to Elmore Hill.**

* * *

 **(About 30 minutes later)**

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **Everyone was gathered at the house still waiting for Cato.**

 **Lexy:** What's taking him so long?

 **Dante:** Relax, Lexy. It's not like you got anything better to do.

 **Jake:** He should be back by now.

 **Anna:** Hmm.. I'm fairly worried.

 **Amber:** Yeah, especially when Gumball wrote on that piece of paper "Your friend who once used to be". What does that mean?

 **Ivan:** No idea.

 **Kelsey:** We'll just wait.

 **Riki:** Yeah.

 **Darwin:** You okay, Carrie?

 **Carrie:** I dunno. I still can't believe he just left.

 **Suddenly, Cato walked into the front door with a camera in his hand.**

 **Amber:** Cato! There you are! What happened?

 **Cato:** Darwin, where's your mom and dad? Also Anais?

 **Darwin:** Mrs. Mom's at her room, Mr. Dad is in the kitchen. I think Anais was in her room studying.

 **Cato:** Get them down here. Every single person who's really close to Gumball needs to see this.

 **Once Darwin called all three of them, Cato turned on the camera and showed a video of Gumball. Everyone got surprised but Cato told them to listen carefully.**

 **Gumball:** Hello, everyone. I hope you're holding up to losing me so far. Anyway, I don't have much time, so I'll get straight to the point. I'm running away. I know you guys really want me back but until I get the heat off of me and get my head cleared of on what's been going on lately. It's been really tough for me since Jake got shot. Lots of thoughts went into my head and.. I feel like that because of me, you guys are taking the risks. I don't want that anymore. I don't wanna see my friends and family getting hurt. I've already seen too much happening in a whole month. All that, Anna getting tricked by Penny, and also got injured at the War Simulator back in November, Jake and Cato getting shot, Ivan had to hold off Penny, Tobias and Rob 3-v-1. If I stay, there's no telling whether the list goes on. Don't worry, maybe in a few years, I might come back. I'm just doing this to get the heat off me. But nobody could tell whether we could meet again. So, I'm just sayin' it right now. **(By this point, Gumball started crying)** Riki, Anna, Jake, Kelsey, Amber, Cato, Ivan, Kira, you're the best friends I've ever been with my whole life. Mom, Dad, Anais, Darwin, Lexy, Dante, Endo, you guys really are family to me. And, Carrie, you really make me happy when I'm sad, you actually mean a lot to me, you've given me the best times I've ever had in my life. And one last thing, Mom, Dad, Anais, Darwin, Lexy, Dante, Endo, even Carrie, I love you guys. I'm sorry but I gotta do this. **(A chopper was heard in the background)** Okay, I don't have much time. Hope to see you guys again. Goodbye.

 **The video ended. Lots of them went down in tears, especially the Wattersons. This is the last time that they might see him.**

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **And that wraps up this chapter, and this fanfiction. Not gonna lie, everyone, even I almost cried doing Gumball's ending line. I almost did, no joke. Anyway, thanks so much for giving me support throughout this fanfiction. I very much appreciated it. Keep an eye out for a new fanfiction that I might make. Most likely, I plan to start it somewhere in January 2017. In Shaa Allah. Thanks so much, guys. So, like if you like it, leave a comment on what you think, and I'll see you guys next time. Assalamualaikum, and FIST BUMP!**

* * *

 **Credits:**

 **\- TAWOG characters owned by Ben Bocquelet**

 **\- Lexy belongs to Lexboss**

 **\- Dante belongs to Dante Watterson**

 **\- Ivan belongs to Mega DMX**

 **\- Jake and Kelsey belongs to Nomad36**

 **\- Riki and Anna belongs to RifkiTheAmateur (DeviantArt user)**

 **\- Endo and Kira belongs to ArcLight Fire77**

 **\- Thanks to every single one of you who's reading this for the support and encouragement you've given me while doing this**


End file.
